ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Adik kembar nya di culik oleh uchiha yang paling dia benci,dengan bermodal tekad api shinachiku berteleportasi ke dimensi lain,mampukah shinachiku menyelamatkan hanami
1. Chapter 1

ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY

Disclaimer:MK

Stroy :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal,banyak typo,di edit satu kali...

Gk review dosa heheheh

Becanda # **Bacot lu**

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

"ODAMA RASENGAN"

Ledakan terjadi di pintu gerbang konoha,di sana sedang terjadi pertarungan antara uciha dan pewaris klan Namikaze

"kau memang merepotkan,seperti ayahmu "ucap sang uciha,dia memakai jubah hitam dengan motiv awan merah, kepala botak serta ada beberapa sharingan di kepalanya selain di matanya, dia lah shin uciha

"kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke konoha sebelum bisa melewatiku" kata si rambut pirang mamikaze,memiliki mata emerald dia shinachiku namikaze putra dari naruto namikaze (di sini naruto pake marga namikaze) dan haruno sakura

Tiba-tiba mahluk serba putih muncul dari tanah. Zetsu putih. "Shin-sama hokage sedang kemari beserta pasukanya "kata zetsu

"hn, sudah ku duga, tapi sebelum aku pergi aku harus membawa oleh-oleh "uciha itu menyeringai

BOFFF

kabut muncul di antara mereka, shina masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang orang itu "sekarang serahkan jinjuriki itu atau dia akan menjadi tumbal "kata shin sambil mengunci seorang gadis yang entah dari mana

Sementara shina sendiri melotot,gadis yang sedang di sandra oleh shin adalah adiknya, namikaze hanami. Yang sedang pingsan

"brengsek, ku bunuh kau" shina melempar kunai bermata tiga, kunai hiraishin,tapi sayang zetsu putih menangkisnya lalu kunai itu melayang ke belakang tepat ke arah shin, merasa menemukan celah shina langsung teleport ke kunai tadi serta rasengan di tangan kanan siap menghantam wajah shin.karena serangan mendadak shin mengeser hanami untuk menjadi tameng, lagi-lagi shina harus mengagalkan seranganya karena tidak ingin adiknya terluka karenanya.zetsu menendang shina hingga beberapa meter

"ck,kita akan bertemu lagi bocah "dengan itu shin yang membawa hanami dan zetsu berteleportasi mengunakan sharingan. Muncul portal di belakang mereka shin dan zetsu melompat ke portal, tak tingal diam shina juga ikut ke portal mengunakan hiraishin.

Sementara hokage ke 7 sendiri baru sampai beserta para ANBU dan jounin terpilih, "di mana mereka "ucap sang Nadaime hokage a.k.a Naruto namikaze

"sepertinya di sini telah terjadi pertarungan "kata rokudaime hokage a.k.a Hatake kakashi

"aku tidak merasakan cakra mereka "kata Naruto

"bagaimana ini naruto,aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka "kata wanita berambut pink, sekaligus nyonya hokage dan namikaze a.k.a sakura namikaze (haruno)

"hoi, bocah, aku juga sama tidak bisa merasakan cakra mereka tapi aku merasakan ada yang janggal "kata sang biju kyubi no yoko kepada partner-nya

'apa maksudmu kurama' tanya naruto penasaran

"aku memang tidak bisa merasakan cakra mereka tapi aku merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang bukan berasal dari sini "kata kurama

'jelaskan secara rinci kurama, aku tidak mengerti' hokage ke 7 itu kebingungan

"ck,pangkat saja hokage tapi otak-nya masih standar genin, begini mereka berdua memiliki cakraku karena mereka anakmu, ya bisa di bilang instingku berpendapat mereka terlepar ke dimensi lain, apa lagi anakmu itu bisa hiraishin "ucap kurama panjang lebar

'hm.aku mengerti sekarang, arigato kurama'

"kurama bilang shina dan hanami masih hidup, tapi mereka tidak ada di sini "kata naruto kepada istri-nya

"apa maksudmu naruto "

"kemungkinan, musuh yang di hadapi shina bisa berteleportasi,dan kurama bilang tanda-tanda kehidupannya bukan berasal dari sini "

"lalu bagaimana cara menyelamatkan mereka naruto" sakura mulai terisak

"tenang sakura-chan pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka" naruto mencoba menenangkan sang istri

Lalu naruto teringat sesuatu,ada cara untuk melintas dimensi dengan bantuan sahabatnya "aku tau,aku akan mencari si teme, dia punya rinnegan otomatis dia juga bisa berteleportasi "kata naruto senang

"ya, itu masuk di akal tapi,apakah bisa rinegan membuka portal dimensi lain, sasuke bisa berteleportasi karena ada perantara antara dunia ini dengan di mensi lain sedangkan sekarang kita tidak tau shina sedang berada di dimensi yang mana, lagi pula sasuke keluar desa untuk menebus dosa-dosanya apakah mudah untuk mencari dia "kata kakashi

Sedang kan naruto hanya menunduk mendengar kata mantan sensei-nya itu, yang di katakan kakashi benar adanya

"lalu aku harus apa,sensei, aku tidak mungkin bersantai sementara kedua anaku dalam bahaya,apa aku harus menunggu 1hari, seminggu, sebulan, setahun, atau sampai aku mati "ucap naruto frustasi

Sakura memeluk suaminya agar bisa tenang bagaimana pun juga emosi tidak akan membuahkan hasil "aku akan mengirim kalian ke dimenshi shina mengunakan sharingan "

"tu-tungu dulu bukankah sensei tidak punya lagi sharingan, "kata sakura

"memang tapi aku masih menyimpan cakra obito,dan ini adalah yang terakhir aku memakai sharingan selepas itu aku tidak bisa lagi mengukan-nya "jawab kakashi

"tapi bagaimana caranya,apa sensei tau di mana dimensi shina berada "kata naruto penasaran, sebab kalau rinegan saja tidak bisa bagaimana denga sharingan

"aku hanya butuh cakra shina saja lalu aku akan menyerapnya,kalau cakra shina mengalir ke portal itu berati shina berada di sana "

Kedua pasanagan suami-istri itu mangut mangut paham apa yang di jelaskan sensei bermaskernya itu

"apa sekarang bisa melakukanya sensei "kata naruto tidak sabaran

"tidak, aku butuh tiga hari untuk bisa membangkitkan sharinggan lagi, kuharap kalian bisa bersabar "

"baiklah kami mengerti sensei, sebelum itu terima kasih telah membantu ku sensei "

"tidak masalah" jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya

ANOTHER PLACE

"Ughh" terdengar suara erangan di suatu hutan cukup lebat,shinachiku perlahan berdiri dari pingsan-nya

"di mana ini" gumamnya

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya di depanya berwarna putih, shina menutup matanya karena terlalu terang,silau

"kau cukup berani anak muda, "ucap seseorang

Shina yang mendenagar ada orang di depanya membuka matanya perlahan,sekarang dia bisa melihat orang yang berbicara dengan nya tadi dia sudah tua,jengot-nya panjang serta ada yang aneh dia memiliki tanduk, terdapat bola bola hitam di bawah nya, dia juga melayang,tapi yang shinachiku kenal adalah mata kakek itu, sama dengan sasuke yaitu rinegan, ya meskipun sasuke hanya punya satu tapi kakek ini kedua mata nya rinegan

"siapa kau" tanya shina

"kalau aku menjelaskanya secara detail kau tiadak akan mengerti jadi,panggil saja Rikudo sannin "

Rikudo sannin,nama yang sangat familiar bagi shina, ayahnya juga dulu pernah bercerita tentang legenda sang rikudo

"Rikudo sannin ya, hm. Apa saat perang dunia shinobi ke 4 kau yang membantu ayahku dari sekarat "kata shina

"yah, itu memang aku,ayahmu adalah reinkarnasi dari ashura putraku jadi tidak mungkin ku biarkan dia mati "

"oh,begitu, jadi ada apa kakek datang kemari "

Rikudo tersenyum, anak ini memang selalu berbicara langsung intinya saja

"kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu kan"

Merasa tersadar akan tujuan-nya menyelatmakan hanami shina buru-buru menanyakan keberadaan adiknya,ya siapa tau kakek rikudo bisa membantunuya,pikir shina "apa kau tau di mana adiku sekarang,aku tidak punya banyak waktu "

"hoho,kau tidak sabaran rupanya,begini ketika kau ingin menyusul adikmu dengan melalui portal yang sama,lalu kau mengikuti mereka dengan hiraishin.kau tau hiraishin juga sebuah media teleportasi jadi teleportasi mu bertabrakan dengan teleportasi milik orang lain akibatnya kau yang terlempar ke dimensi lain "kata rikudo panjang lebar

"Apa...lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyelatkan adiku,huaaa...kake rikudo apa kau bisa membantuku…. "Ucap shina memelas

"ya ya ya...lagi pula aku memang harus ikut campur soal ini.zetsu putih berusaha membangun kembali proyek mugen tyukoyomi,kalu itu di biarkan maka ibuku bisa bangkit kembali "

Shina tidak bodoh yang di maksud ibu oleh rikudo sennin adalah kaguya,ibunya sendiri

"jadi aku akan mengirim kau ke dimensi di mana adikmu berada,dan juga kau harus bisa menemukan zetsu serta menghancurkanya "

"baiklah aku mengerti "jawab shina semangat

lalu rikudo sannin mengangkat rangan kananya merentangkan ke depan, "tahan ini akan sedikit sakit"tangan kanan rikudo mulai bercahaya menutupi semua tubuh shina

ANOTHER PLACE

Di sebuah hutan kematian dekat konoha,di sana sudah ada beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya tiga orang lelaki dan satu perempuan,mereka berempat sekarang sedang istirahat karena baru pulang dari desa suna menyeleasaikan misi,

Mereka adalah tim tujuh, dengan jouni bingbingan konohamaru, yang terdiri dari boruto uzumaki,sarada uchiha,dan mitsuki

"nah anak-anak saatnya untuk bergerak, kita tidak ingin hokage-sama menugu laporan misi kita bukan "kata konohamaru

"ha'i sensei/hn /ya nii-chan "jawab sarada, mitsuki dan boruto

"baiklah ayo "

DUARRRR

team tujuh menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara ledakan yang lumayan dekat mereka,konohamaru melihat di arah barat ada kepulan asap,jadi dia bersama team memeriksa apa yang terjadi di sana.hanya 50 meter mereka sudah sampai di tempat ledakan,konohamaru bisa melihat pohon-pohon hancur dan lubang di sana sini tapi yang bikin heran adalah ada seorang anak yang terkapar di kawah tersebut

Boruto yang melihat ada seseorang di kawah tersebut langsung pergi ke sana di susul sarada, mitsuki dan konohamaru

"Hey, nii-chan dia terluka "kata boruto yang sudah melihat kondisi anak tersebut

"sarada cepat obati luka-lukanya terlebih dahulu,sesudah beres aku akan membawa dia kerumah sakit "kata sang jounin

sarada menganguk, lalu berjalan mendekati anak tadi yang sedang ada di pangkuan boruto, sarada mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau ke dada anak itu

"kelihatanya dia seumuran dengan kita" kata mitsuki yang dari tadi diam saja

"ya kurasa juga begitu" jawab boruto

. TIME SKIP 1 hari kemudian di rumah sakit konoha

Sekarang di ruangan serba putih di sana terbaring anak berusia 14 taunan, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, baju elite ANBU-nya juga sudah di ganti setelah rumah sakit. Shinachiku uzumaki,dia terbaring lemah karena efek perpindahan ruang dan waktu. Shina perlahan mulai membuka matanya menampilkan emerald yang sama seperti ibunya "ugh… dimana aku"

Shina melihat ke sekeliling arah,ruangan berwarna putih, bau obat pasti di rumah sakit "sial… ternyata efek perpindahanya sampai seperti ini… grrr… kakek tua itu ingin membunuhku" shina masih mengerutu atas kejadian yang menimpanya

"ah, ternyata kau sudah sadar,bagaimana merasa baikan? "kata suster atau kunoichi berambut pirang panjang se paha

'Ino-basan'batin shina

"ah, um, yah.. tentu meskipun agak sedikit sakit di kepala "kata shina dengan cengiran khas ayahnya

sedang kan ino sendiri merasa hafal dengan cengiran itu,apalagi rambutnya pirang "hum… kau harus banyak beristirahat… terakhir kami menemukanmu, kau babak belur di dalam shi ni mori "kata ino

'apa! Shi no mori berarti aku di konoha…. sialan kau kakek tua… sebenarnya dia memindahkanku secara benar tidak sih…. '

"tapi aku tidak bisa terus di sini adiku di culik seseorang dan aku harus menyelamatkanya "ucap shina yang tersadar harus menemukan adiknya

"adik? Memang siapa adikmu? Dan siapa yang menculiknya? "tanya ino

"eh! Masa ino-basan tidak tau adiku "kata shina tak percaya, pasal nya ino adalah sahabat dari kecil ibunya tentu dia tau adiknya

"aku memang tidak tau adikmu, aku juga tidak mengenalmu, dan dari mana kau tau namaku? "kata ino heran

'Eh? Apa ino-basan terlalu pusing mengurusi inojin samapai lupa ingatan dan apa-apaan itu… dia tidak mengenal ku… yang benar saja aku adalah putra dari hokage ke 7 dan kunoichi medis terkuat masa tidak mengenaliku 'batin syok shina

"Soal itu,aku melihat name-tagmu "kata shina gugup

Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah name-tag "oh, iya aku lupa hehehe" jawab ino canggung

"Ehm.. ngomong-ngomong apa ini di konohagakure "tanya shina

"ya, sekarang kau di konohagakure desa elemental terkuat dari lima desa,yang sekarang telah di pimpim oleh nandaime hokage uzumaki naruto "kata ino

'dia mengenal ayahku… tapi kenapa dengan ku tidak… arghh… sebenarnya dia ino-basan yang kukenal bukan sih'

"hei… kau bilang adikmu di culik,siapa yang menculiknya.mungkin aku bisa membantu "kata ino

"dia di culik oleh zetsu putih dan orang botak yang memiliki sharingan "kata shina datar, namun tidak bagi ino dia syok mendengar dua nama baruasan zetsu putih dan sharingan

"kalau zetsu putih mungkin bisa di percaya karena pada saat perang mereka belum habis tapi penguna sharingan sekarang hanya sasuke saja "kata ino masih syok

"ya, memang… sekarang aku harus keluar dan mencari adiku "shina baru saja akan turun dari ranjang tapi di cegah oleh ino

"tunggu kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, soal adikmu biar aku urus… aku akan memberi tau hokage-sama setelah ini, terutama soal sharingan "kata ino, melerai shina

Shina mau tidak mau harus menuruti,sementara ino sudah keluar kamar. "Hah… ini akan merepotkan… lagi pula kenapa si uchiha itu bawa-bawa adiku… dasar pengecut,kalau keluar dari sini maka ino-basan akan curiga… hm… ah.. aku tau "

Shina pun mengigit ibu jari, merapal handseal dan menghentakan ke lantai. Tentu shina sudah turun dari kasur

Mokuton:moku chi bunshi no jutsu

BOFFFF

keluar lah dari kepulan asap di sana menampilkan copyan dari shina,

"baiklah kau sudah tau apa yang kau harus lakukan… "bunshin shina menganguk paham, dia pun menghilang dengan shunshin "hah, dengan begini aku mereka tidak akan curiga…. tapi kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san tidak menjenguku ya, kalau tou-san masih berada di kantor, tapi kaa-san apa dia belum ke sini "

6 jam kemudian

Boffff

Muncul anbu bertopeng kucing di kamar shina. Merasa ada seseorang shina pun menutup majalah harianya "ada apa?" tanya shina biasa saja

"kau di panggil hokage-sama "kata anbu itu

"ya, baiklah… lagi pula aku sudah bosan di sini "dengan begitu anbu neko itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Shunsin

Sebenarnya shina bisa mengunakan hiraishin untuk mencapai hokage tower tapi dia ingin berjalan sambil berjala-jalan, shina melihat bangunan sekeliling tidak jauh berbeda dari dimensi nya, tapi yang beda adalah orang-orangnya. Mereka sangat berbeda di mata shina

Sekrang shina sudah sampai di pintu depan ruangan hokage, dia pun mengetuk pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian shina di perbolehkan masuk,kedua mata shina melebar melihat perubahan drastis dari ayahnya dari mulai rambut sampai pakaian 'apa benar dia ayahku,... arggg kakek rikudo sanin bisa kah kau muncul sekarang, aku butuh penjelasan tentang dimensi ini 'batin miris shina

"silahkan duduk "kata naruto

Shina sendiri bingun kenapa ayahnya jadi se-formal ini, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing shina menurutinya

"jadi kau orangnya, tadi beberapa jam yang lalu ino melapor padaku ada pasien yang baru saja kehilangan adiknya atau lebih tepatnya di culik,dan lawan mu itu zetsu putih serta penguna sharingan "

Shina menganguk

"begituya, dengar sekarang penguna sharingan hanya sasuke dan mungkin anaknya juga,tapi ada penguna sharingan lain,bisakah kau sebutkan ciri-ciri orang itu mungkin dari nama "kata naruto

"hm,namanya shin uchiha, dia botak, memiliki beberapa sharingan di kepalanya selain di matanya,dia juga memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah "kata shina

"mustahil…. Akatsuki" kata naruto kaget,

Naruto pun kembali seperti biasa dan menanyakan hal lain "jadi seperti itu ya,ngomong-ngomong ino belum sempat menanyakan namamu "

"oh iya, maaf namaku shinachiku "shina tidak memakai nama belakang marga nya,dia masih perlu informasi tentang dunia ini,

"shinachiku ya, jadi shina apa kau bisa jelaskan mengapa adikmu bisa di culik oleh uchiha itu"

"awal nya dia hanya mengincar ku,aku bertarung denganya hingga aku kalah dan di sana adiku menyelamatkan ku, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai sandra "jawab shina bohong. shina tidak mungkin menjelaskan cerita aslinya karena mungkin akan bertambah ribet

"Kenapa uchiha itu mengincarmu "kata hokage ke tujuh itu

"yah awalnya cuma sedang berburu di shi no mori tapi dari kejauhan aku mendengar seseorang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan mereka bilang tentang proyek tsyu-tsyuki-tsyu apalah aku tidak jelas mendenarnya "jawab bohong lagi shina, terkecuali soal proyek tsyukoyomi

"Mugen tsyukoyomi" kata naruto menjelaskan

"nah… benar itu… tsyukoyomi "kata shina

'ini gawat kalau mereka membangun kembali proyek tsyukoyomi maka dunia akan tamat,kalau benar apa yang di katakan anak ini begitu, maka aku harus memberi tau sasuke-teme 'batin naruto

"hm… lupakan soal tsyukoyomi tadi, bisa kah kau mengatakan ciri-ciri dari adikmu itu "kata naruto

"dia perempuan mungkin umur 12 tahun,memiliki jidat lebar, rambut berwarna pikn sepunggung, juga memiliki bola mata biru "

'seperti mirip seseorang'batin Naruto

To be continued

Jangan lupa review ya,karena author masih baru

Ini adalah fic pertama yg aku buat,dan semoga kedepanya bisa membuat sebuah karya walaupun berbentuk tulisan tapi bisa menyenangkan untuk para fans Naruto

Terutama fans Narusaku

JAA NE

Assallamualaikum

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Naruto agak terkejut dengan ciri-ciri dari adik perempuan shinachiku'rambut pink,jidat lebar… hm.. mirip sakura-chan… tapi ini mata nya warna biru' batin naruto

"baiklah, bisa aku tau di mana kau tinggal dan siapa orang tuamu "tanya naruto

shina sendiri bengong dengan penuturan ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya ayah dari di mensi lain 'what the-apa-apaan itu' batin shina jengkel dengan dunia ini

"ehm… orang tua ku berusaha mengejar orang yang menculik adiku, lalu berpencar dengan mereka agar mudah menemukan adiku, dan setelah bertemu dengan shin uchiha kami bertarung dan aku kalah,dia kabur membawa adiku, aku mencoba mengejarnya tapi saat di jalan aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan "jawab shina bohong sekaligus, menambah kata-kata mujarab sensei nya

'apa alasan kakashi-sensei sedang naik daun' batin hokage sweatdrop

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu muncul di ruangan hokage, "masuk" kata naruto

Setelah di beri izin muncul konohamaru bersama team melapor hasil misi mereka

"ini hasil laporan misinya hokage-sama,maaf baru mengantarkannya sekarang "kata konohamaru, hokage hanya memaklumi

Shina yang dari tadi memperhatikan team tujuh terlihat curiga mulai dari mitsuki, sarada sampai berhenti bertatapan dengan boruto, sapphire boruto bertemu emerald shina "tunggu bukan kah kau yang terluka di shi no mori kemarin "tanya boruto

"ya lalu "jawab shina datar

"setidaknya kau berterima kasih pada kami yang menyelamatkanmu" kata boruto

"hn,arigato "

"bisakah kau tidak terlalu irit bicara "kata boruto

"hn" jawab shina

Merasa jengkel boruto pun, mengalihkan pandanganya ke ayahnya "baiklah, tou-san apa ada misi lagi untuk kami "

"tidak ada kalian boleh pergi dan istirahat "

Shina melongo melihat pemandangan barusan 'tou-san katanya,apa-apaan ini'

"k-kau anak dari hokage "kata shina tak percaya "ya, tentu… terkejut "jawab boruto sombong

"bi-bisakah aku tau siapa ibumu "kata shina penasaran

"hm… ibuku hinata uzumaki memang kenapa?" kata boruto tenang

"tidak, hanya saja kau sangat mirip sekali dengan ibumu "kata shina berusaha menghilangkan ke kagetanya 'sial… masah tou-san sama hinata-basan,lalu kaa-san dengan siapa… aku yakin di sini juga ada orang mirip kaa-san ku "

"baiklah,hokage-sama apa aku boleh undur diri "kata shina

"tunggu sebentar, apa kau seorang ninja "kata hokage

"ya., memang kenapa"

"kau belum memberi tau siapa orang tuamu dan asalmu "

"aku dan orang tuaku hanya pengembara, itu saja "

"hm, baiklah… kalau kau mau,kau bisa menjadi shinobi konohagakure "

"terima kasih tawaran nya,kalau begitu saya pamit hokage sama "dengan begitu shina hilang seperti di lahap api (mirip seperti scorpion mortal kombat x) semua orang yang di sana terkejut dengan ulah shina pasalnya baru pertama kali mereka melihat shunsin berbasis element "dia menghilang dengan shunsin api, aku baru melihatnya sekarang" kata sarada

"tidak, di dunia shinobi belum pernah ada yang menghilang dengan cara seperti itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia "kata hokage

Tempat training ground 7

"hah… sekarang aku harus apa" gumam shina yang sekarang bersandar di pohon,mata emerald nya melihat ke jalan setapak, tepat di sana di pinggir sungai ada seseorang, "hm,.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu "kata shina

Setelah melihat dengan jelas, shina menyeringai dia tau siapa orang yang berdiri di sungai sana, shina mulai membuat handseal

 ** _SUITON:SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU_**

sekarang laki-laki bermarga uchiha itu sedang berdiri di tepian sungai, mata onyx nya tertuju pada jembatan di mana dia pertama kalinya bertemu si ninja penuh kejutan,Naruto uzumaki,

Sasuke uchiha nama orang tadi dia berhenti sejenak di sungai untuk beristirahat, sebelum pulang ke rumah. Saat sedang enak-enaknya bersantai air di depanya bergemuruh membentuk naga air cukup besar dan langsung menyerang sasuke,merasa dalam bahaya sasuke melompat ke belakang, tepatnya ke tanah lapang training ground 7"sudah ku duga.. serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan "kata seseorang di balik semak semak

"siapa kau "tanya sasuke dengan wajah datar, tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun

orang tadi pun keluar menampilkan bocah usia sekitar 14 ke 15 tahunan, (penampilan shinachiku sama seperti minato saat genin) dengan rambut pirang,kulit agak tan,dan mata emeraldnya "aku hanya sedang melatih jutsuku yang baru, sekaligus menjaili seseorang mungkin itu menyenangkan "kata shina polos

"kau,tau tindakanmu itu dapat mencelakai seseorang "kata sasuke masih datar

"aku hanya butuh teman sparing, dan ku dengar kau adalah rival dari hokage ke tujuh itu berarti kau kuat, ehm… bagaimana? "

"apanya?" tanya bingun sasuke

"kau mau sparing denganku, sekaligus aku mau melihat seberapa jauh kemampuanku"

"aku tidak punya waktu"

"ayolah…. cuma beberapa jutsu saja tidak akan memakan waktu sepuluh menit "

sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik

"hanya sepuluh menit tidak lebih "

Shina yang mendengar itu makin semangat, sasuke tidak tau siap yang dia lawan

Shina mulai membuat segel

 **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF

sepuluh clon shina sudah terbentuk,satu per satu bunshin shina menyerang sasuke secara bersamaan, hanya baru 4 detik sepuluh bunshin shina di kalahkan dengan mudah "apa kau serius ingin melawan ku" kata sasuke meremehkan, namun shina terus menambah bunshinya.hingga sekitar 5menit kemudian "sudah saat nya" kata shinachiku asli beberapa meter dari sasuke. **OIROKE NO JUTSU**

BOFF BOFF BOFF

seketika delapan bunshin shina yang sekitar 1 meter dari sasuke berubah menjadi gadis sexy yang mengiurkan.sasuke sendiri hanya diam, matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar, darah panas mulai mengucur di hidungnya, mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan surga dunia.karena sibuk dengan wanita sasuke tidak menyadari shinachiku asli sudah di belakangnya dan berjongkok, lalu shina mengunakan jutsu terlarang, sekaligus jutsu favorite-nya, mengunakan segel tiger

 **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gurushi!"**

CEPP

empat jari shina berhasil menembus pantat sang uchiha,wajah sasuke kali ini biru pucat setelah itu

WUSHHHH

Sasuke terbang beberapa ratus meter karena terkena efek dari jutsu paling sakaratul maut itu,tidak ada yang spesial dari jutsu itu tapi rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan apalagi rasa sakit itu akan hilang selama seminggu

"hahahahah… dengan begitu kau bisa langsung ke rumahmu sasuke sensei "kata shina senang, yah selain konohamaru, sasuke dan kakashi juga menjadi guru bagi shina di dunianya

Patung hokage ke enam,di sana sudah ada pria kolot masih jomblo,yang sedang santai berbaring menikmati angin sore,mata hokage ke enam itu melihat ke depan di mana salah satu mantan muridnya melayang dengan tidak elite, kakashi tau penyebabnya "wah wah wah…. ternyata jutsu ku masih populer ya "kata si hokage bermasker tersenyum

Saat ini sakura sedang berjalan ke rumahnya,lebih tepatnya mansion uchiha, dia membawa belanjaan untuk di masak, kebetulan suaminya akan pulang,saat akan melangkah ke gerbang uchiha sakura di kagetkan dengan benda jatuh dari langit

BRUKKK

Sakura mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali, melihat suaminya jatuh dengan absurd. Segera mungkin sakura menolongnya

"sasuke-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa,kenapa bisan jatuh dari langit "tanya sakura setelah membantu suaminya berdiri

"ugh… sial… ini gara-gara bocah itu… bocah kembaran si dobe "jawab kesal sasuke

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, bingun atas perkataan sasuke, kecuali pada kata dobe yang di maksud naruto

"maksudmu boruto" kata sakura

"bukan, tapi ciri-cirinya sama dengan boruto "jawab sasuke masih kesal

"memang apa yang bocah itu lakukan, sehingga sasuke-kun jatuh se-absurd itu "tanya sakura sambil cekikikan

"hn,dia menggunakan jurus andalan kakashi sensei "

"eh? Jurus kakashi-sensei? Memang dia muridnya? Lalu apa jurusnya.chidori, raikiri? "

"bukan,jurus taijutsu terlarangnya "

"apa? Bagaimana mungkin sasuke-kun kena jurus absurd itu "tanya syok sakura

Sasuke tidak menjawab, kalau di jelaskan seterusnya apalagi kena jurus mesum itu, maka sakura akan mengamuk, maka dari itu sasuke diam dan merasakan efek dari jurus terlarang yang baru di terimanya

Shina sekarang sedang berkeliling di pinggiran hutan kematian dia mencari tanah datar dan luas,kemungkinan shina akan bercamping di sana

"nah, kurasa ini cukup luas…. baiklah" shina mulai merapal segel tangan

 **MOKUTON:RENCHUKA NO JUTSU**

muncul rumah dua tingkat dari kayu buatan justsu mokuton shina, "baiklah, rumah sudah jadi… dan hari sudah mulai senja, sebaiknya aku ke pasar konohan mencari makanan "shina pun pergi ke distrik konoha di perjalanan, shina hanya memandang langit "hanami… apa kau baik-baik saja, nii-san merindukanmu… aku janji aku akan menyelamatkan mu karena itu jalan ninjaku "

Ramen ichiraku tempat favorit sang hokage,sekarang naruto sudah ada di sana sebelum pulang ke rumah naruto mampir dulu ke kedai ichiraku, "ramen jumbo satu jii-san "kata seseorang duduk bersebelahan dengan naruto,naruto yang familiar dengan suara itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke sebelah "hallo hokage-sama "shina berujar

"oh hallo… kau suka ramen juga ya" tanya naruto

"tentu, itu makanan favorite ku dan tou-sanku, tapi saat kaa-san tau kalau kita maniak ramen sudah tidak ada jalan lain selain diganti menjadi sayuran,dan aku paling tidak suka dengan sayuran "

"wah, selera kita sama yah, aku juga tidak suka sayuran hehehe"

Shina hanya tersenyum

"jadi bagaimana? "

"apanya?"

"soal tadi siang, apa kau berminat jadi shinobi "

Shina berpikir sejenak

"hm, entahlah… aku harus segera menemukan adiku secepatnya"

"oh, soal itu… aku sudah menyuruh ANBU untuk mencari keberadaanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula aku lihat kau memiliki bakat hebat, apalagi kau bisa menggunakan shunsin element "

"hm…. yah baiklah, setidaknya aku dapat pekerjaan "jawab shina dengan senyuman

"bagus… mungkin aku akan memasukan mu di daftar genin, sementara untuk tim… aku memasukan mu di tim 7 dengan jounin bingbingan konohamaru "

'tou-san brengsek, di dunia sana aku sudah jadi anggota ANBU tapi di sini, genin… yang benar saja' batin miris shina

"yah… baiklah…sekarang sudah saatnya menyantap ramenku "

. TIME SKIP KE ESOKAN HARINYA DI TRAINING GROUND 7

"baiklah… sekarang aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena kita mendapat teman baru… jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku selanjutnya kalian" kata konohamaru, di jawab anggukan oleh tiga muridnya

"mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu… blonde "kata jounin tersebut menujuk shina, "kenapa tidak sensei saja yang memberi contoh"

"baiklah… namaku sarutobi konohamaru,yang aku suka menolong orang, yang aku tidak suka adalah keributan, dan cita-cita ku jadi hokage "

"baiklah, sekarang giliranku… namaku boruto uzumaki, yang aku suka makan ramen dan game yang aku tidak suka menunggu ramen lama di sajikan,cita-cita ku jadi ninja terhebat "kata boruto dengan semangat

"namaku sarada uchiha,yang aku suka anmitsu dan dango,yang aku tidak suka orang arogan dan cita-cita ku jadi hokage "

"aku mitsuki, aku suka telur,yang tidak suka banyak,dan cita-cita ku menguasai semua jutsu "

"yosh… sekarang giliranmu" konohamaru sambil menunjuk shina

"aku shinachiku,yang aku suka tidak ada,yang tidak aku suka,juga tidak ada,dan cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan "jawab shina dengan senyuman

Semua orang di sana sweatdrop melihat perkenalan aneh dari shina, 'dia hanya,memperkenalkan nama saja' batin boruto, sarada, mitsuki, 'dia mirip kakashi-senpai'batin konohamaru

"Jadi, sekarang kau adalah anggota tim 7, aku akan mengujimu seberapa jauh kekuatan mu dan untuk kalian boruto, sarada, mitsuki lakukan sparing, sementara aku akan men-tes shina "di jawab anggukan oleh muridnya

"nah, sekarang kau hanya perlu merebut lonceng ini dariku, gunakan semua kekuatan mu, mengerti! "

"ha'i"

"yosh… mulai"

Shina mulai berlari dengan kunai biasa di kedua tanganya,siap menebas konohamaru,tentu jounin itu bisa menghindar tebasan tebasan dengan mudah.shina tidak kehabisan akal dia melempar shuriken

 **SHURIKEN:KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Shuriken yang tadinya satu kali ini jadi puluhan, konohamaru menangkis dan menghindar, "cuma itu kemampuan mu "ejek jounin tersebut "sekarang giliran ku

Konohamaru membuat segel

 **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

sepuluh clon konohamaru menyerang shina secara beruntun,shina sendiri kewalahan menahan serangan taijutsu sensei-nya, dan di saat lengan shina terkena tendangan ke perut hingga tersungkur, shina meringis kesakitan

"apa kau menyerah" kata konohamaru

"sayang nya sensei kita tidak bisa bermain lagi,murid-muridmu sudah datang "jawab shina menyeringai

"hm, apa maksudmu… aku tidak melihat mereka" setelah berucap seperti itu,tiba-tiba

Pandangan di depanya menjadi pecah seperti kaca hancur berkeping-keping, setelah itu juga konohamaru mendengar muridnya mitsuki, yang entah dari mana mengucapkan jutsu

 **KAI**

"WAHH… ini enak sekali shanebayo "teriak shina beberapa meter di depan konohamaru, dengan bungkusan ramen-cup "kau terkena genjutsu sensei" kata mitsuki,menjelaskan kebingungan sensei nya "genjutsu, tapi sejak kapan "tanya terkejut konohamaru

"hm…. sejak sensei memperkenalkan diri… dan ini "shina sambil melempar lonceng

Konohamaru menangkap lonceng itu dan, tersenyum "baiklah, selamat kau lulus"

Di perjalan di tengah kota,shina boruto, dan sarada sedang berjalan-jalan,karena sensei mereka ada tugas, lalu mitsuki pulang ke rumahnya…

"hm… hari sudah mulai sore sebaiknya kalian pulang, "kedua temanya mengerutkan kening,atas ucapan shina

"kenapa… masih ada waktu.. lagi pula aku bosan di rumah "jawab boruto

"hn, aku hanya menyarankan saja,kau bisa terlambat makan malam bersama keluargamu "kata shina

"keluarga… kheh… ayahku saja selalu tidak ada di rumah setiap hari, kalau pulang selalu tengah malam lalu besoknya sudah pergi lagi… "

"ayahmu hokage bukan, seharusnya kau mengerti posisi ayahmu selain mengatur desa dia juga perlu memperhatikan keluarganya… dan dia pulang tengah malam cukup baik dari pada tidak pulang sama sekali…. "

boruto merenungkan perkataan shina

"tapi tetap saja… dia tidak menjadi sosok ayah bagiku,aku hanya ingin bersama ayah lebih lama, berlatih, piknik "

"tapi,seburuk-buruknya ayahmu,aku yakin dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganmu "

Lagi-lagi boruto terdiam

"yah,mungkin aku harus pulang, dan juga mungkin ibuku sudah masak makan malam, jaa "boruto berlari berlawanan arah

"apa kau serius ingin jadi hokage "ucap shina ke sarada

"ya, memang kenapa… masalah "

Shina terkekeh mendengar itu

"kau lihat tadi… boruto ngambek karena ayahnya selalu di sibukan dengan tugas hokage… kau tidak mau anakmu akan seperti boruto "

"apa… tentusaja tidak… walau pun aku jadi hokage,aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga "

"bagus… hey.. sarada apa kau tidak pulang"

"oh.. iya… mama memasak banyak hari ini karena papaku pulang "

"oh.. baiklah… akan ku antar"

"eh?... untuk apa kau mengantarku"

Shina hanya menggeleng kepala

"hari sudah gelap… berbahaya bagi seorang gadis jalan sendirian… meskipun kau itu ninja tapi kau tetap wanita yang butuh perlindungan "jawab shina datar

sarada tercengan mendengar penuturan shina,belum pernah ada yang mengatakan seperti itu, apalagi menyebut dirinya gadis, karena sarada di anggap tomboy oleh teman-temanya

"um… terserah" kata sarada ketus meskipun ada rona di pipinya

Sepanjang jalan shina dan sarada terdiam

"bagaimana denganmu,apa kau tidak ikut pulang "tanya sarada

"di flat ku tidak ada siapa-siapa… aku sendirian "

"oh… sampai di depan belok kiri di sana rumahku"

Shinachiku mengangguk, paham.berjalan beriringan sambil memasukan ke dua tangan nya ke saku celana.sarada sendiri diam dengan pikiran campur aduk

"baikalah… jadi ini rumahmu kan… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "kata shina sambil berbalik

"tunggu shina-kun" sarada tidak sadar menambah suffix di akhiran

"apa?"

"ehm… bagaimana kau ikut makan bersama kami….mamaku sedang masak banyak hari ini… anggap saja terima kasihku untuk mengantarku "kata sarada malu malu

"tidak perlu aku akan ke ichiraku ramen?" jawab shina

"ayolah shina-kun… cuma sebentar"

"kenapa kau begitu memaksa" kata shin sambil menyeringai

Sarada gelagapan menjawab "em… itu.. em…"

"baiklah… aku ikut" jawab shinachiku

 **To be continued**

Yang pertama,leo minta maaf karena baru update sekarang,namanya juga kehidupan pasti di sana ada kesibukan

Tapi leo usahain bakal namatin ini fic#haruslah

Yang ke dua,leo harap kalian masih suka dengan karya leo yang satu ini meskipun dari tulisan

Ok,segitu dulu ya

See you next chapter guyss

Assalamualaikum

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 3: chuunin exam

"tadaima" ucap sarada

"okaeri" "balas yang di dalam, sarada dan shinachiku masuk ke dalam,sarada membawa shina ke ruang makan seketika di berada di sana mata onyx sasuke berkilat tajam menatap shinachiku,shina sendiri hanya nyengir….

"KAU.." tanya sasuke

"hn, hallo" jawab shina sopan

Sakura yang mendengar suaminya berteriak segera mencari siapa yang di bentak sasuke,seketika emerald sakura bertemu emerald shinachiku

'ternyata… ibuku bersama dengan paman sasuke…. argh… sial… hanami kenapa kau di bawa ke dunia serba merepotkan ini… shikadai tolong aku… lagi pula mana si kakek rikudo sennin itu sih' gerutu shina dalam hati

"eh? Papa sudah kenal dengan shina-kun" tanya sarada

"dia… dia… orang yang membuat ku menderita seperti ini "jawab dingin sasuke

"hehehe… kan paman sendiri yang mau sparing denganku… dan yah… tidak sampai sepuluh menit paman sudah kabur "jawab shina nyengir

"bukanya kabur…. kau-kau kenapa bisa menggunakan jutsu laknat itu hah "teriak sasuke

"jadi… anak ini yang dimaksud sasuke-kun "tanya sakura

"ya… siapa lagi"

"hallo… uchiha-san… namaku shinachiku "kata shina ke sakura

"hallo… aku uchiha sakura.. ibu sarada"

"jadi sarada dia teman barumu "

Sarada mengangguk,shina sendiri masih di beri plototan oleh sasuke, "baiklah… gomenasai paman sasuke"

"ck, lain kali… aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" jawab sasuke

"sarada kenapa kau tidak ajak shina ke tempat makan "kata sakura

sarada pun mengikuti instruksi dari mama nya segera dia membawa shina ke tempat duduk "ittadakasimasu" sorak mereka berempat

Sedangkan di tempat lain,tempat di mana dimensi shinachiku dan hanami berada,tepat di kediaman namikaze, di mana sekarang nanadaime hokage sedang makan malam bersama sang istri nyonya namikaze sakura,ninja penuh kejutan itu menatap istrinya lekat-lekat dari tadi cuma melamun saja,naruto tidak bodoh, pasti yang di pikiran sakura adalah shina dan hana "hah…. sakura-chan,aku juga mengkhawatirkan mereka… yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa agar mereka selamat… lagi pula 2 hari lagi kakashi-sensei sudah siap…. aku yang akan menjemputnya "kata naruto menenangkan istrinya

"TIDAK… aku akan ikut… bagaimanapun juga aku ibu mereka… aku akan menyelamatkan mereka,apa kau tidak tau rasanya terjebak di dimensi lain… saat itu kita juga di jebak dalam genjutsu tobi.. kau juga merasakanya juga kan, itu sebabnya aku ikut, mereka butuh seorang ibu untuk membingbing, bagaimana pun juga mereka masih anak-anak,aku tersiksa di sini,satu hari rasanya seperti setahun, apa mereka sudah makan,apa mereka sudah mandi… aku… hiks.. merindukan mereka "kali ini air mata sakura tidak bisa di bendung lagi,naruto memeluk istrinya berusaha menenangkan,mengusap lembut rambut pingkis sang istri "aku tau itu… hm…sejak dari kecil aku tumbuh tanpa orang tua, berbeda denganmu… jadi tidak salah kau marah seperti itu… aku.. merasa menjadi orang tua yang tidak berguna,menyelamatkan anak saja tidak bisa, apa lagi seluruh desa "sakura merasa terkejut dengan perkataan suaminya itu "tapi aku ini seorang hokage… kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan masalah yang besar,aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah kecil,kita tidak tau dimensi apa yang di pijak shina dan hanami… aku tidak bisa melihat kau terluka, cukup aku saja,aku akan menjemput mereka dan pulang dengan selamat itu adalah janjiku sakura-chan, "lanjut naruto

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku,apa aku harus menungumu pulang, kapan? Apa kau bisa memprediksinya "tanya sakura tegas

"tidak" jawab naruto lemas

"lalu apa? "

"aku hanya- "

"hanya apa? "kali ini nada sakura meninggi

"aku"

"aku apa naruto, jawab"

"AKU HANYA TAKUK KEHILANGAN KAMU SAKURA-CHAN,dengar kita tidak tau dimensi apa yang sekarang di tempati shina,apa di sana ada monster? Apa di sana ada orang yang lebih kuat dariku,aku takut kehilanganmu,aku sangat mencintaimu, dan kau masih ingat bukan kita terjebak di dimensi buatan tobi saat itu kau di sandra, kalau saja tidak ada bantuan dari akatsuki maka aku akan mati di sana, dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu,itu cukup bahwa aku ini masih lemah sakura-chan "sakura tersenyum,tidak salah dia memilih calon suaminya itu naruto,sakura menatap sapphire milik suaminya itu,wanita berusia 34 tahun itu mengusap pipi berkumis kucing dengan lembut

"hey…apa kau mau mendengar cerita sedikit "kata sakura,lalu sekarang bergantian sakura mengusap rambut blonde naruto yang sedang bersandar di leher putih jenjang nya

"ini tentang cerita suamiku si hokage ke tujuh,dari awal memang dia itu orang yang menyebalkan, dari kecil dia selalu membuat onar supaya di akui oleh warga desa, "naruto tertawa kecil

"sewaktu di akademi aku merasa senang bisa satu team dengan sasaku-kun, tapi di sana juga ada ninja pirang yang hiperaktif, yang membuat darahku naik turun "naruto sedikit cemberut mendengar nama kata rivalnya itu

"tapi,kehadirannya selalu ada untuku, dia selalu menyelamatkanku berkali-kali meskipun akhirnya tubuhnya penuh dengan luka,waktu suamiku itu mau pergi training trip bersama almarhum jiraya-sama, aku bertekad belajar medic-nin pada tsunade-shisou, agar kalau di terluka aku bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkanya,waktu 2 setengah tahun mulai berlalu,dia datang dengan penampilan yang berbeda,tapi tetap saja sifatnya tidak berubah,selalu ceria, semangat, ceroboh,dan juga jangan lupa idiot "sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya,tidak seperti naruto yang sekarang sedang cemberut lagi, mendengar kata idiot

"beralih ke waktu selanjutnya, saat itu sedang terjadi invasi di konoha tepatnya,pemimpin akatsuki menghancurkan konoha dengan satu kali serangan, semua hancur tidak tersisa… saat itu juga aku bingun harus bagaimana,hanya ada satu orang yang berada di pikiranku saat itu… aku memanggil namanya dengan keras, dan apa yang terjadi,? dia datang mengalahkan semua pain juga menghidupkan warga konoha,aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sewaktu dia di gendong oleh kakashi-sensei, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memeluknya erat,memeluk seorang pahlawan konoha "sakura tersenyum

"lalu saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat, singkat saja suamiku itu orangnya kuat,dia bisa mengalahkan obito,madara, jubi bahkan kaguya sekalipun tanpa henti… lalu kau tau saat kyubi di extrak dan kau hampir mati… di sana aku mempertaruhkan semuanya, aku tidak peduli aku akan mati sekalipun agar kau tetap hidup,aku tidak terbiasa dengan cengiran bodohmu itu,menggodaku,selalu mengajaku kencan,rasanya semua itu akan hilang kalau kau mati,aku sadar saat kau sekarat hanya ada satu lelaki yang merebut hatiku dan namanya naruto namikaze,pahlawan dunia shinobi sekaligus suamiku tercinta…. sekarang kau masih berfikir kau itu lemah,kau tidak akan kehilanganku naruto,kita akan selalu bersama susah maupun senang, jangan selalu menanggung beban sendiri naruto terkadang seseorang butuh bantuan "akhiranya naruto tersenyum, lalu mendongkak melihat istri merah muda nya itu, "terima kasih sakura-chan… untuk semuanya,aku tidak tau harus apa kalau kau tidak di sampingku…kau benar… mereka anak kita, aku tidak boleh egois… kita akan menjemput mereka sakura-chan "

"Hmm… baiklah… sekarang kita makan "

"siap… nyonya namikaze hokage "

Konohagakure lebih indah jika di malam hari, apalagi kalau di lihat langsung dari datarn tinggi, seperti sekarang ini, shina sedang duduk tepat di atas monumen kepala youndaime hokage, yang sekaligus kakek-nya, aka Namikaze minato

Shina sendiri sangat ngefans dengan kakenya sendiri, untuk itulah dia mewarisi semua yang di miliki kakek-nya,dia juga ngefans pada sosok shodaime hokage hashirama senju, mungkin karena kekkai genkai yang sama yaitu mokuton,bahkan naruto sampai terpuruk mendengar anaknya ngefans ke kakek serta hokage pertama bukan dirinya, meski bisa di bilang naruto adalah hokage terkuat dari semua hokage,sedang kan adiknya sendiri yaitu hanami namikaze lebih menurun ke ibunya dari sifat sampai jutsu.hanami juga mewarisi jutsu air milik nidaime hokage aka tobirama senju,hanami bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan, tidak salah keluarga serta teman-teman memberi julukan tobirama reborn pada hanami.namun bukan itu yang di ingat shina

FLASHBACK

"shinachiku mewarisi jutsu milik ayah dan shodaime hokage,lalu hanami yang mewarisi sifat sakura-chan dan element suiton setara nidaime hokage,lalu aku mewariskan apanya "ucap naruto yang sekarang di ruang tamu bersama shianchiku dan hanami yang sedang bermain tidak jauh dari sana nyonya namikaze sedang merajut

"hmm… aku rasa sifat nii-san sama dengan ayah,selain rambut… aku juga memiliki bola mata sama seperti ayah,lalu apa lagi yang harus di wariskan "tanya hanami

" bukan begitu,hana-chan ayah cuma ingin semua jutsu ayah juga di pelajari oleh kalian "jawab naruto

"hah… ayah ini… nii-san kan sudah punya semuanya mulai dari rasengan, rasengshuriken, hingga senjutsu sudah bisa ya meskipun belum sempurna "kata hanami

"eh? Memang sudah berapa persen kau sudah menguasai senjutsu shinachiku" tanya naruto

"entahlah… tapi menurut gamakichi senjutsuku sudah mencapai 85%, sedangkan hanami baru 50% mengingat usianya masih muda "

naruto yang mendengar itu merasa takjub "wow…itu baru anaku dattebayo "

"tentu saja shanabayo/shabanero" jawab shinachiku dan hanami mantap

"hahahha… tentu saja kalian anaku, anak hokage terkuat serta tampan ini "kata naruto narsis sambil menujuk nujuk dirinya,

Sedang kan sakura hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat sifat narsis suaminya itu,

"maaf ya ayah…. ayah memang terkuat dari semua kage tapi ayah masih kalah soal ke tampanan… soalnya nidaime hokage dan youndaime hokage yang paling tampan… kyaaaa "jawab hanami

Sedangkan naruto langsun pundung mendengar penuturan sang putri kecilnya, shinachiku nyengir, dan sakura tertawa terbahak bahak

FLASHBACK END

Mengingat ke sana shina menjadi rindu keluarganya, 'tapi di pikir pikir… hanami tidak salah nidaime dan kakek memang tampan dari pada ayah… hehehe aku belum pernah melihat ayah jadi mendung seperti itu 'shina tersenyum sendiri

"hanami apa kau baik-baik saja nii-san meri dukanmu "kata shina menerawang langit malam yang indah

"hey… apa yang kau lakukan di sana" tanya seseorang di belakang shinachiku

"oh… aku sedang bersantai… "jawab shina

Orang berambut perak serta memakai masker aka kakashi hatake, duduk di sebelah shina,kakashi sudah mengenal shina sejak di ruang hokage bersama naruto kemarin

"lalu apa yang di lakukan jiji di sini "kata shina, kakaahi melongo'jiji…apa aku sudah setua itu'batin kakashi, mantan rokudaime hokage

"yah… sama seperti mu aku juga sedang bersantai "

"em.. hey… shina.. apa namamu shinachiku saja… apa ada margamu… clan misalnya "

"ayahku dan ibuku bukan dari clan… "

"oh… lalu kenapa kau mempunyai chakra uzumaki" tanya kakashi datar

DEG

Shina lupa satu hal bahwa kakashi itu seorang Shinobi pewaris tahta klan Hatake yang terakhir yang memiliki bakat alami dalam membeda-bedakan setiap jenis Chakra.

"tapi jiji harus berjanji satu hal untuku,aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku tapi jiji tidak boleh memberitau siapapun "ucap shina serius, kakashi menganguk setuju

"kau benar aku seorang uzumaki- "

"tapi yang aku tau hanya ada beberapa uzumaki di dunia shinobi,seperti naruto, boruto, himawari dan karin "sanggah kakashi

"makanya dengar dulu penjelasanku,jangan main potong bicara saja "kata shina kesal,kakashi hanya tersenyum

"nama asli ku Namikaze uzumaki haruno shinachiku"

'ha-haruno…. bukankah itu marga sakura… 'batin kakashi kaget

"kakek ku seorang hokage,lebih tepat nya youndaime,minato namikaze,dan neneku kushina uzumaki,ayah naruto namikaze serta ibu haruno sakura,aku mempunyai adik bernama namikaze uzumaki haruno hanami, yang sekarang sedang di culik,dan aku bukan berasal dari di mensi ini "kata shina panjang lebar, lagi lagi kakashi di buat terkejut

"jadi soal orang tuamu pengembara itu bohongya "

"hn, ya mau bagaimana lagi… aku belum tau betul dunia ini… jadi kau taukan "

"ya, aku mengerti…. sekarang kau bagaimana "

"entahlah aku…. tapi setidaknya menuggu hasil dari para ANBU suruhan hokage,ya.. bisa di bilang suruhan ayahku "

"haha… aku tidak menyangka di sana juga ada si mensi seperti ini… bagaimana kehidupan di sana "tanya kakashi penasaran

"tidak jauh berbeda,jiji tetap jadi rokudaime hokage lalu selanjutnya ayah… hanya saja ibuku tidak dengan ayah di sini "

kakashi bisa mengerti perasan shinachiku sekarang, dan lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan saja "hmmm… apabila kau anaknya naruto itu berarti kau suka ramen "

"tentu saja shanabayo" jawab shina semangat'haha.. ayah dan anak sama saja… naruto sering mengatakan dattebayo sedangkan sakura shannaro,hm.. shanabayo.. cukup bagus'batin kakashi

"baikalah ayo kita ke kedai ichiraku,dan aku yang traktir "kata kakashi

Shinachiku yang mendengar itu langsung berbinar, "YEAYYYY…. MAKAN RAMEN SEPUASNYA SHANABAYOOO "teriak girang shinachiku,meskipun sudah makan di mansion uchiha tapi soal ramen… jangan di tanya, nafsu makan nya langsung meningkat,kakashi sendiri tersenyum miri'sial… pasti makan nya seperti naruto bisa bisa habis uangku… '#apadiatidakikhlas

. KE ESOKAN HARINYA

suasana pagi hari di desa konoha, orang orang mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa.dan sekarang empat orang anak ini sedang ada di training ground 7,mereka sedang menuggu jounin bingbingan mereka konohamaru

Boffff

Kumpulan asap datang di tengah mereka menampilkan orang yang di tunggu-tunggu

"maaf semua aku terlambat "

"ya tidak apa-apa, lagi pula cuma telat sepuluhmenit "jawab sarada,teman lain nya menganguk tidak terkecuali shina, dia malah menyeringai "aku kira sensei terlamabat karena hanabi-nee "kata shina masih menyeringai

BLUSHH

Konohamaru blushing "baiklah… aku mengumpulkan kalian karena,sebentar lagi di adakan ujian chunin jadi aku mempromosikan kalian jadi chunin, kalau kalian ingin ikut isilah data kalian pada kertas ini "kata konohamaru memberi kertas formulir'hoho… mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya… kau tidak berubah di sana maupun di sini konohamaru-nii 'batin shina

Mereka berempat mengambil masing-masing kertas "mungkin itu saja yang aku sampaikan jaa"

Bofff

"bagaimana dengan kalian, apa ikut "tanya sarada

"tentu saja aku ikut, dattebasa.. aku akan menunjukan pada ayahku seluruh kemampuanku yang sebenarnya "kata boruto semangat

"ya mungkin aku juga ikut,tapi masalah nya ada yang ganjil di sini "kata mitsuki

"kau benar… semua team terdiri dari tiga orang genin dan satu jounin… kalau peraturan tetap mengatakan harus minimal tiga genin… aku yang keluar "jawab shina tenang'khek, untuk apa ujian chunin… di sana aku sudah jadi wakil ANBU'batin narsis shina

"APA… tidak boleh… apa kau tidak ingin jadi chunin shina "tanya sarada

"hey hey hey… bukan begitu aku hanya menurut pada peraturan saja "jawab shina enteng

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantor tou-san ku,mungkin bisa membantu kita "kata boruto

Mereka berempat pun berjalan meningalakan training ground 7 dan menuju kantor hokage

Mereka berjalan bersampingan sarada dan boruto di depan sementara shina dan mitsuki di belakang, "pst.. hey.. mitsuki apa kau sudah bisa shunshin "tanya shina di sela berjalan,mitsuki menolehkan pandangaanya ke arah shina "tentu memang kenapa" jawab mitsuki

"kantor hokage masih jauh jadi,kau tau kan "kata shina

"hah… shina.. dengar meskipun aku bisa shunshin tapi aku tidak bisa membawa tiga orang sekaligus "

"aku mengerti,kau hanya perlu memilih satu orang di antara boruto dan sarada sisanya untuku "merasa namanya di bicarakan sarada dan boruto melihat ke belakang. "Ada apa kalian membicarakan kami? "tanya boruto

"hn, baiklah aku pilih boruto" bukanya di jawab, mitsuki malah berjalan ke arah boruto dan memegang pundaknya

WUSHHHH

Kepulan asap terlihat dengan menghilangnya mitsuki dan boruto.

"mereka sudah pergi… baiklah giliranku "tanpa pikir panjang shina meraih pergelangan sarada,sarada yang masih bingun dengan kejadian barusan tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tanganya lalu

SRINGGG

bukan shunshin yang shina gunakan tapi formula hiraishin

KANTOR HOKAGE

Sekarang naruto sedang berusaha melawan musuh yang harus di hadapinya setiap hari,hanya berbahan pena sebagai senjata, naruto berusaha untuk memusnahkan kertas hvs yang tidak ada habisnya, kalau bisa, dia ingin sekali menghancurkan kertas itu dengan rasenggan nya

SRINGGGG

Kilatan kuning muncul di di hadapan hokage

To be continued

Heheh,gimana,btw leo lagi ngebut sekarang,ya walaupun harus begadang untuk buatin ini fic

Ok gitu aja#what? Cuma itu doank

See you next chapter guyss

Assalamualaikum

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 4:chuunin exam part 2

Naruto di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang tiba-tiba, 'apa tadi itu hiraishin'pikir naruto,dia melihat ke depan ada dua orang genin,shina dan sarada

"maaf menggangu anda hokage-sama "kata shina mendahului

"hn,memang ada apa? "Tanya naruto

"sebaiknya kita tunggu dua orang tamu lainya "kata shina, naruto hanya menganguk

Setelah satu menit,muncul suara poff di sertai asap kecil,tepat di kiri sarada ada boruto dan mitsuki

"hmm, ternyata shunshinmu lebih cepat dari ku shina "kata mitsuki, shina hanya tersenyum

"baikalah, ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya naruto. Lagi

"begini tou-san… kami berempat ingin mengikuti ujian chunin "kata boruto

"ya lalu" kata hokage

"emm… dalam peraturan dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari satu jounin dan tiga genin,kalau kami berempat ikut ujian chunin maka salah satu dari kami akan ada yang tidak ikut,dan aku tidak mau itu… setidaknya tou-san berusaha agar tim kami utuh berempat "kata boruto panjang lebar

Naruto tersenyum mendengar anaknya

"Tentu saja…kalian bisa mengikuti ujian chunin tanpa ada yang tersisihkan,kau tau ujian chunin kali ini di ikuti oleh 3 desa besar, kumogakure, sunagakure,kirikagure,serta konoha sebagai tuan rumah… dan team dari desa lain juga ada yang empat orang.. jadi jangan khawatir "naruto menjelaskan secara tenang

"yosh… arigato tou-san, kalian dengarkan! Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk ujian nanti "dengan perkatan boruto yang penuh semangat, mereka berempat keluar ruangan hokage

sementara itu jauh di tempak shina berada, sesosok berpakaian serba hitam dengan motiv awan merah muncul di gua yang gelap,mata merah yang menampilkan tiga tomoe berputar perlahan,shin uchiha melihat gadis di depanya, rambut pink sepunggun dan di borgol, shin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan hanami "kheh… kau akan menjadi kartu as ku,gadis kecil "ucap shin dingin

Hanami pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat sharingan dengan penuh kebencian,itulah yang di tunjukan mata blue sapphire milik hanami

"lihat saja… keluarga ku pasti akan mengalahkanmu… terutama kakaku "

Shin melihat hanami datar

"Oh… tenang aku tidak akan menyakiti kaka atau ibumu, yang aku mau hanya ayahmu saja khukhukhukhu "shin berkata sambil tersenyum psikopat

"dan… mungkin kau juga tau, ini bukan dimensi di mana kau berada.. jadi ya… keluargamu akan kesusahan untuk mencarimu "ucap shin

Saat sedang berbicara zetsu putih keluar dari tanah "maaf ada berita buruk shin-sama "kata zetsu putih

"apa itu?" Tanya shin

"aku rasa uzumaki shinachiku berhasil menyusul kita ke dimensi ini, aku melihat dia ada di tempat target kita "

"sialan… bocah itu tidak menyerah rupanya… tapi tak apa… dia akan ku sambut dengan benar selayaknya tamu "shin menyeringai

Hanami sendiri tertegung memdengar kakanya berhasil menyusul ke sini, dia bahagia karena kakanya yang akan menyelamatkanya juga sedih karena hanya bisa merepotkan kakanya bahkan sampai menyusul ke dimensi lain'aku adik yang tidak berguna, gomen, nii-san'batin hanami

"tunggu kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa di dimensi ini sama dengan tempat ku tinggal, itu berarti ayahku serta ibuku ada di sini "kata hanami

"memang benar apa yang kau katakan, tapi di dimensi ini mereka tidak bersama dan kau serta kakamu tidak terlahir di sini… biar aku beri bocoran naruto uzumaki berpasangan dengan hinata hyuga dan sakura haruno dengan uchiha sasuke "

Hanami menunduk,karena ayah dan ibunya tidak bersama di dimensi ini

"tapi di sini juga ada ayahku bukan, kenapa kau tidak mengincar ayahku yang di sini saja "teriak hanami penuh amarah

"tadinya memang begitu, tapi kalau aku gagal dengan rencana pertama yaitu mengincar ayahmu yang asli maka akan ku gunakan rencana cadangan yaitu dengan mengincar ayahmu yang berada di dimensi ini "ucap shin menyeringai

Hanami yang mendengar itu jadi geram "brengsek,tidak cukup dengan ayah kandungku kau juga mengincar ayahku di dimensi ini,kau memang licik "

"hahaha.. terimakasih pujianya" dengan berkata seperti itu shin menghilang dengan jutsu KAMUI miliknya

Berhubung konohamaru tidak bisa berlatih dengan tim tujuh karena tugas dari hokage maka, sekarang semua member konohamaru berlatih sendiri-sendiri di tempat latihan biasa,sebenarnya yang berlatih cuma boruto, mitsuki dan sarada sedang kan shinachiku masih asyik dengan lima ramen cupnya, "hei… shina apa kau juga tidak ikut latihan" tanya boruto

"enm… hehe aku lagi males" jawab shina

"kau ini, bagaiman kalau kau gagal di ujian nanti,sementara kalau ada yang gagal satu anggota saja maka satu tim itu gugur, "kata sarada

"tenang lah sarada-chan,aku males bukan berati tidak ikut berlatih…hanya menungu momen "kata shina,tiga orang lainya mengerutkan alis bingung "maksudmu" tanya sarada, mewakili yang lain

"kalau kau ingin serius latihan maka keluarkan semua kemampuan kalian, sama seperti melawan sarutobi-sensei, sedangkan yang aku lihat, kalian hanya mengunkan teknik taijutsu masing-masing dan melempar shuriken atau kunai,tidak dengan jutsu kalian miliki "jawab shina panjang lebar

"kami mengeluarkan jutsu hanya melawan sensei kami, tapi kami tidak mungkin melawan dengan jutsu masing-masing itu terlalu berlebihan dan bisa melukai teman-temanku "jawab sarada tegas

Shina tersenyum mendengar itu

"lalu,bila suatu saat nanti, andai saja di antara boruto atau mitsuki atau kau sarada dalam ujian chunin nanti harus melawan satu sama lain bahkan di perbolehkan… membunuh "shina menyeringai,dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sarada tertegung dengan ucapan shina lalu saat hendak menjawab,mitsuki sudah mendahului "bila memang seperti itu, aku tidak peduli dengan gelar chunin,karena dari kita bertiga tidak mungkin saling membunuh "jawab mitsuki

"mitsuki benar, kalau pun memang begitu, aku yakin tidak ada aturan saling membunuh,meskipun aku tidak yakin sih… tapi bila aku melawan sarada atau mitsuki aku cukup mengalahkanya tanpa harus membunuhnya "ucap lantang boruto, menambahkan kata-kata dari mitsuki

Lagi lagi shina tersenyum, lalu berdiri berjalan menghadapi mereka

"selamt kalian lulus,ya aku hanya mengetes seberapa jauh kalian bisa mempertahankan ikatan sahabat kalian "kata shina

"tunggu dulu jadi kau hanya mengetes kami… untuk apa? "tanya boruto

"dengar perkataan ku baik-baik… orang yang melanggar perintah di anggap sampah tapi… orang yang yang mengaibaikan temanya sendiri lebih buruk dari sampah "

Boruto dan sarada merasa sangat familiar dengan kata yang di ucapkan shina, tapi boruto dan sarada terkejut dengan ucapan shina, terkeculi mitsuki

"yosh… aku ikut latihan tapi, kalian harus bersunguh sunguh.. begini saja masing masing dari kita membuat dua bunshin,lalu kalian melawan bunshin itu "shina menawarkan usul "hmm… menarik baiklah" jawab boruto, dengan begitu mereka membuta masing-masing dua bunshin, "baiklah siapa yang akan melawan bunshinku "tanya shina,

"biar aku saja… dan kau melawan bunshinku shina-kun "jawab sarada,boruto yang mendengar ada tambahan suffix di nama shina merasa iri, pasalnya dia yang lebih lama mengenal sarada, tapi belum di sebut -kun

Mereka pun mulai berlatih,shina yang asli menghadapi dua bunshin sarada begitupun sebaliknya ini juga berlaku untuk mitsuki dan boruto "baiklah… sebelum di mulai aku buat peraturan, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan bunshin dengan cepat dia adalah pemenangnya "mereka bertiga pun mengangguk setuju atas usul shina

SKIP TIME: shina berhasil mengalahkan dua bunshin sarada, sebaliknya sarada hanya bisa mengalahkan satu bunshin shina

Shinachiku win

Lalu mitsuki juga berhasil mengalahkan bunshin boruto,boruto juga berhasil mengalahkan 2 bunshin mitsuki tapi kalah cepat dengan mitsuki

Mitsuki win

Dan sekarang babak penentuan shinachiku vs mitsuki,shina sudah menyiapkan 2 bunshin sementara mitsuki sendiri belum

"kenapa kau tidak membuat bunshin mu" tanya shina heran

"hmm… tidak, aku hanya ingin duel satu lawan satu, aku rasa babak final tidak seru kalau hanya bertarung dengan bunshin "ucap mitsuki,shina pun mengerti lalu dua bunsin shina menghilang,

"baiklah… Mulai!"

. (WARNING: sambil baca, putar lagu raikiri thunder break).

Shinachiku melempar shuriken ke mitsuki,mitsuki menangkis semua serangan itu dengan kunai di tangan-nya,beralih ke kunai shina melempar satu kunai dan merapal segel

 **KUNAI KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Kunai itu berubah jadi ratusan, kali ini mitsuki bukan hanya menangkis tapi juga menghindar.karena terlalu banyak mitsuki melompat ke atas, shina melihat itu melempar shuriken

 **SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

kembali ratusan shuriken mengarah ke mitsuki, karena tidak dapa menghindar mitsuki merapal segel

 **FUTON: DAITTOPAA**

Angin ke luar dari mulut mitsuki dengan kaliber besar hingga shuriken yang menyerangnya berbalik ke arah shina

Shina tidak tinggal diam, dia juga melakukan handseal

 **KATON:GOKKAKYUU NO JUTSU**

Bola api besar berhasil membungkus semua shuriken tadi,shina mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan di mana dia tidak melihat mitsuki di manapun,karena punya sensor cukup sensitif shina bisa merasakan ada gerakan di belakang,shina menunduk karena ada tendangan tiba-tiba dan adu taijutsu terjadi antara shinachiku melawan mitsuki

Shina mulai bosan karena musuhnya hanya mengandalkan taijutsu saja,dia pun mencoba menekan balik mitsuki dengan taijutsunya,karena serangan brutal dari shina, mitsuki memanjang kan kedua lenganya dan langsung melilit tubuh shina yanh kebetulan jarak mereka cukup dekat jadi mempermudah dalam mengekang

Shina sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa hanya,di lilit seperti gurita memang menyesakan, diam-diam mitsuki merapal segel

 **RAITON; HEBI MIKAZHUCHI**

Munculah aliran listrik dari sela-sela tangan mitsuki memungkinkan shina langsung tersetrum,merasa tidak ada gerakan mitsuki melepasakan lilitanya, dapat di lihat shinachiku kini sudah gosong, mitsuki melangkah mendekat ke shina tapi

Boff

Yang tadi di setrum mitsuki hanya bunshin'apa bunshin, lalu di mana yang asli'pikir mitsuki keheranan, "wah wah wah…. hey mitsuki apa kau tidak berlebihan menyetrum temanmu sendiri, ya walaupun cuma bunshin sih,... hehehe tapi kau hebat, dan kuat "seseorang mengatakan itu di pinggiran mitsuki tepat di dahan pohon,shina sedang duduk dan menonton "terima kasih, kau juga hebat, terutama taijutsumu… tapi maaf pertandingan belum usai "kata mitsuki sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

"Wow wow wow tenang,bung, aku menyerah… aku tidak mau di sengat listrik bertegangan tinggi… bisa-bisa muka ganteng ku jelek "ucap shina, narsis

Boruto dan sarada mendengus mendengar itu'cih, ganteng dari mana, ya ampun… kenapa aku harus bersama orang senarsis ini'batin mereka berdua, berbeda dengan mitsuki dia malah tersenyum

'kyaaaa.. shina-kun memang tampan'teriak inner sarada, berbeda jauh dengan pikiran sarada

Sesudah sparing bersama teman-temanya shina chiku, berjalan jalan ke sungai,dia bosan langsung pergi ke rumah kayunya sendirian,lebih baik refresing sebentar,sedangkan hari sudah mulai sore, mungkin menunjukan pukul 4 sore,lalu mata emerald melihat ke kiri di mana ada dua orang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya,shinachiku duduk dari acara tidur-tiduranya di atas rumput,duo orang tadi adalah legenda pahlawan dunia shinobi,mereka adalah naruto uzumaki sang hokage dan sasuke uchiha

"selamat sore hokage-sama dan uchiha-san "kata shinachiku sopan

"ya sore juga/hn "jawab naruto dan sasuke

"sedang apa hokage kemari,jarang sekali "tanya shina

"ah, tidak. Aku cuma ingin menghirup udara segar,aku bosan menghadapi kertas-kertas brengsek itu,dan ya saat kemari aku bertemu si teme ini "jawab naruto sambil nujuk sasuke, shina menjawab 'oh' saja

"paman sasuke,apa kau lagi tidak ada waktu,aku ingin sparing lagi "tanya shina nyengir,sedangkan sasuke sudah mulai gugup,naruto melihat sasuke, dia lihat sasuke ragu-ragu untuk menjawab

"kenapa dengan mu teme "tanya naruto

"hn,tidak apa "jawab sasuke

"atau jangan-jangan paman sasuke takut ya "tanya shina dengan seringai-nya

"tidak" jawab mantap sasuke

Shina menghela napas,mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun menjawab tidak tapi shina yakin sasuke ingin sekali balas dendam terhadap dirinya

"kau mengatakan 'lagi' itu berati kalian pernah sparing sebelumnya… wah jarang sekali kau teme meladeni anak-anak sparing "canda naruto,sasuke hanya diam

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan mu saja hokage-sama, ya walaupun aku akan kalah… tapi siapa tau kalau belum di coba "tanya shinachiku penuh harap

Naruto menatap shina baik-baik,setelah itu dia menganguk "baiklah,karena hokage harus mengabulkan permintaan rakyatnya "ucap naruto proklamatis

Karena di sisi sungai terdapat lapang cukup luas maka shina mengajak dua shinobi bergelar dewa itu ke sana, sekarang shina sudah di tengah lapang,menungu naruto yang masih berjalan santai,

"hati-hati" ucap tiba-tiba sasuke

Naruto pun heran dengan sikap rival-nya itu,kalau sasuke sudah serius maka lawanya bukan sembarangan orang

"memang kenapa" tanya naruto

"tidak" jawab datar sasuke

naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, dan maju ke depan menghadapi shina yang sudah bersemangat dari tadi, ya jarang bertarung dengan orang no satu di konoha

"yosh… mulai" teriak shina

Shina mulai mengambil ancang-ancang lalu mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken

 **SHURIKEN KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Seperti biasa kunai tadi menjadi ratusan,bagi naruto yang berlabel kage itu mudah saja di hindari tanpa menggunakan chakra maupun menghidar di tempat, naruto tetap tegap di posisi memegang satu kunai

"bagaimana dengan ini" teriak shina melempar empat kunai di sertai. Kertas peledak,tentu kali ini naruto menghidar dengan melompat kebelakang

Asap mengepul akibat ledakan,naruto berdiri di jarak 10m dari tempat shina

Sringggg

Shina muncul di belakang naruto, kali ini dia tidak sendiri tapi dengan beberapa bunshinya,sesudah dekat shina menyeringai

 **OIROKE NO JUTSU**

BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF

Bunshin shinachiku tadi berubah jadi gadis mulus dan cantik tentu gadis itu masih memakai dalaman,membuat tambah hot

Shina menunggu bagaimana reaksi hokage melihat jurusnya, tapi sesudah di lepaskan jutsunya naruto masih tegap dan berwajah datar berbeda dengan sasuke yang sudah mimisan,lalu sasuke melihat ke arah naruto

'apa dia masih waras'batin sasuke dan shina kompak, "hahahah… jutsu itu tidak akan mempan padaku, karena aku pembuat jutsunya… tapi kalau kau mau yang lebih maka- "naruto membentuk segel tiger, lalu menyringai dan

BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF

 **HAREM NO JUTSU**

Seketika itu wujud bunshin naruto berubah jadi wanita yang lebih hot dari pada shina dan yang lebih parahnya lagi wanita itu telanjang, untuk di sana suasan lagi sepi

Sontak shina berdiri mematung, darah mengucur dari hidung dan

BRUKKK

kali ini bukan shina saja yang pingsan tapi sasuke juga "hahaha… sudah aku bilang bukan,jurus itu memang berbahaya untuk orang mesum seperti kalian "kata naruto menjelaskan.beberapa detik kemudian shina sudah sadar dari pingsan nya lalu berdiri di hadapan naruto

"tolong…. ajari aku jurus tadi.. aku sangat membutuhkanya "ucap shina penuh minat di sertai pupy eyes no jutsu

Naruto pun tidak tega untuk menolak,dan kalau di perhatikan baik-baik shina sangat mirip dengan sakura,setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan hokage ini "hah… baiklah… nanti akan ku ajari "jawab naruto nyengir

"wah.. benarkah.. YOSH.. ARIGATO SHANABAYYO "teriak shina lantang, tapi naruto mendengar jelas shina mengucapkan shanabayyo. Mungkin anaknya boruto sering mengucapkan dattebasa karena dirinya, tapi shina.

"em.. shina boleh aku tau kenapa kau berkata shanabayyo tadi "tanya naruto

'sial.. kenapa aku keceplosan'batin shina

"oh.. itu..em.. karena ibu dan ayahku sering mengatakan itu "jawab shina gugup

'orang tuanya…tunggu dulu kata shana seperti kata yang sering di gunakan sakura-chan yaitu shanarro. Terus bayyo kata-kata yang sering aku gunakan yaitu dattebayyo… oh jadi orang tua shina aku dan sakura-chan'pikir mangut-mangut sang hokage

1 menit

5 menit

1 jam

"eh!.. EHHHHHHH" teriak syok naruto

shina yang melihat naruto berteriak menjadi heran "h-hey shina,a-apa aku boleh tau siapa nama orang tua mu "tanya gugup,

Shina gelagapan harus menjawan apa,apakah shina harus berkata jujur sekarang

"a-aduh.. kepala ku pusing-eh!.. hei kalian.. APA KALIAN TIDAK MIKIR KALAU KITA ADA DI MANA HAH! BAGAIMAN KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT JURUS LAKNAT ITU HAH! "Teriak ooc sasuke yang baru sadar dari pingsanya

"hehehehe… tenang saja teme, aku sudah memasang kekkai "jawab naruto

 **To be continued**

Hah,bisa update juga..

Kemarin malem leo berusahain untuk update kilat,targetnya sih kemarin itu mau samapai lima chapter tapi ya…. mungkin karena kebanyakan mikit trus pusing jadi blank trus ketiduran… ya udah update sekarang #plakkk….. malah curhat

Btw,bagaimana dengan chapter yang ini,apa fight nya masih kurang,leo bikin seperti itu karena ini masih jauh dari kata final

So,leo harap kalian bisa bersabar ok

See you next chapter guyss

Assalamualaikum

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

 **Chapter 5** **Chuunin exam part 3**

Waktu terus berjalan,hari demi hari tapi shina belum mendapat kabar dari bunshin tentang keberadaan hanami,tim regu ANBU juga sudah di kerahkan,namun nihil belum ada yang kembali dari pencarian

Shina sedang merenung di atas patung kepala hokage ke empat,atau kakeknya

Sebuah kertas yang dari tadi di pegang di tangan-nya belum di isi,kertas pendaftaran ujian chuunin,shina ingin sekali mengisi formulir itu tapi yang jadi masalah adalah,di sana juga tertera nama orang tua atau kakek nenek shina

Kalau shina memberi data palsu,tapi dia tidak mungkin menulis nama orang sembarangan, bagaimana kalau nama orang itu ada di konoha,bakal tambah rumit nantinya

Dengan sigap, shina mulai mengisi data formulir

Nama :Shinachiku

Peringkat :genin

No.shinobi :005668644894

Misi :D-0 C-1 B-0 A-0 S-0

GOL.darah :-

Nama orang tua

Ayah :-

Ibu :-

Nama kakek atau nenek

kakek :-

Nenek :Mebuki

Shina sengaja mengosongkan beberapa data dirinya, supaya tidak mencurigakan, sebenarnya menulis nama nenek-nya juga ragu-ragu

Setelah semuanya selesai,shina langsung ke tempat panitia ujian chuunin,karena sekitar tiga hari lagi ujian akan di mulai

Beberapa menit kemudian shina sudah ada di gerbang akademi tempat pendaftaran ujian,shina melangkah masuk ke dalam dapat di lihat banyak genin-genin yang belum mendaftar,sampai-sampai membuat panitia kewalahan,

Tiba saatnya shina mendaftar,namun dia berhenti melangkah satu meter di meja panitia,shina membulatkan mata emeraldnya karena yang jadi panitianya adalah ibunya sendiri di dimensi ini,sakura haruno

"kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo kemarikan data formulirmu" ucap sakura,membuyarkan pikiran shina

Dengan gugup shina menyerahkan kertas itu,sakura pun menerimanya,sesaat hendak berbalik,seseorang memanggil shina dari belakang

"shina-kun kenapa data gol darah serta orangtuamu kosong "tanya sakura

shina pun berbalik dan menghadap sakura,dengan cengiranya dia menjawab

"em.. eto…hehe...aku- "

"oh….maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyingungmu bahwa orangntuamu telah tiada "kata sakura lirih

Shina pun mengerti,mungkin yang di pikirkan sakura adalah ibu dan ayah shina telah mati

"Ah..oh..tidak apa-apa "jawab shina

"tapi..kau tidak boleh mengosongkan gol darahmu,ini harus di isi.apa kau tidak tau gol darahmu "tanya sakura

Sebenarnya shina lupa gol darahnya apa,jadi dia mengeleng tidak tau

Dapat di dengar sakura menghela nafas lalu "moegi tolong gantikan aku sebentar… dan kau*sambil melirik shina*ikut dengan ku "kata sakura, mau tidak mau shina mengekori sakura dari belakang,

SKIP TIME

Shina sudah keluar dari akademi,shina masih merasakan perih di jari telujuknya karena di tusuk jarum untuk melihat sampel darah miliknya,lalu dia teringat satu hal bahwa hokage konoha akan mengajari jurus ber rank-s*menurut shina* yaitu harem no jutsu cipataan nanadaime sendiri.dia pun langsungn pergi ke kantor hokage

Tok tok tok

"masuk" terdengar suara orang di dalam,shina pun masuk dan melihat naruto duduk di kursi besarnya bersama kertas-kertas yang menumpuk "oh… kau shina ada apa "tanya naruto

"aku harap hokage-sama tidak lupa soal jurus yang akan anda ajarkan untukku "jawab shina

Naruto memasang mode berpikir, apakah benar dia pernah mengatakan akan mengajari jurus legendaris yang dapat mengecoh seorang dewi kaguya ootsutsuki

"ah. Ya.. baiklah mumpung aku sedang istirahat tidak ada salahnya mengajarimu jurus harem itu,lagi pula harus ada penerus yang mengunakan jutsu itu "jawab naruto

Shina jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan kapan lagi di ajari orang no satu di desa konoha

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, sakura sedang menunggu hasil tes DNA milik shina yang baru tadi dia dapatkan di akademi,sesudah di akademi sakura langsung ke rumah sakit menyerahkan sampel darah.sakura sedang menunggu di ruanganya,ruang khusus bagi para dokter

Tok tok tok

Setelah mengucapkan kata masuk dari sakura,pintu di buka menampilkan suster yang memegang map berwarna coklat

"ini hasil tes DNA nya sakura-san "ucap suster itu sambil menyerahkan map tadi yang dia pegang,sakura pun menerimanya,

"Terima kasih" ucap sakura, setelah itu suster tadi pamit undur diri

"sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan anak yang bernama shina itu,kenapa dia sangat familiar bagiku, dan juga dia menuliskan nama neneknya mebuki,nama yang sama dengan ibuku… sayang dia tidak memakai marga "ucap sakura entah pada siapa

Sakura membuka map itu lalu menarik selmbar kertas HVS,dan di sana sudah ada tulisan secara detail tentang shina

NAMA :SHINACHIKU UZUMAKI

GOL DARAH :O

HANAMI UZUMAKI 98%ADIK

NARUTO UZUMAKI 98%AYAH

SAKURA HARUNO 98%IBU

MINATO NAMIKAZE 98%KAKEK

KUSHINA UZUMA

sakura berhenti membaca,dia masih syok apa yang barusan terjadi, dia yakin lanjutan tulisan itu adalah nama ayah dan ibunya

Sakura menerawang ke depan entah apa yang dipikirkan sekarang,otak pintarnya masih BLANK dengan kejadian ini dan hanya satu untuk memastikan yaitu menemuai hokage naruto uzumaki

Sakura langsung berdiri melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya (baca:di dobrak) setelah terbuka dia langsung berjalan (baca:berlari)ke gedung menara hokage

"wah.. baru saja aku menerangkan tentang jutsu nya dan sekarang sudah bisa "kata naruto bangga kepada shinachiku

Sekarang mereka ada di ruang khusus istirahat hokage, hanya ada shina dan naruto saja yang ada di sana

"yah..mungkin karena aku tau teknik dasar oiroke jadi tidak susah untuk- "

BRAKKKKK

ucapan shina terpotong oleh suara dobrakan pintu.di sana terlihat wanita dengan memasang wajah garang di barengi latar background api,sontak shina dan naruto nyalinya langsung ciut,hanya ada satu kata dalam benak mereka yaitu menyeramkan

"NARUTOOOO" teriak membahana di ruangan itu "i-i-i-iy-ya a-a-ada a-apa sa-sa-sakura-chan "naruto berkata dengan keringat dingin jangan lupa kegugupanya setengah mati,

Sakura melangkah kasar menuju naruto tidak sadar bahwa lantai yang di pijaknya ada retakan,shina sendiri sudah hafal kelakuan sakura atau sekarang ibu dari dimensi lain, kalau sedang mod shanaro maka seorang kage seperti naruto akan bertekuk lutut,dan konon hanya ada dua orang wanita yang bisa menghajar nanadaime yaitu sakura dan tsunade

Sedangkan naruto, melihat sakura menghampirinya seperti malaikat maut yang siap kapan saja mencabut nyawanya

Ketika sudah dekat dengan naruto,sakura menujukan hasil tes dna milik shina di hadapan muka naruto langsung,

"ini apa sakura-chan" tanya polos naruto

"baca dulu baka" ucap sakura emosi

Setelah mengabil kertas yang di pegang sakura kini naruto membacanya dengan teliti,tidak lama membaca surat tadi mata naruto melebar

"APA-APAAN INI SAKURA-CHAN "sekarang giliran naruto yang berteriak

Merasa ada yang aneh, shina mengambil kertas yang di pegang naruto,dia pun mulai membacanya, setelah itu dia meliah ke arah naruto dan sakura

Shina hanya menghela nafas'sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi'pikir shina

"bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi "ucap naruto menatap shina

"hah…. aku rasa aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi… yang di tulis kertas itu memang benar. Aku shinachiku,namikaze uzumaki haruno shinachiku,putra dari hokage ke tujuh naruto namikaze dan sakura haruno serta kaka dari uzumaki haruno hanami "shina menjelaskan semuanya secara detail

"hey, nak jangan bercanda" ucap naruto

"tidak aku tidak bercanda,aku serius aku ini anak kalian tapi dari dimensi lain "ucap shina yang kini mulai serius

"dimensi lain? "tanya bingun Narusaku

"aku bisa terlempar ke dimensi ini untuk menyelamatkan adiku yang di culik oleh shin uchiha,ketika ingin menyusulnya tidak di sangka aku malah terdampar di dimensi lain tapi untungnya ada kakek-kakek yang membantuku,dia adalah rikudo sannin,dia mengirimku ke dimensi ini untuk menggagalkan proyek tsuki no me,yang di buat zetsu "ucap shina panjang lebar

Narusaku sendiri masih bingun pernyataan yang di berikan shina "jadi kau kesini untuk menyelamatkan adikmu yang di culik itu dan mengagalkan proyek tsuki no me" kata naruto

"ya "jawab singkat shina

"apa kau kesini sendirian "kali ini sakura bertanya "ya… karena saat terjadi pertempuran aku sendiri yang ada di sana menghadapi shin uchiha,sedangkan ayah dan ibuku saat itu mungkin dalam perjalanan "kata shinachiku

"shin uchiha,jadi di sana ada uchiha juga ya "tanya sakura

"hn,sebenarnya di dimensi ini dan di sana sama, hanya saja…di sana kalian jadi orangtuaku "

Sakura bisa melihat wajah murung shina

"apa kau sedih jika aku dan naruto tidak ada di antara kalian"tanya sakura

"tidak,mungkin ini sudah takdir "kata shina

"kalau begitu,kau bisa memanggilku ibu,secara tidak langsung aku memang ibumu "kata sakura tersenyum

"dan kau bisa memanggilku ayah"kali ini naruto

Shina merasa senang sekarang dan langsung memeluk sakura

"arigato,kaa-chan tou-chan "

Sakura balas memeluk shina yang tingginya hanya sedagu,wajar saja umur shina masih 14 tahun

"oh,ya ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa "tanya sakura

"ah itu aku dan tou-chan sedang berlatih jurus baru"kata shina girang

"benarkah,memang jurus apa… "tanya sakura penasaran

"baiklah lihat ini kaa-chan"shina mulai merapal segel

 _ **HAREM NO JUT-**_

DUAHKKK

sebelum menyelesaikan jutsunya shina terlebih dahulu mendapat bogeman dari kaa-chan nya,setelah mendaratkan bogeman kali ini emerald milik sakura menatap tajam naruto,sedangkan naruto kembali berkeringat dingin

"NARUTOOOO….KENAPA KAU AJARI JUTSU MESUM-MU ITU PADA SHINA "

DUAHKKKK

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore,orang-orang sudah menutup toko dan siap pergi ke rumah mereka.shina pun seperti itu,kali ini dia di temani ibunya.pulang ke mansion uchiha,shina mengusap-usap kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan shanaro milik ibunya "ini masih sakit kaa-chan"kata shina di sela perjalanan

"Salah sendiri,kenapa kau mau di ajari jurus mesum itu "kata sakura

"padahal itu jurus keren"gumam shina

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu"tanya sakura

"eh...ti-tidak"jawab shina gugup

Sakura memicingkan mata curiga dengan perkataan shina "em..shina-kun bagaimana diriku di sana"tanya sakura

"emm...tidak ada yang berubah kaa-chan selalu cantik,tapi di sana rambut kaa-chan sepunggung,kaa-chan juga baik pada semua orang terlebih di sana kaa-chan menjabat sebagai nyonya hokage "jawab shina,sakura tampak merona di puji seperti itu,terlebih oleh anaknya

"kau sama saja seperti ayahmu suka merayu "kata sakura

"itu wajar karena aku anaknya kaa-chan"

"hem...benar juga"

"kau tau kaa-chan,kaa-chan itu mirip kushina obsan,cantik,anggun dan bersifat keibuan "kata jujur shina,lagi-lagi membuat sakura blushing'anak dan ayah sama saja pintar merayu'pikir sakura

"tapi sifat baa-san juga menurun pada kaa-san yang tsundere,tempramental apalagi kalau sudah masuk mod shanaro itu menakutkan...kadang aku heran kenapa minato jiji dan tou-chan suka sam- "

DUAHKKKK

belum sempat shina selesai bicara,lagi-lagi sakura memberi bogem kepada shina,otomatis menambah benjolan yang ada pada kepala shina

"aduh...sakit shanabayyo"protes shina

'shanabayyo...kau memang anaku'batin sakura

"itu hadiah karena sudah mengata-ngataiku"ucap sakura sinis

"cih,kenapa sih orang cantik selalu galak,pertama nenek lalu kaa-chan selanjutnya hanami "gumam shina,kali ini sakura tidak mendengarnya

"kaa-chan"

"hm"

"rambut kaa-chan wangi membuat aku ingin menciumnya "

"cara merayumu tidak bagus shina-kun,"

"hehehe"

"dari luar kau mirip denganku tapi sifat mu mewarisi ayahmu yang konyol itu"kata sakura,lalu shina menggenggam tangan sakura

"ayo...kaa-chan...aku ingin ramen "kata shina membawa sakura ke kedai ichiraku

Sesampainya di kedai shina dengan semangat memesan ramen jumbo nya itu sedangkan sakura memilih ramen biasa

Tak sampai 5 menit dua mangkok beda ukuran dengan ramen di dalamnya sudah sampai di meja makan. Dengan sigap shina mematahkan sumpit jadi dua

"Ittadakasimasu" kata shina

Shina memakan ramen dengan rakus seakan belum makan satu minggu

"pelan-pelan shina kau bisa tersedak "ucap sakura

"tewhnawng swawja kawchawn" kata shina dengan mulut penuh ramen

"kau itu… lain kali telan dulu lalu bicara tidak baik makan sambil bicara "

Shina sendiri mangut-mangut mengerti

Sambil menunggu ramen shina habis ayame datang menghampiri mereka

"hey, sakura-chan kau sendirian ke sini "tanya ayame yang kini duduk di sebelah sakura,ayame sendiri sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sakura melihat ke samping di sana ada ayame

"tidak,aku bersama anak ini "kata sakura sambil nunjuk shina

Ayame mengalihkan pandangan ke shina, alis nya mengernyit merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya

"kurasa aku pernah melihat mu" kata ayame memandang shina,mata emerald shina melihat ke arah sang penanya

"kita memang pernah bertemu nee-san,saat pertama aku ke sini bersama hokage ke 6" jelas shina

"oh iya aku lupa, hehe" kata ayame

"eh! Kau sudah bertemu dengan kakashi-sensei?"kali ini sakura yang bertanya

"ya, pernah sekali "jawab shina

Sedangkan sakura hanya menjawab 'oh' saja "aku belum berkenalan dengan mu,jadi… namaku ayame "

"shinachiku"

"shinachiku ya… kau mirip naruto "kata ayame "apa kau ada hubungan darah sama hokage ke 7" lanjut ayame

Shina gelagapan bingun harus menjawab apa, lalu mata nya melihat ke samping lebih tepat nya ke ibunya,dengan tatapan meminta tolong

Sakura sendiri sulit menemukan alasan yang cocok untuk membohongi ayame

"kenapa diam" tanya ayame

"A. Ehm.. eto.." jawab shina ngak jelas

"ah… mungkin hanya mirip,shina tidak punya hubungan darah dengan naruto "

Kali ini sakura yang menjawab

Akhirnya ayame hanya menjawab 'oh' saja.

Karena ramen yang di makan shina sudah habis jadi mereka berdua keluar dari kedai, tentu sudah membayar ramen-nya. Di perjalanan shina hanya menatap punggung ibunya dari di mensi ini,di sana tercetak jelas lambang clan uchiha yang amat di benci oleh shina, dan sekarang, walaupun di dunia ini tetap saja sakura ibunya dan tidak memakai lambang uzumaki melaikan uchiha

Bukan tanpa sebab shina membenci uchiha,karena di dimensi-nya clan uchiha masih menjadi teror bagi rakyat konoha,di tambah lagi dengan di culiknya adik perempuan-nya membuat shina ingin menghabisi uchiha hingga ke akar-akarnya

Meskipun begitu shina tidak membenci pamanya sasuke,karena dia berbeda dengan uchiha yang lain.

Tanpa sadar,shina mengepalkan tangan-nya kuat-kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

Sudah beberapa hari, tapi tidak ada kabar dari moku chi bunshin milik shina

"shina,dari tadi kau diam saja… apa kau sedang memikirkan hanami "ucap sakura di sela perjalanan

"ya. Saat ini belum ada informasi yang di berikan ANBU yang di utus oleh tou-san "jawab shina murung

Melihat shina jadi murung sakura tidak tega,jadi dia mencoba menghibur

"emmm… kira-kira di dimensi mu berada apa ada perbedaan dengan dunia ini "tanya sakura

"hm,mungkin hanya sedikit "shina memegang dagunya seperti pose berpikir apa yang berbeda di dunia ini dan dunia-nya "benarkah… wah.. coba ceritakan" kata sakura antusias

"hm,tapi yang paling mencolok adalah ayahku yang di sana mempunyai… "shina melihat ke sekeliling,memeriksa apa ada orang di sekitarnya. Sedang kan sakura menunggu apa yang akan shina selanjutnya,dia juga penasaran

"sharingan"

Satu kata,namun banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak sakura,bagaimana naruto yang di sana mempunyai sharingan yang jelas-jelas mata itu hanya di miliki clan uchiha

"ba-bagaiman bisa" jawab sakura tergagap

"Tou-chan pernah bilang padaku,dia mendapat sharingan dari seseorang. Entah itu siapa aku tidak tau "kata shina

"sebenarnya naruto yang di sana gimana sih "tanya sakura

Mendengar itu, shinachiku menyeringai

"fufufu… kalau kaa-chan ingin tau wajah tou-chan ku yang di sana,bayangkan saja gabungan youndaime dan nindaime…. khukhukhu "kata shinachiku sambil tertawa jahat,sakura sendiri hanya mematung, 'bagaimana mungkin,youndaime saja sudah ganteng hampir mengalahkan sasuke-kun,dan naruto di sana… tidak, tidak, tidak… na-naruto yang di sana lebih tampan dari sasuke-kun'inner sakura berkata, melihat expresi yang di tunjukan sakura,shinachiku semakin melebarkan seringainya

"ka-kalau begitu bagaimana diriku yang di sana "kata sakura

"hm,kunoichi paling cantik di negara elemental,mungkin lebih dari kata cantik "jawab shina jujur

Lagi-lagi muka sakura memerah

"apakah di sana aku secantik itu" tanya sakura

"ya… mungkin dalam perjalan aku bisa menceritakan beberapa kisah dalam yang selalu kaa-chan ceritakan sebelum aku tidur "

"oh,meskipun kau sudah besar tapi masih mendengarkan cerita dongen? "Ucap sakura mengejek

"enak saja Aku di sana masih berumur 5 tahun "kata shinachiku membela diri

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Leo tau, leo salah…. Namanya juga manusia,pasti punya kesalahan dan seperti ini juga sering terjadi

Untuk para reader,leoo minta-maaf sebesar-besarnya

Leo masih pemula jadi butuh pelajaran dari senpai-senpai lainya

Sekali lagi leo minta maaf


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 6

Chuunin exam part 4

Shina sekarang sudah ada di rumah buatannya sendiri,dia ingin merelax-kan dirinya sebentar setelah makan bersama sakura dia lalu mengantarnya ke mansion uchiha,shina langsung ke sini

"hah…. ini aneh,kenapa si uchiha brengsek itu membawa hanami ke dimensi seperti ini,apa ini semacam genjutsu…. tidak,ini bukan genjutsu ini dunia nyata,atau… dia ingin memanas-manasi ku melihat tou-kaa-chan ku disini berpisah lalu karena kebingungan karena dunia ini,pasti si brengsek itu memanfaatka situasi untuk membunuhku…. yah… itu pasti rencana-nya… dan aku yakin dia juga mengincar ayahku yang disini "shina mangut-mangut paham,

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

Shina membuat tiga bunshin,karena nantinya tiga bunshin itu akan di suruh menyerap energi alam,alasan-nya shina tidak ingin si brengsek (uchiha shin) datang secara mendadak dan dia belum mempersiapkanya

Tiga bunshin itu sudah keluar,dari rumah mokuton milik shina

"besok adalah hari pertama ujian chunnin,kalau saja mereka tau peringkat di duniaku aku adalah seorang wakil kapten anbu,hah… untung saja sebagian chakra ku sudah ku segel,kalau mereka tau kalau chakra ku sudah setara dengan kage,bisa-bisa mereka curiga "gumam shina,sekarang shina hanya mempunyai chakra setara dengan chunnin,karena dia ahli dalam fuinnjutsu jadi itu tidak masalh baginya

Skip time

Esok harinya mereka tim tujuh berangotakan boruto,sarada,mitsuki dan shina sudah ada di ruangan kelas yang berbeda untuk ujian tahap pertama,seperti biasa dalam ujian tahap pertama yaitu lisan,dan pengawasnya juga sama dari taun-ke taun yaitu nara shikamaru

Sekitar satu jam kemudian keadaan kelas mulai ricuh karena ada soal yang tidak di mengerti apa lagi teman setimnya tidak ada dalam satu ruangan,ada pula yang menjawab dengan santai dan untuk shina seperti sudah paham,shina hanya memandang kertas ujian tanpa menyentuhnya,malahan dia sedang asyik gali harta karun (tau kan artinya apa)

SKIP TIME

Dari puluhan tim hanya belasan yang lulus dari ujian chunnin tahap satu,bisa di hitung sekarang hanya ada 12 tim yang lulus tentu itu dari genin-genin desa besar seperti suna,kiri,dan kumo

Tim shina sendiri juga lulus,sekarang mereka sedang menuju ujian chunin tahap ke dua

"Didalam sana, terdapat empat bendera dan disini terdapat 12 kelompok maka dari itu setiap kelompok harus memegang bendera dan mengantar bendera ketempat ujian chunin tahap ketiga! dengan arti hanya ada 4 kelompok yang akan lulus! didalam sana terdapat banyak jebakan termasuk jebakan genjutsu" Ucap Temari pada peserta ujian Chunin mengenai prosedur ujian chunin tahap 2.

' _menarik sepertinya akan ada pembunuhan disini'_ batin shian menyeringai

"aku mau bertanya sensei" teriak shina dari barisan belakang karena paling depan di tempati oleh sang kapten tim tujuh yaitu boruto,lalu sarada, mitsuki

Semua genin pun melirik shina,termasuk kunoichi berambut pirang di kucir empat

"ya ada apa? "tanya temari

seketika shina tersenyum misterius,lalu kata-kata dari shina membuat terkejut semua genin,ada juga genin yang menyeringai setelah ucapan shina

"apa…. di tahap ini kami di perbolehkan membunuh "kata shina dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat

Temari diam sejenak selama beberapa detik lalu menjawab "kau bisa membunuh sesukamu,karena di tahap ini adalah mempertahankan dan merebut bendera jadi kalian bisa mengunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian "kata temari

para genin pun menganguk paham,lalu

"baiklah dengan ini ujian chunnin tahap kedua…… dimulai "teriak temari

"baiklah sepertinya kita harus membagi tim,apa ada usulan "tanya shinachiku kepada tiga rekan genin-nya

"sebaiknya,sarada dan boruto yang merebut bendera lawan,shina yang akan menjadi bantuan,dan aku yang menjaga bendera "kata mitsuki,memberikan usulnya

"hm… menarik,tapi… sebaiknya kau saja yang menjadi back up,bukanya meragukanmu menjaga bendera,tapi ini adalah kerjasama tim,kalian tim 7 sudah mengenal satu sama lain,maka jika mitsuki jadi back up kalian bisa jadi tim yang hebat. "Shina juga memberikan saran formasi

"baiklah… ku serahkan benderanya padamu shina "jawab mitsuki

Lalu dengan itu tim 7 pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas-nya masing-masing,shina berbalik ke belakang menatap bendera yang harus di jaga

"ini seperti di beri misi rank-D saja,sebaiknya aku menunggu tamu yang tak di undang saja…. mungkin mereka sedang kesini "ucap shina sambil duduk bersila lalu merapatkan punggungnya ke tiang bendera

Boruto dan sarada kini sedang berlari bersama menuju bendera lawan,mungkin mereka sudah berlari sekitar 300m lebih.

Syuttt

Sebuah kunai menancap di depan mereka berdua,setelah itu suara seseorang muncul

"wah… wah.. wah… apa yang aku dapat di sini seorang anak hokage dan putri dari uchiha…. hahahaha ini kesempatanku "ucap salah satu shinobi ber hittai-att kirigakure

"cih… memangnya kau bisa menang melawan kami berdua" jawab boruto

"hahaha…. kita lihat saja" dengan begitu genin kiri sudah merangkai segel

 _ **Suiton: suishoha**_

Dari mulut genin kiri itu muncul air deras yang menjulang tinggi sekitar 8m bermaksud menyerang boruto dan sarada.

Borusara menghindar dari terjangan air dengan melompat jauh-jauh dari sana

"sarada,kita harus menyerang dia dari jarak dekat "ucap boruto,setelah itu dia membuat kagebunshin sebanyak 8,

"aku akan menyerang duluan, setelah ada celah gunakan kesempatan itu "kata boruto memberi intruksi,

"ha'i,hati-hati boruto "ucap sarada

Delapan bunshin boruto langsung menyerang genin kiri yang sudah menghentikan jutsu suiton-nya

Para bunshin boruto mengeluarkan kunai dan langsung melemparnya ke musuh

"kheh… cuma itu "ucap genin kiri itu

 **Suiton: suijin heki**

Air menjulang tinggi membentuk tembok,kunai-kunai yang tadi di lempar boruto tertahan oleh air

Ketika air sudah surut baru semua bunshin boruto menyerang musuh dengan taijutsu.

Wushhh

Angin yang tidak terlalu kencang tapi bisa membuat helaian rambut mitsuki dan rambut coklat milik genin kiri itu tertiup angin

"sebelumnya… biar lebih sopan aku perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu namaku kibito izuna genin kirigakure salam kenal "kata kibito genin dari kirigakure

Mitsuki tersenyum jarang ada musuh seperti ini "aku mitsuki genin dari konohagakure,salam kenal "kata mitsuki

"jadi,namamu mitsuki… baiklah mitsuki-san apa bisa di mulai "kata kibito

"tentu" jawab mitsuki

Selesai dengan acara percakapannya dua ninja peringkat genin itu muai membuat handseal bersamaan

 _ **Fuuton: Daittopa**_

 _ **Fuuton: Daittopa**_

Mitsuki dan kibito menempakan peluru angin dari mulut mereka sehingga dua jutsu itu berbenturan mengakibatkan angin berhembus kencang

kemudian sambil berlari mitsuki melempar beberapa kunai serta shuriken kepada musuh,kibito menangkis semua kunai dan shuriken yang di lempar mitsuki padanya

"hyaa" mitsuki langsung beradu taijutsu dengan kibito.

"sialan…. pada kemana sih,musuh-musuhnya ini membosankan shannabayo "teriak gaje shina

"bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan chakra sedikitpun dari tadi "

Buaghhhh

Setelah belasan menit tidak ada hasil,kini bunshin boruto berhasil memukul wajah genin kirigakure hingga tersungkur tepat di hadapan sarada

"sekarang sarada! "Ucap boruto dari jauh

Dengan begitu sarada merepal handseal membuat jutsu

 **Katon:gokakkyu no jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulut sarada dan langsung melesat ke arah genin kiri,sedangkan sang genin kiri tidak bisa menyelesaikan jutsunya karena bola api itu sudah ada di depan matanya

BLAARRRRR

Ledakan terjadi serta asap mengepul dari tempat genin kirigakure itu berdiri,borusara menghampiri musuhnya apa sudah kalah.

"ughhhh" genin kiri itu melindungi dirinya dengan jutsu suiton,tapi tetap saja karena bola api itu sudah membakar sebagian tubuhnya,alhasil musuhpun pingsan

"sekarang tinggal bendera dattebasa "ucap boruto semangat

"hah… hah… kau hebat kibito-san" mitsuki terengah-engah untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus menyeimbangi jutsu dari musuhnya

"hah… kau juga… tapi aku tidak boleh kalah darimu "kibito merangkai handseal secara cepat,lalu meneriaki nama jutsunya

 **Fuuton :shinkyuugyaku!**

Beberapa peluru angin melesat setelah di tembakan oleh kibito dari mulutnya,mitsuki harus menghindar dari peluru angin itu.setelah berhasil menghindar dapat di lihat tanah yang tadi di pijak mitsuki hancur berantakan

Dari jauh mitsuki melempar dua kunai sudah di pasang bom kertas.kalini ini kibito yang menghindar dari ledakan bom kertas tadi.sepertinya ini sesuai dengan rencana mitsuki,kibito menghindar dari ledakan dengan melompat ke atas tapi dia hanya fokus pada ledakan saja tidak pada mitsuki.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi mitsuki memanjangkan kedua tangan-nya untuk membelit kibito,kibito tidak bisa menghindar karena masih di udara

"ugh…. sialan "maki kibito karena dirinya sudah dihempaskan ke tanah secara keras, belum cukup mitsuki langsung menambah seranganya

 **Raiton :Hebi Mikazuchi!**

Sebuah listrik bertegangan tinggi tercipta di sela-sela tangan mitsuki yang masih melilit kibito,kibito pun langsung pingsan di tempat

"hah… hah… aku hampir menghabiskan chakraku… hah… tidak aku sangka dia lawan yang tangguh "kata mitsuki

"semoga kalian baik-baik saja teman-teman" lanjutnya

Tap tap

Suara kaki berpijak membuat tidur siang shina tergangu,shina masih setia denga mode tidurannya dengan menyadarkan badanya pada bendera.lalu mata kirinya terbuka menampilkan warna emerald yang terkesan misterius

"hoammm…. kalian dari mana saja,aku sudah menunggu dari tadi,apa karena di jalan macet,atau ada halangan "ucap shina tidak minat pada dua genin dari desa lain itu

"aku tau kalian ingin bendera ini kan…. silahkan ambillah,kalian sudah telat terlalu lama sampai-sampai aku harus membeli tiga ramen-cup "ucap shina sambil menunjuk sampah di depanya

"hei… apa maksudmu dengan menyerahkan bendera pada kami hah,apa kau meremehkan kami "kata genin kirigakure

"lantas tujuan kalian kesini mau apa… tidak mungkinkan datang kesini memintaku main catur "ucap bercanda shina

"tentu saja untuk bendera…. sialan, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku "kata kesal genin yang tadi

"memang siapa kau kenal juga tidak,sudah berani memerintah "kata shina malas

"Orang ini menyebalkan… sebaiknya kita serang dia.yura "yura menatap shina datar

"kau benar,aku ingin bermain-main dulu denganya,kero "

 **Warning putar musik NANKOUFURAKU sekarang**

"ayo kero"

"yeah"

 **Katon :gokakkyu no jutsu** **Fuuton :daitoppa**

Jutsu dari yura dan kero bergabung jadi satu,sebuah bola api raksasa siap menerjang shina,shina hanya diam tidak bergeming di tempat,dengan tidak niat shina mulai merapal hanseal

 **Doton :doryuuheki**

Sebuah tembok muncul di depan shina,tembok yang cukup tebal untuk menahan seranga ganbungan tadi

DUARRRRR

Bola api tadi membentur dingding pertahanan milik shina,daya ledakanya cukup besar hingga membuat sebagian dingding hancur lalu shina mendengar teriakan dari dua arah

"rasakan ini **katon:hosenkka no jutsu** "teriak yura dari kana shina

"dan ini **fuuton :kamaitachi "**

Sekarang dua serangang kiri dan kanan,shina buru-buru membuat satu bunshin untuk menangani jutsu yang satunya

" **Doton:doryuudan no jutsu "**

ucap shina dan bunsinya,dua naga tanah itu melucur ke arah jutsu futon dan katon hingga berbenturan menimbulkan daya ledak cukup tinggi

"sial dia pengguan doton hebat "ucap yura

"kau…. kenapa kau hanya bisa menghindar saja,apa kau tidak berniat menyerang kami,atau kau punya rencana lain,aku mendengar kau ingin bertanya pada pengawas ujian kalau kau ingin membunuh bukan "ucap kero

Shina tidak menjawab melainkan mengangkat kedua tanganya

"Atau kau takut pada kami,hahaha…. kau benar serahkan saja bendera itu pada kami dan kau bebas… atau mungkin kau dan tim mu yang akan gagal hahahaha "kero kembali berkata,shina masih mengangkat kedua tanganya perlahan-lahan menghiraukan ocehan kero di samping kirinya "kero,kau jangan banyak bicara… bisa jadi dia sed- "

Pakkk

Ucapan yura berhenti karena shina sudah memasang segel tiger kali ini untuk menyerang lawanya,lalu dia meneriaki nama jutsunya untuk mengakiri pertarungan,jutsu yang bisa di bilang rank-s tersebut di gunakan oleh shina hanya untuk dua genin

 **Genjutsu :kokuanyu no jutsu**

Tiba-tiba pengelihatan yura dan kero mulai gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun

 **Warning putar musik HIMONJI**

"Selamat datang di duniaku,kalian pasti menikmatinya "ucap shina begema di ruang gelap itu,yura masih bisa mendengar ucapan shina tapi dia tidak bisa melihat di mana letak shina berada dikarenakan jutsu milik shina membutakan matanya,bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat kero saking gelapnya

"kalian ingin melihat aku membunuh bukan "ucap shina dari ketiadaan

yura dan kero sekarang gemetar di tambah keringat dingin mulai bercucuran,mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun,genjutsu rank-s hanya bisa di patahkan oleh mata. Manggekyu sharinggan

Shinachiku sekarang melihat dua musuhnya hanya diam tidak bergeming tapi mereka memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, ' _hm…. harus ku apakan ya mereka…. ah terserah lah_ 'ucap batin shina,di sana shina sedang merapal sebuah jutsu

 **Katon: goukamekkyaku no jutsu**

Sembuaran api sangat besar hampir seperti ombak yang menerjang sipapun yang di depannya,api seperti lautan itu dengan cepat menuju yura dan kero,tapi naas yura dan kero masih belum bisa melihat apapun bahkan pendengarannya juga di tulikan setelah beberapa menit shina mendengar suara jeritan amat pilu jadi shina bisa menyimpulkan dua genin kiri itu sudah menjadi debu hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Sesudah dengan pembunuham sadis-nya shina melepas genjutsu mematikan milik nidaime-hokage,shina bisa melihat keadan sama seperti sebelumnya dan benderanya juga tidak bergeser sedikitpun,bahkan shina juga masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dekat bendera,mata emerald shinachiku memicing dia melihat ke sudut di sana terdapat cctv yang berarti pertarungan tadi di saksikan oleh juri pengawas'cih… aku sama sekali tidak melihat itu… tapi tidak masalah,genjutsu tadi menutup semua area yang ada di sini'batin shina

Beberapa menit kemudian team tujuh datang menemui shinachiku

"yo… apa kalian berhasil" tanya shina pada team tujuh

"Tentu…. kami berhasil merebut bendera lawan "jawab sarada

"lalu kau,apa dari tadi kau tidak bertarung aku lihat kau masih baik-baik saja "tanya heran sarada,melihat shina yang bersih tidak seperti dirinya,boruto dan mitsuki yang habis bertempur habis-habisan

"ah… itu, haha… aku juga kedatangan musuh… tapi yah… aku tidak tau apa mereka yang lemah atau aku yang kuat… yang pasti aku berhasil mengalahkanya "ucap pede shinachiku

"hah… baiklah… ayo kita pergi untuk menjalankan ujian chunnin tahap akhir "seperti biasa boruto selalu bersemangat di jawab semangat pula oleh sarada dan hn dari mitsuki sedangkan shina hanya tersenyum… senyum misterius

"baiklah selamat untuk kalian yang sudah lulus di ujian chunnin tapah dua tadi,di sini,di ujian tahap tiga kalian akan bertarung secara individu bahkan bisa saja yang jadi lawan adalah teman kalian sendiri… lawan di anggap kalah jika tidak bisa melawan lagi,pingsan, atau menyerah "ucap rock lee sebagai wasit di ujian chunnin ketiga kali ini

Sebuah arena bertarung besar sudah di isi oleh ribuan penonton,ada pula orang-orang dari luar desa untuk menonton ujian chuunin ini,kelima kage sudah duduk di kursi kebanggaanya masing-masing tidak lupa dengan asistenya pula

Ujian chuunin ini dilaksanakan seminggu setelah ujian chuunin tahap dua kemarin.dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya ada empat tim saja,yang berasal dari suna,kumo,tim shikadai dan tentu tim tujuh boruto dkk mewakili konoha sebagai tuan rumah.

Papan electrik mulai menampilkan nama-nama yang akan bertarung,setelah mengacak beberapa nama akhirnya muncul juga siapa yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang bertanding.

Boruto dan sarada gugup entah kenapa mereka bisa gugup mungkin karena di saksikan oleh jutaan mata sekaligus para kage,dan setelah mereka melihat papan electrik yang menujukan pertandingan pertama akan di mulai oleh

 **Inojin [konoha] vs shinachiku [konoha]**

Meraka bernafas lega,tapi ada kekhawatiran melihat teman mereka akan bertarung dengan sesama desa

Inojin menatap layar electrik itu datar,dia tidak tau siapa yang akan dia lawan menurutnya nama itu terlalu asing baginya tanpa menghiraukan siapa musuhnya inojin langsung shunsin ke tengah lapangan,setelah di lapangan inojin di beri tepuk tangan meriah oleh penonton.

Sedangkan shinachiku yang namanya dibawa-bawa (menurutnya)segera turun ke arena menggunakan anak tangga kenapa shina tidak pakai shunshin menurutnya itu merepotkan dan terlalu mainstrem

Naruto melihat anak dari sahabatnya muncul di tengah lapangan akan bertanding untuk menjadi pembukaan,naruto pun melihat pada sahabatnya,sai.yang sekarang sudah ada di dekat naruto selain shikamaru dan sasuke

"Rupanya anakmu yang akan menjadi pembukaan, sai "tanya naruto pada sai

"ah,ya.. ini bagus… tapi aku tidak tau lawan yang akan di hadapi inojin,aku tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat anak yang bernama shinachiku "sai melihat shina mulai menuruni tangga

"haha… anak itu adalah anggota baru tim tujuh… dan dia juga warga baru di konoha wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalnya "

' _sebenarnya aku juga belum tau siapa kau shinachiku… meskipun kau anaku tetapi tetap saja… kau itu… misterius'_ lanjut hokage dalam batinya

"wah… pig,anakmu yang pertama bertanding "ucap sakura pada ino yang kini mereka duduk di bangku penonton

"berisik forehead… memang kenapa kalau inojin yang pertama bertanding? "ranya ino

"entahlah… mungkin inojin kuat tapi, anak bernama shinachiku itu- "

"kau meremehkan inojin forehead… lihat saja pasti inojin yang akan menang dengan mudah… yah meskipun aku tidak tau siapa anak yang berbanama shinachiku itu, diakan anggota baru tim tujuh "ucapan sakura di potong oleh ino

"bukan begitu ino-pig tapi,kita tidak boleh memandang buku dari sampulnya "

' _aku juga penasarn, seberapa kuat kau shinachiku,meskipun bukan aku yang melahirkanmu tapi tetap saja perasaan seorang ibu akan khawatir dengan anaknya yang dalam bahaya,selamat berjuang shinachiku uzumaki dan sarada uchiha… anak-anakku_ 'batin sakura

Shina berjalan ke tempat wasit berdiri,berjalan santai sambil memasukan kedua lengannya di saju celana shinobinya.sayang beberapa saat hampir dekat dengan wasit shina tersandung dan jatuh tidak elitenya'sial… memalukan saja'batin miris shina

Sontak karena kejadian barusan mengundang tawa penonton,

 **Warning putar musik kakuzu theme extended**

"Apa kalian berdua sudah siap… "tanya lee sebagai wasit kali ini

Mereka mengangguk kan kepala

"3… 2… 1… babak ujian tahah tiga…. dimulai "ucap lee

Inojin langsung mengambar beberapa burung dengan kuasnya,lalu sesudah selesai dia pun mulai menyerang

 **Ninpou:chouju giga**

Burung jenis elang keluar dari gambar yang dibuat inojin,sekitar sepuluh burung menyerang shina dengan kecepatan tinggi dan serangan itu datang dari berbagai arah

DUARRRRR

sepuluh burung ciptaan inojin itu berhasil mengenai shina karena shina tidak sempat menghindar,bukan lebih tepatnya shina membiarkan dirinya di serang begitu saja

Semua orang terkejut melihatnya dan mereka berpikir serangan tadi dapat menghancurkan lawanya

Di bangku penonton ino sudah kegirangan melihat anaknya berhasil menyerang tepat sasaran "yeayyyy…. tuh kan foreahead,pasti inojin yang menang "

"ino,wasit belum menyatakan siapa yang menang "jawab sakura, sebenarnya sakura juga tidak habis pikir kenapa shina tidak mengindar tadi

Kembali ke pertarungan,inojin masih setia memegang kuas dan kanvasnya untuk menggambar lagi,melihat asap mengepul sudah menghilang dari ledakan tadi inojin bisa melihat shina terkapar tak berdaya

"wasit bisa kau nyatakan siapa yang menang" tanya inojin pada rock lee selaku wasit

"hmmm…. baiklah pemen-"

"apa kau bisa menggambar sebuah pemandangan "suara lain menintrupsi di samping kanan inojin,sontak inojin melihat ke samping tepat di mana shina berjongkok sama seperti dirinya

"tidak juga,aku hanya melukis beberapa objek saja "jawab tenang inojin, 'jadi yang di sana cuma bunshin ya'batin inojin.tanpa di sangka-sangka inojin mencabut tanto di punggungnya dan langsung menusuk ke perut shina dengan cepat

Jlebbbb

Berhasil inojin menusuk shina di bagian perut, lagi-lagi semua orang terkejut karena shina tak menghindar dari serangan inojin"tapi maaf pertandingan ini harus ada yang menang "ucapa inojin datar

"yah… kau benar…. tapi "shina menyeringai

BOFFF

shina berubah jadi asap menandakan itu hanya sebuah bunshin'cih… bunshin lagi'batin kesal inojin

"perlu 100 tahun kau bisa menyamaiku,yamanaka-san "lanjut shinachiku 10m dari inojin

"apa kau tidak berniat melawanku "tanya inojin

"oh,itu… benar nih,kau mau di serang olehku,nanti kau kalah loh "ucap bercanda shinanchiku

"kau meremehkanku" ucap inojin

"Tidak juga,sih "

Inojin tidak berkatabkagi tetapi dia langsung melepar beberapa shuriken dan kunai pada lawan,dan hal sama terjadi yang mengenai shuriken dan kunai hanya bunshin.lalu shina muncul di sisi kiri tepat 15m dari inojin,lemparan kunai dan shuriken kembali di lancarkan inojin tapi tetap saja itu hanya bunshin

"kalau kau lelaki bertarung lah secara jantan" teriak inojin dari kejauhan,kareba posisi shina sekarang lebih jauh dari yang tadi sekitar 25m,inojin juga tau yang berdiri di hadapanya hanya bunshin lagi jadi dia tidak sembarangan melempar senjata.

"begitukah "gumam shina pelan

"Bertarunglah serius ini adalah ujian chunnin,kaulau kau begini terus kau bisa di anggap lemah "ucap inojin

"masalahnya,kalau aku serius kau pasti kalah yamanaka-san "teriak shina dari jauh

sontak perkataan itu membuat inojin marah dia tidak terima "jangan meremehkanku, brengsek. Cepat lawan aku "

"apa kau tidak akan menyesal" teriak shina lagi "LAWAN AKU SIALAN"inojin sudah marah besar

Shinachiku hanya menghela nafas melihat perilaku lawanya yang kekanakan,dan dia lupa kalau yang di lawannya adalah seorang genin yang masih mencari pengalaman, tidak seperti dirinya yang di usia muda sudah mengenal pertempuran

' _hah… dasar keras kepala,salah satu shinobi yang baik yaitu menahan emosinya_ 'batin shina

"tak apalah,cuma mengeluarkan sedikit chakra mungkin bisa mengalahkanya "

Shina hanya memasang satu segel dengan satu tangan itupun dengan malas

 **Katon: hosenskka no jutsu**

 **Katon: dai endan**

 **Katon; ryuuka no jutsu**

 **Katon: karyuu endan**

 **Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu**

 **Katon:goryuka no jutsu**

 **Katon: gouen no jutsu**

 **Katon: ryuuen houka no jutsu**

 **Katon: bakufu ranbu**

 **Katon: gouka mekkyaku**

Sepuluh elemen katon dari yang rank- c sampai rank-s di lancarkan di mulut shina dan semua itu hanya membutuhkan satu segel tangan

Kali ini semua penonton bahkan para kage terperangah melihat seseorang menggunakan jutsu katon sebanyak itu dalam satu segel tangan berbarengan

Inojin bahkan mengalami luka cukup serius sebagian badan-nya terbakar kalau saja ayahnya,sai.tidak datang menyelamatkanya mungkin sekarang inojin bakal jadi daging panggang

"bisa kau jelaskan siapa genin itu hokage-sama "tanya darui selaku raikage

"maaf raikage-sama aku juga tidak tau siapa dia, yang aku tahu dia adalah orang baru di konoha "jawab naruto

"dia punya potensi yang bagus,dapat melancarkan sepuluh jutsu katon dalam satu segel tangan "kata kazekage gara

' _Siapa kau sebenarnya shinachiku,bahkan aku yang seorang clan uchiha yang katanya mahir dalam elemen katon tidak bisa ku lakukan'_ batin sasuke

Jutsu katon milik shina tidak hanya melukai inojin saja tapi juga sai dan rock lee kena imbasnya,shina hanya menatap datar di depannya yang sudah jadi lautan api.

Lalu datang satu ANBU mendekati shina

"maaf karena kau melukai wasit dan orang yang berkepentingan kau di diskualifikasi" kata ANBU itu

"heh… memang siapa yang memerintah,apa kau dapat perintah dari hokage langsung"tanya shina

"tidak tapi aku hanya menjalankan tugas. dari peraturan yang berlaku bila peserta melukai orang yang bukan musuhnya dia didiskualifikasi dan kau telah melukai wasit serta sai-senpai "kata ANBU itu

"begitu,kalau aku tidak mau keluar… kau akan apa "tanya shina meremehkan

 **Warning putar musik shouryuu**

"maka aku akan menyeretmu ke luar dengan paksa "tegas ANBU itu

"ck,coba saja… "shina langsung membuat hanseal satu tangan,tidak seperti ANBU yang masih merapal segel tangan

 _ **katon:hosenskka no jutsu**_

 _ **Katon:hosenskka no jutsu**_

Dua jutsu katon kembali di lancarkan,kali ini bukan shina saja yang mengeluarkan katon tapi ANBU itu juga

DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR DUARRR

Api seperti burung phonix itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan hasilnya terjadi ledakan,para penonton juga mulai tertarik dengan pertarungan karena jarang sekali ada genin yang menantang ANBU

Karena shina sudah mengeluarkan hampir setengah chakra sebatas chuunin itu jadi dia menghentikan jutsu katon-nya membiarkan hosenkka milik ANBU itu menerjang badannya

DUARRR

Ledakan kembali terjadi,tapi ini bukan dari arah tempat shinachiku berada melainkan hosenkka milik ANBU itu di belokan hingga membentur dingding. Lagi-lagi semua orang di buat terkejut oleh shina,karena shina meninju hosenskka tadi dengan tangan kosong dan mengarahkanya ke dingding "kenapa berhenti menembak ANBU-san "tanya shina

ANBU itu menatap datar shina di balik topeng singanya,lalu ANBU itu kembali merapal segel tangan

 **Raiton: kangekiha**

Aliran petir bertegangan tinggi merambat ke arah shina dengan cepat,shina hanya menyilangkan tangan nya di dada nya membiarkan petir itu datang

DUARRRRRRR

Asap mengepul di area shina berpijak tadi,ANBU singa itu yakin shina tidak bisa menangkal serangan petir,tidak seperti tadi dia bisa menangkal api dengan mudah.angin berhembus meniup asap yang tadi sempat berkumpul hingga habis tak tersisa,mata ANBU itu memicing karena dia tidak melihat keberadaan shina di sana

"kelihatanya kau serius melawanku,dan aku lihat kau membawa zanbataou itu berarti kau bisa kenjutsu bagaimana kalau kita adu pedang "ucap seseorang di belakang ANBU singa

ANBU itu membalikan badan dan melihat shina baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikit pun

"kau mau menantang kenjutsu,kau sendiri tidak membawa pedang anak muda "kata ANBU singa

Shina merogoh sesuatu di kantong ninjanya lalu setelah dia dapat yang di ambil, shina mengeluarkanya.sekarang yang di pegang shina sebuah gulungan berdiameter panjang sekitar 20cm dan lebar 5cm juga berwarna merah

"inilah pedangku " PAKKKK

Shina membuat handseal tiger dengan menyelipkan gulungan tadi di jari-jari telunjuk dan jari tengah

BOFFFFF

Asap warna putih mengepul di daerah shina berada,mata sang anbu tidak lepas dari shina berpijak.orang-orang juga penasaran apa yang di lakukan shina di sana,setelah beberapa detik asap menghilang dan kini semua orang bisa melihat shina berdiri seperti tadi tapi kedua tangan-nya kembali di silangkan di dada, sekilas ada yang aneh dari penampilan shina,shina sekarang di punggunganya sudah berjejer rapi senjata pamungkasnya yaitu 7 pedang yang dia bawa dengan gagang warna hitam

"mustahil, itu seperti pedang milik killer bee-sama tapi yang ini gagangnya saja yang membedakan "kata raikage darui melihat pedang yang di bawa shina sekarang

"bee-jisan "gumam naruto

' _pedang itu,sama seperti waktu aku melawan killer bee di unrakyuo_ 'batin sasuke,suigetsu dan jugo yang melihat dari bangku penonton'siapa kau sebenarnya bocah'lanjut sasuke dalam hati

"dia menggunakan tujuh pedang,apa dia akan mengeluarkanya satu per satu atau sekaligus…. ah,tidak mungkin ada genin yang bisa memainkan 7 pedang sekaligus "kata temari di sebelah kanan sakura,karena ino dari tadi sudah pergi melihat anak dan suaminya itu

"entahlah,aku juga tidak tau… dia dapat mengeluarkan sepeluh jutsu katon hanya dengan satu segel tangan,tentu sekarang mana ada ninja yang bisa melakukan hal semustahil itu,bahkan aku ragu sasuke-kun bisa melakukanya,dia itu misterius "ucap sakura pada temari

"sebenarnya apa hokage salah menempatkan seorang ninja,shinobi seperti shinachiku seharusnya berperingkat spesial jounin atau ANBU mungkin "kata temari

"bukan begitu temari, hanya saja shina orang baru di konoha dan naruto memasukannya di anggota tim tujuh selanjutnya aku juga tidak tau apa-apa "jawab sakura

"Tapi jika di lihat dari dekat wajah anak yang bernama shinachiku itu seperti familiar bagiku "kata temari sambil pandanganya tidak lepas pada shina yang masih belum ada pergerakan

"dia seperti naruto, karena rambutnya sama,apa kau sama sepemikiran denganku sakura "tanya temari

"e-entah lah mungkin hanya mirip,tidak mungkin kan naruto mempunyai anak lain "jawab sakura mulai gugup,pasalnya temari adalah istri dari seorang Nara pasti otaknya juga terbawa jenius'bisa kacau kalau temari bisa tau kalau shinachiku adalah anak dariku dan naruto,ya meskipun dari dimensi lain'batin sakura

temari memandang sakura sebentar lalu memandang ke arena lagi "ya mungkin kau benar,hanya mirip…. di dunia ini bukan dia saja yang mirip dengan naruto bukan "

"Y-ya… hahaha "sakura tertawa canggung

"Dan lihat matanya sakura,matanya hijau emerald persis seperti punyamu "

"jugo,apa kau tau anak yang bernama shina itu siapa,dia seperti mengingatkanku pada pertarungan melawan hachibi "tanya suigetsu pada mantan rekan tim taka, jugo.

"justru itu,aku tidak tau tentangnya bahkan baru melihat sekarang "jawab jugo

"sepertinya kau harus menarik kata-katamu kembali anbu-san…. bakayaro-konoyaro "

Kata shina sambil nge-Rap

Raikage,naruto,sasuke dan dua team taka terkejut dengan kata terakhir shina,kata-kata itu yang sering di pakai killer bee waktu nge-Rap

' _Sialan siapa kau sebenarnya bocah_ 'batin sasuke, darui,suigetsu dan jugo kompak

"kau pasti menanyakan bagaimana cara ku mengunakan 7 pedang bukan? Dan pasti kau berpikir bahwa aku akan mengunkan dua pedang saja bukan karena mana ada shinobi yang menggunakan 7 pedang sekaligus,itu kan yang ada di pikiran mu ANBU-san "tanya bertubi-tubi shina

"Aku tidak tau kau siapa,di lihat dari gaya bertarung-mu tadi menadakan bahwa kau sudah berpengalaman soal bertempur dan,kau bilang kau bisa mengunakan 7 pedang sekaligus bukan… buktikan. bukan hanya omong besarnya saja "kata anbu

"baiklah" ucap shina sambil memegang dua pedang pada punggungnya

"Tapi jangang salahkan aku jika kau terluka parah,bakayaro-konoyaro "

Swuinggg

ke-7 pedang itu di lempar ke angkasa lalu TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP semua pedang itu sudah di cengkram oleh shina melalui setiap lekut sudut tubuhnya (lihat killer bee mengunakan 7 pedangnya) "bersiap-siap lah karena aku tidak akan main-main "

Semua orang di buat heran dan kagum pada keahlian berpedang shinachiku,termasuk anggota tim 7 dan yang lain

"sepertinya dia lebih di anggap jounin dari pada genin "kata shikadai pada tim tujuh

"aku juga tidak tau,dia pribadinya sangat tertutup tapi tak di sangka dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini "ucap boruto

"Dan bila kalian tanya aku, aku yakin dia lebih kuat dari kita semua "kali ini mitsuki ikut bicara

"kau benar apalagi dengan jutsu katon,membuat dia tak terkalahkan kalian lihat tadi dampaknya seperti apa…. dia bahkan melukai wasit dan sai-san "kata shikadai

Sementara itu salah satu peserta ujian chuuni dari desa suna yang wajahnya di beri loreng perang menyeringai' _dia lawan yang tangguh_ 'batin shinki

' _siapa kau sebenarnya shinachiku '_ batin semua genin yang ada di sana

' _sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan tapi,ini untuk memancing apakah si uchiha brengsek itu datang ke sini_ 'batin shinachiku yang posisi-nya siap menyerang'tapi,paling tidak aku menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku tidak apa-apakan'shina membatin lagi

"baiklah ayo mulai"

 **To be continued**

Hm… gk seminggu kan updatenya

Ok,ini leo udah panjangin jalan ceritanya dan ini hanya untuk pemanisnya saja

Sesuatu yg besar sedang menunggu kalian

So,harap bersabar untuk update kembali ya

 **Assalamualaikum**

 **REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 7

Chuunin exam part 5

 **Warning putar lagu sasuke vs killer bee theme**

Wushhhhh

Shina melompat sambil mengeratkan ketujuh pedangnya

Swinggghh

Bunyi deru antara pedang dan angin bergesekan, shina menambah kekuatan putarannya dengan chakra boost agar lebis efisien. Anbu itu hanya terperangah melihat shina berputar di angkasa dengan membawa ke tujuh pedangnya,dari ukuran kecepatan putaran sama dengan 200km/j

shina mendekat ke anbu itu dengan putaran seperti gansing anbu itu juga tidak diam dia memasang kuda-kuda bertahan

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

Tujuh pedang senbon vs katana beradu dan tentu ini menguntungkan bagi penguna pedang tujuh karena menang dalam jumlah dan kecepatan

TRANG TRANG SRET TRANG SRET SRETT SRETT SRETT BUAGHH

DI akhiri dengan tendangan shina anbu itu terjatuh berguling-guling pedang nya sampai terlepas dari genggamanya.setelah berdiri penonton bisa melihat anbu itu sudah terluka di seluruh tubuhnya,dan shina melakukan itu hanya beberapa menit

"ck,SIALAN KAU "dengan begitu anbu itu berlari mendekati pedang yang tertancap di tanah,karena dia punya elemen petir jadi dia menambahkan jutsu raiton ke katananya supaya membuat damage lebih besar _'dengan begini kau kalah bocah_ 'batin anbu itu

Syuttttt

Anbu itu menebas shina dengan pedang petirnya,tapi….

Zrrrrtttttttt

Senbon milik shina juga di lapisi jutsu raiton

' _Kheh,kena kau'_ secara cepat shina mengangkat kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya

"gerakan itu…. sial anbu itu akan terbunuh,jugo apa kau tidak berniat membantu "tanya suigetsu menggenggam kubikiribouchou, sedangkan jugo melihat arena

"sesama anbu,seharusnya kau yang membantunya suigetsu lagi pula anbu itu bawahanmu kan "jawan jugo

"ck, sial "suigetsu pun turun ke arena membantu anak didiknya

Clebb clebb clebb clebbb clebbb clebbb

Terlambat shina memutar dirinya 360 dan itu berhasil menusuk tubuh anbu itu hingga ke enam senbon milik shina tertancap di tubuhnya lumayan dalam,satu senbon masih di pegang shina dan kali ini sudah di lapisi jutsu raitonnya, shina berlari menerjang anbu itu yang tidak berdaya

"hyaaaa"

Tranggg

Satu lagi senbon milik shina berbenturan dengan pedang,tapi kali ini pedangnya lebih besar,shina tau nama pedang itu sekilas shina melihat si pemegang kubikiribochou rambut putih dengan biru di ujungnya,warna mata violet.shina tidak tau siapa dia tapi dia melongarkan pegangan senbon nya dan mengeratkannya lagi

Terciptalah raiton kekuatan tinggi dari senbon milik shina,pedang kubikiribouchou perlahan lahan mulai terkikis ' _sial_ … 'batin suigetsu karena melihat pedangnya hampir terbelah

 **Warning putar lagu kouen**

Trangggg

Satu lagi senbon milik shina di tahan oleh seseorang,kali ini pedang yang menahannya juga memakai raiton sehingga senbon milik shina berhenti memotong kubikiribouchou milik suigetsu

Shina bisa melihat sepasang mata merah dengan tiga tomoe di mata kiri dan rinegan dengan tiga tomoe juga di mata kanan

orang itu,tanpa di tebak shina sudah tau siapa orangnya,uchiha sasuke

" **shinra tensei/almighty push** " gumam sasuke

Shina di kejutkan dengan adanya dorongan gravitasi yang sangat kuat hingga dirinya membentur dinding arena.asap warna coklat mengepul,sasuke dan suigetsu masih diam menatap dinding yang hancur tanpa ada shinachiku di sana

"ke mana dia? "Tanya suigetsu pada sasuke

"Sebuah jutsu yang bisa memanipulasi gravitasi shinra tensei hanya dapat di lakukan oleh pengguna rinnegan,menarik…. sayangnya chakra setara chunnin ku sudah hampir habis "gumam shina yang sekarang duduk di kenteng pilar paling atas stadion.di puncak pilar shina bisa melihat semuanya tapi sebelum menikmati pemandangan dia harus melawan musuhnya dulu

Wushhhhh

Tubuh shina di tarik paksa oleh sasuke yang sudah menemukanya, sasuke mengunakan jutsu

 **banso te'in/universal pull** untuk menarik shina dari puncak pilar

Shina tidak kehabisan akal sebelum berbenturan dengan tanah dia melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak ke arah sasuke

Duarrr

Berhasil shina melayang dengan bebas tidak di tarik oleh apapun

Tap dan langsung mendarat dengan mulus

Drap drap drap drap drap drap

Tiba-tiba shina sudah di kelilingin satu set pasukan ANBU konoha,tidak lupa pimpinan no satu konoha, hokage,naruto uzumaki ikut turun.bukanya takut shina malah memicing tajam pada mereka semua

"maaf hokage-sama atas kejadian ini "ucap shina seraya menunduk hormat

"dan,sebaiknya saya keluar dari stadion karena akan menggangu pertandingan selanjutnya "shina berbalik berniat pergi tapi suara naruto mengintrupsinya sehingga dia berbalik

"tunggu!... mau kemana kau" tanya naruto

"keluar…. karena aku sudah di diskualifikasi "jawab datar shina

"siapa bilang…. kau memang melukai sai,lee tapi itu tidak di sengaja karena jutsu yang kau gunakan memang jangkauanya luas…. kau lolos ke babak selanjutnya "ucap naruto

"begitu kah… arigato" kali ini shina di barengi senyuman

"tapi kau harus ikut dengan ku dulu, aku ingin bicara denganmu "

"tentu saja hokage-sama…. tapi- "shina mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dan melemparnya ke arah naruto,naruto yang statusnya hokage dapat mudah kunai yang di berikan shinachiku "bawa itu hokage-sama "

Sringgg

Kembali semua orang di buat terkejut,bagaimana tidak mereka baru saja melihat jutsu andalan youndaime hokage,namikaze minato yaitu hiraishin/flying thunder godno jutsu yang di gunakan oleh shina sehinga menimbulkan efek kilat kuning

"hi-hiraishin "gumam semua orang

Sringg

Shina sudah sampai di ruangan hokage,tidak ada orang di sana yang bisa dia lihat hanya kertas-kertas yang menggunung.shina juga melihat bingkai foto hokage pertama hingga hokage ke tujuh lalu matanya melihat ke bingkai foto kecil di balik kertas yang mengunung itu perlahan shina mulai mendekati foto itu dan memegangnya…. di sana ada beberapa foto di mulai terbentuknya team 7 naruto, sasuke, sakura dan kakashi,foto selanjutnya adalah pernikahan naruto dan hinata lalu yang terakhir foto keluarga naruto bersama hinata dan kedua anak mereka,shina hanya menatap datar foto-foto tadi baginya dunia ini hanya ilusi jadi sebagai seorang ANBU dia sudah memasteri emosion control.menjadi seorang ANBU di dunia shinachiku berada bukan hanya sekedar menjalankam misi tapi mereka juga tidak belas kasihan…. dari pada ANBU mereka lebih cocok di sebut monster,dan shina adalah bagian dari itu,lulus genin pada umur 7 thn,menjadi chuunin pada 9thn dan menjadi ANBU di umurnya yang terbilang masih muda yaitu 12 thn, ini mengalahkan rekor baru yang sebelumnya itachi menjadi ANBU pada umur 13 thn.shina juga di beri label shinobi ber-rank S, sementara adiknya masih A,ibunya sakura namikaze ber-rank SSS dan terakhir kepala keluarga naruto uzumaki SSS.sungguh keluarga yang tidak bisa di kalahkan.

"keluarga yang bahagia" ucap shina lalu menaruh foto itu kembali ke tempatnya

"ya,memang….. aku pikir kau akan ke mana "entah dari mana datangnya si ninja penuh kejutan serta hokage ke tujuh ini datang, yang pasti shina tidak merasakan kedatanganya "aku pikir di sini lebih baik untuk berbicara seraya mengajak mu untuk menyelesaikan tugas sebagai hokage… apa tou-san tidak lihat kertas yang menumpuk itu "ucap shina sambil menujuk kertas yang mengunung. Naruto pun melihatnya,memang dari semenjak dirinya jadi hokage kertas-kertas itu tida ada habisnya "hehehe…. aku juga tidak tau kenapa semakin hari semakin banyak kertas yang berdatangan "kata naruto mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "bila kau mau aku bisa menyelesaikan semua kertas ini dengan sekejap "ucap shina menawarkan bantuan

Naruto sendiri hanya bengong,menyelesaikannya dalam sekejap kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepala pirangnya.coba, kejutan apa lagi yang naruto dapat dari shinachiku,ayah dan anak sama saja penuh kejutan "benarkah bagaimana caranya" kata naruto dengan mata bling-bling,shina tersenyum sebelum menjawab

"itu gampang…. Tapi setelah ini mungkin harus membawa air cukup banyak "

Expresi naruto berubah yang tadinya bling-bling jadi muka tanda tanya "Air?... maksudmu kenapa harus bawa air "tanya naruto

" karena aku akan mengeluarkan jutsu katon:karyuu endan untuk membakar semua kertas itu…. jadi beres-kan tidak ada yang tersisa "

GUBRAKKKK

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan shina,beres sih beres tapi caranya yang tidak beres "hah kau ini…. kalau aku mau aku sudah membuang kertas semua ini…. kertas-kertas ini tidak ada habisnya "kata naruto frustasi "lagi pula apa sih yang di tulis di kertas-kertas itu "shina mengambil selembar kertas yang belum di ttd naruto.

"i-ini" ucap shina gugup

Melihat putra dari beda dimensinya itu,naruto beranisiatif melihat apa yang di baca shina.narutopun berdiri di samping shina lalu membacanya,seketika mata saphhire milik naruto melebar "i-ini,aku b-belum pernah mendapat laporan seperti ini "ucap naruto syok.bagaimana tidak syok di situ tertulis surat ijin untuk menyatukan pemandian air/onsen laki-laki agar di satukan dengan kolam wanita di konoha,seketika duo orang berambut blonde itu tersenyum misterius "apa kau sama sepemikiran dengan ku "ucap naruto pada shina" tentu "jawab shina semangat.buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonya,itu seperti perilaku kedua orang ini ayah dan anak, sama-sama blonde,sama-sama penuh kejutan,dan sama-sama pervet/mesum "yosh…. INI AKAN MENYENANGKAN "teriak semangat naruto,tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

BRAKKKK

Pintu ruang hokage di dobrak kasar oleh seseorang,naruto yang akan men-ttd surat tersebut langsung menyimpanyan di tempat ter-aman,shina juga melihat ke arah pintu di sana ada sakura yang mendobrak,lalu di ikuti sasuke,hinata dan shikamaru

"errr…. ada apa kalian datang ke sini" tanya naruto bingung melihat sahabat serta istrinya datang mendadak "emm…. acara ujian chuunin nya belum selesai naruto-kun, dan empat kage sedang menunggumu untu melihat pertandingan selanjutnya "kata hinata

"Naruto kenapa kau seenaknya meninggalkan acara hah! "kata sakura

"dasar,jadi hokage tetap saja mendokausei "kata shikamaru sambil menguap

"hn,dobe "kata-kata ini tidak perlu di jelaskan sudah tau siapa kan

"oh iya…. aku lupa"

Bofth

Naruto menghilang dengan asap putih masih mengepul di sana

SRINGGGG

kilatan kuning terjadi, shina ikut menghilang

"grrr… mereka itu,seenaknya pergi dari acara setelah di susul sudah main pergi lagi…. dasar menyebalkan "gerutu sakura

Babak pertama sudah berakhir kini tinggal menunggu semi-final dan yang lolos hanya ada beberapa orang kini hanya tersisa enam orang saja hebatnya adalah tim 7 lolos semua boruto, sarada dan mitsuki mereka berhasil lolos dengan usaha dan kerja keras,lalu di ikuti shikadai si jenius dari klan nara,terus genin terkuat sekaligus anak angkat kazejage gara karena dia bisa menggunakan pasir besi dan chakra-nya setara high-chuunin siapa lagi kalau bukan shinki.dan terakhir genin baru,sekaligus misterius genin berambut blonde yang di takuti oleh hampir semua peserta ujian chuunin karena ke brutalanya dalam bertarung dia,shinachiku

"babak pertama sudah usai,sekarang semua peserta yang lolos ujian chuunin tolong berkumpul di arena pertarungan untuk memulai babak ke dua "ucap konohamaru selaku wasit menggantikan rock lee yang cedera akibat ulah jutsu katon milik shina

Tap tap tap tap tap

Semua berdiri di tengah-tengah arena pertarungan,ya semua kecuali satu.shinachiku.dia belum kembali setelah berbicara dengan hokage ke tujuh

Hokage sendiri sudah duduk di tempatnya berasal namun belum ada tanda-tanda shina akan muncul padahal perbincanganya pribadinya sudah selesai

"apa ada yang melihat genin shinachiku dari konohagakure" konohamaru berteriak

Semua diam tidak menjawab karena mereka tidak tau keberadaan shinachiku

Syuttt tep

Sebuah kunai bermata tiga muncul di tengah-tengah lapangan,kunai itu mendarat tepat di depan para genin yang lolos

Sringgg

Tidak lama dari menacapnya kunai tadi terlihatlah kilatan kuning dengan sangat cepat "ah,maaf semuanya aku terlambat tadi aku keluar dan tidak sengaja bertemu nenek-nenek yang kesusahan sebagai shinobi yang baik kita harus menolong dan ketika mau ke sini aku bertemu kucing hitam karena tidak mau sial aku memutar jalan setelah itu aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan "ucap shina panjang lebar

Krik krik krik krik

Seketika semua orang sweatdrop karena alasan yang tidak logis itu,dan semua shinobi serta kunoichi konoha melirik ke orang bermasker yang menyandang hokage ke enam itu,hatake kakashi. "Sensei,apa kau yang mengajari dia untuk berperilaku seperti itu "tanya naruto curiga pasalnya alasan shina sama persis dengan kakashi yang selalu terlambat

Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto tapi kedua mata onyx-nya menatap lurus pada shinachiku dan entah apa yang ada di kepala si muka bermasker yang pasti dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada shina serta kedua mata yang berbinar

"Kau yang terbaik"

Kali ini team sakura,sasuke dan naruto hanya melongo melihat sensei-nya yang mulai absurd.

"Emm,baiklah karena shina sudah datang maka langsung saja, masing-masing dari kalian harus mengambil bola ini terlebih dahulu "kata konohamaru,setelah itu semua genin yang lolos mengambil bola masing-masing

"aku nomor 1" kata boruto

"aku nomor 3" kata sarada

"no 4" kata mitsuki

"6" singkat shina

"5" shinki

"hoammm… mendokousei aku ke 2" sudah tau kan siapa

"baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah tau no nya,jadi yang pertama bertanding adalah

Boruto vs shikadai

Mitsuki vs sarada dan terakhir

Shinachiku vs shinki "

Shinki menyeringai akhirnya dia dapat lawan se imbang tapi benarkah seimbang kita lihat saja nanti

"babak ke dua semi-final ujian chuunin tahap 3,... dimulai "

Boruto dan shikadai saling tatap setelah mereka mendengar wasit berkata mulai.

Teman-teman mereka sudah menjauh dari arena pertandingan

boruto langsung membuat handseal kagebunshin no jutsu

"tidak aku sangka anak kita bertarung shikamaru "kata hokage

"ya,ini akan menarik kita lihat siapa yang akan menang…. dari hasil pencarian yang ku dapat,mereka sama-sama kuat dan seimbang "jawab shikamaru tersenyum

"wow…. kau lihat itu hinata,anak kita sedang bertarung "kata temari semangat

"hmmm…. iya" kata hinata ikut bergabung dengan temari,tenten dan sakura

Jauh di tempat di laksanakanya ujian chuunin tahap akhir,tepatnya di dimesnsi lain.seseorang sudah bersiap dengan untuk pergi menjemput anak mereka si pria pirang sedang menyiapkan kunai hiraishin cukup banyak sedangkan wanita beranak dua serta memiliki rambut khas bunga sakura itu sedang mengecek perlengkapanya

"sakura-chan!,apa kau sudah selesai "ucap naruto dari belakang

Lantas sakura menengok ke belakang sehingga rambut pinkish-nya sepunggung bergoyang "ya… aku sudah siap… ayo anata "sakura tersenyum dia tidak sabar melihat anak-anaknya

Kakashi hatake sedang memfokuskan chakranya pada kedua matanya,dia akan menggunakan sharingan untuk terakhir kalinya

Singgg

Mata kedua kakashi berubah yang tadinya onyx jadi merah crimson dengan pola shuriken tiga sudut yang saling menyatu

Kakashi langsung menggunakan mangenkyu sharinggan.

"baiklah kalian bersiaplah,aku tidak tau ini akan memakan banyak waktu tapi… tolong di usahakan untuk segera menemukan shina dan hanami "ucap kakashi

"hemmm…. kami mengerti sensei" kata naruto serius

Dengan begitu terbukalah lubang vortal dimensi,lubang itu semakin besar dan berwarna hitam "cepat kalian masuk ke sana"

Wusshhh wushhhhh

Naruto dan sakura masuk ke dalam vortal dimensi dengan cepat.melihat mereka sudah masuk kakashi langsung menghentikan lubang vortexnya lalu terjatuh lunglai, "hah.. hah.. hah… tidak aku sangka membuka vortal dimensi sangat sulit di bandingkan dengan mengunakan kamui "nafas kakashi tersengal-sengal

perlahan-lahan naruto membuka matanya yang pertama dia lihat adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan lalu cahaya itu meredup sehingga penerangan menjadi sedang tidak terang dan tidak gelap, pas. Shappire biru nya melihat ke sekeliling di mana melihat rerumputan hijau di mana-mana dia juga baru sadar bahwa istrinya kini sedang berbaring tidak jauh darinya

"di mana ini?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"enghhhh" terdengar suara lenguhan dan suara itu berasal di samping naruto,naruto melihat ke samping rupanya istrinya sudah bangun "kau sudah sadar sakura-chan "tanya naruto

"ya,tapi di mana ini? "tanya sakura

Lalu di depan mereka munculgumpalan cahaya lama-kelamaan berubah bentuk menjadi seorang kakek-kakek dengan janggut putih,pakaian putih,dirinya melyang di atas gedo dama dan memiliki mata rinnegan

Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sang legenda datang menemuinya (mungkin),tapi beda dengan sakura dia masih heran siapa kakek-kakek di hadapan ini

"naruto… apa kau tau dia siapa "tanya sakura penasaran

"dia…. legenda shinobi….. rikkudo sannin "jawab naruto

"ri-rikkudo sannin… jadi dia yang menyelamatkan mu ketika kyubi di ambil "kata sakura,naruto mangut-mangut

Segera sakura berdiri dan membukukan badannya "arigatogozaimasu,anda telah menyelamatkan suamiku waktu perang,sekali lagi arigato rikkudo-sama "sakura membukukan badanya berkali-kali

Sang sannin tersenyum

"hei naruto tunjukan sikap hormatmu pada orang tua" kata sakura memberi tau akan sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua, pada suaminya itu

"buat apa…. aku sudah mengenalnya di dalam mindscape,dan aku sudah memanggilnya jiji seperti kakek-ku sendiri "jawab malas naruto

'' NARUTO! "sakura geram melihat tingkah suaminya yang sulit di atur

"sudah-sudah… tidak apa sakura… dan kau naruto,ternyata kau sudah besar,aku lihat dari jubah yang kau pakai artinya kau seorang hokage,selamat ya naruto… kau banyak berubah "ucap rikkudo sannin

"hehehe.. tentu saja jiji,aku kan kuat…. Ft hokage adalah impianku sejak kecil jadi… yah kau bisa melihat sendiri "jawab naruto narsis,ternyata sifat narsisnya kembali

"tapi… sifat mu tidak berubah,seperti orang baka "ucap jujur rikkudo sannin

"hey… aku sudah banyak perubahan tau!" jawab sewot naruto dia tidak terima selama ini sikap nya tidak berubah

"tapi, rikkudo-sama benar sikap mu tidak berubah "sakura menambahi

"sakura-chan teganya…." naruto cemberut plus pundung ternyata istri tercintanya ada di pihak lain

"baiklah waktunya serius" ucap tiba-tiba rikkudo suasana menjadi hening layaknya kuburan "aku tau kalian ingin menyelamatkan anak kalian bukan,aku sudah bertemu denganya dan memberi sedikit informasi tentang rencana zetsu putih "rikkudo menghentikan bicaranya sejenak untuk meminum kopi god day? Entah dari mana

Slurrrrrpppp

"rencana tidak jauh dari zetsu hitam yaitu membangkitkan ibuku kaguya ootsustuki,dengan mengandalkan shin uchiha yang bisa berpindah dimensi mereka ada di dunia shinobi "ucap rikkudo

"lalu apa hanami dan shinachiku ada di dunia sana" tanya sakura

"Ya,lebih tepatnya hanami sedang di culik shin dan shinachiku sedang mencarinya "

"tunggu,jiji belum menjelaskan dunia shinobi itu seperti apa "tanya naruto

"tidak jauh berbeda dari dunia kalian,tapi… di dunia shinobi ini kalian tidak bersama "jawab sang sannin

"maksudmu" ucap polos naruto

"itu artinya,kalian bukan pasang suami-istri "

"APA!" sontak kata-kata rikkudo membuat naruto kaget

"kasian shina-kun dan hana-chan,pasti mereka tertekan "ucap lirih sakura

"begituya….cepat tunjukan jalan-nya jiji,kalau masalah shin-sialan biar yang aku urus "ucap serius naruto

"tapi masalahnya adalah…. kau sendiri yang dapat ke sana naruto "ucap rikkudo

"eh… kenapa sakura-chan tidak bisa" kata binggun naruto

"membuka ruang waktu memiliki banyak resiko besar di antaranya adalah ketahanan tubuh,bila tubuhmu tidak kuat maka tubuhmu akan hancur… dan kau naruto,kau itu keturunan uzumaki yang di kenal dengan ketahan tubunya dan jangan lupa sekarang kau punya sharingan,matamu itu bisa memudahkan melintas di mensi "sekarang naruto mulai mengerti

"tapi aku punya byakugou,apa itu tidak cukup….. "tanya sakura,sebagai seorang ibu dia juga ingin menyelamatkan anak-anaknya juga

"segel byakugaou saja tidak cukup… tapi ada cara lain "ucap rikkudo

"cara lain? "ucap naruto

"ya… dengan mengganti tubuh istrimu dengan keturunan uzumaki,tapi… jutsu ini bersifat permanen,jadi… kau tau lah "ucap rikkudo

"kalau cuma itu tidak apa-apa aku sanggup,apapun akan ku lakukan demi anak-anaku "kata sakura penuh keyakinan

"satu lagi… apa kau masih memyimpan chakra kushina naruto "tanya rikkudo

hokage ke tujuh itu sempat berpikir "ah,ya aku masih menyimpanya walaupun sedikit "

"bagus… sekarang mendekatpadaku "naruto menganguk dan mendekati rikkudo sannin,setelah dekat tangan kanan rikkudo menghentakan tangan-nyan dengan keras ke perut naruto,mau tak mau naruto terbatuk karenaya "uhuk-uhuk"

Naruto meringis menahan sakit,lalu mata biru laut naruto melihat tangan kanan rikkudo yang sudah di selimuti chakra biru

"hmmm…. lumayan segini juga cukup"

PAKKKKK

Kedua lengan rikkudo di tepukan,seketika chakra yang tadi berada di tangan rikkudo mulai bercahya,sampai-sampi naruto dan sakura menutup kedua matanya

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit,akhirnya cahaya yang mirip seperti jutsu raiton: raikochuū itu mulai pudar, naruto dan sakura mulai membuka matanya kembali, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menormalkan intensitas pencahayaan pada mata mereka

Tapi setalah itu mata biru naruto dan hijau sakura membulat,ketika di depan mereka terdapat dua tubuh berbeda gender,bagi sakura dia hanya tau sosok tubuh laki-laki yang di hadapanya ini tapi tidak dengan wanita berambut semerah darah,sedangkan naruto dia terkejut ternyata yang di panggil rikkudo tidak hanya ibunya tapi juga ayahnya "jiji apa kau tidak salah jutsu…. kenapa kau memanggil tubuh tou-chan segala "ucap naruto

"hei… jangan salahkan aku,mungkin saat minato menyegel kyuubi dia juga memberimu sedikit chakra "

"oh…" jawa naruto

"lalu setelah ini harus apa jiji "tanya hokage ke-7

"aku akan mentransplantasikan tubuh kushina uzumaki pada istrimu naruto,supaya dia jadi uzumaki murni "

"hmm… jadi begitu,tapi… kalau tubuh kaa-chan di transplantasikan pada sakura-chan lalu tubuh tou-chan gimana "

"ya, mau ga mau… tubuh minato ku transplantasikan padamu naruto,gak enak-kan di buang nanti mubazir "

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli "bukan tubuhnya saja yang bergabung semua jutsu-nya juga bisa di gunakan

"kata rikkudo itu

"maksud jiji? "tanya bingun naruto

"hah… begini,khusina punya kekkai genkai kongo fusa jadi nanti istrimu juga bisa menggunakanya,dan jangan lupa dia sekarang jinjuriki sama seperti dirimu "

"wow…. kalau begitu aku juga bisa hiraishin punya tou-chan dong,yeeyyyyy "ucap girang naruto sambil jingkrak-jingkrak

Rikkudo sannin dan sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkat kekanakan hokage ke 7 itu,tapi sakura bisa memaklumi prilaku suaminya itu dan mungkin ini akibat masa kecil kurang bahagia

"baiklah…. sekarang kalian berdiri di hadapan tubuh masing-masing "kata rikkudo itu,naruto dan sakura menurut saja

Lalu rikkudo mulai merapal handseal rumit dan setengah panjang

 **Fuuinjutsu: māji gijutsu**

Cahaya mulai yang menyilaukan ruangngan itu kembali

SKIP TIME 30 menit kemudian

"nah… sekarang kalian boleh membuka mata kalian" ucap rikkudo

Perlahan lahan naruto dan sakura membuka mata masing-masing,setelah itu namapak warna blue shappire dan emerald milik masing-masing "hmmm….. kok tidak ada yang berubah" tanya heran naruto

"iya,sama… "ucap sakura

"benarkah…. coba lihat diri kalian masing-masing "kata rikkudo

"hah… jiji kami memang tidak ber-" ucapan naruto terhenti ketika melihat wajah sang istri "sa-sa-sak-sakura-chan a-apa benar ini kau "tanya naruto' _ya ampun istriku…… istriku….. istriku…._ _CANTIK SEKALI DATTEBAYYOOOOOO_ ',bagaimana tidak sakura yang tadinya memang cantik di tambah cantik dengan gabungan wajah khusina jangan lupa rambit pink yang tadinya sebahu jadi panjang sampai paha inner naruto bersorak gembira

Mendengar suaminya bertanya pertanyaan aneh menurut sakura,jadi sakura melihat ke arah suaminya "apa maksudmu naruto,tentu saj- "sama seperti naruto,sakura tidak melanjutka kata-katanya ketika melihat wajah yang tadinya pas-pasan (menurut sakura

Sakura :apa-apaan lu author,ngata-ngatai suamiku pas-pasan,naruto itu tampan tau

Author :ini kan fanfic kepunyaanku suka-suka aku dong

sakura: shanaroooo

Buaghhhh) kini naruto gabungan dari minato rambutnya yang tadi panjang di tambah panjang terutama pada bagian jampang jangan lupa mata yang tadinya bulat jadi agak sipit nan tajam' _kyaaaaaaaa_ _Suamiku sangat tampaaannnnnn_ 'jerit inner sakura

Naruto dan sakura tidak berkata apapun hanya terpesona melihat wajah masing masing jangan lupa dua-duanya sudah blushing "ekhemm…. apa kalian sudah selesai dengan acara pandang memandangnya "kata rikkudo yang sedari tadi diam melihat ke anehan pasangan suami istri yang menurutnya heboh itu,bagaimana tidak rikkudo menunggu mereka sadar dari tatap menatapnya sampai kurang lebih 30 menit

Naruto dan sakura tersadar karena ucapan legenda shinobi itu,mereka hanya menunduk malu "sekarang kalian bisa menyelamatkan anak kalian,tapi jangan lupa soal yang pertama di bahas tadi…. jangan sampai rencana tsuki no mi terjadi kembali "

"kalau itu serahkan padaku dattebayo, "

"hm… semoga kalian lancar di perjalanan"

(MCB) Mokuton chi bunshin milik shina sudah berada di perbatasan antara konoha dan suna,bunshin itu terlihat kelelahan setelah dirinya merasakan samar-samar chakra milik hanami walaupun hanya sekejap jadi dia langsung meluncur ke lokasi,sekarang bunshin itu sudah berada di padang pasir nan luas tapi dia melihat ada gua di sebelah barat,gua itu tidak besar juga tidak kecil lumayan untuk beristirahat ketika badai pasir datang,bunshin shina pun ke goa itu untuk sejenak beristirahat,ya selama beberapa hari ini dia terus berlari tanpa henti memaksa tubuhnya samapi akhir sebelum adiknya di temukan,sekitar 10 m dari mulut goa lagi-lagi dia merasakan chakra hanami.kali ini chakranya bersumber di goa tersebut

Dengan cepat kilat bunshin shina segera ke sana

Ketika sudah masuk, shina melihat goa itu luas tidak seperti yang dia lihat ketika melihat goa dari luar

Tap tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah bunshin shina dari arah depan,MCB tidak bisa melihat orang yang di sana karena gelap, tapi pengelihatan MCB tidak salah di dalam ruang gelap itu terdapat bola mata warna merah terang di lengkapi dengan tiga tomoe di mata masing-masing

"wah… wah…. wah…. aku tidak menyangka,ternyata bocah itu hanya mengirim bunshinnya untuk melawanku… ck dia terlalu meremehkanku "

SRINGGGGG

Kilatan cahaya berwarna putih terang menyelimuti hutan kematian konohagakure,cahaya itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampakan dua orang berbeda gender

"hmm…..jadi kita berada di konoha ya….. "kata laki-laki dewasa berambut blonde

"ya,tadi kan rikkudo-sama telah memberi tau kita,masa kau lupa "kali ini wanita berambut senada dengan bunga sakura

"bukanya aku lupa….tapi aku merasa de javu…..kau ingat saat kita terjebak genjutsu milik obito kan "

Wanita itu mengganguk setuju

"yosh….ayo kusa-chan" (warning: di sini nama naruto dan sakura di ganti,naruto jadi MINA yaitu gabungan MInato dan NAruto sedangkan sakura KUshina dan SAkura.bisa gawat kan satu nama tapi dua orang dalam satu dimensi bisa gawat nantinya)

"ha'i mina-kun"

Beralih ke ujian chunnin,kita skip saja

Boruto memenangkan pertandingan karena shikadai menyerah dengan alasan kehabisa chakra,lalu mitsuki dan sarada dari awal pertadingan mereka sangat sengit tidak ada yang kalah dari keduanya namun,setelah puluhan menit, ketika sarada terdesak dia berhasil menambahkan satu tomoe sharingan, jadi kini sharingan sarada ada dua tomoe dan sekaligus memenagkan pertandingan meskipun dengan susah payang

Dan terakhir hari sudah mulai sore,kira-kira sudah jam 3 sore,tapi pertandingan terakhir babak semi-final masih berlanjut, kini menyisakan dua genin yang belum bertanding,dua genin yang terkuat,misterius dan tidak ada yang mengalahkan mereaka walau pun mereka berhadapan dengan 3 genin sekaligus,shinki dan shinachiku. Mereka sudah berada di tengah arena lapang untuk bertanding

Semua penonton mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai pertandingan yang akan berlangsung siapakah yang akan menang

tidak jauh dari penonton, para kage juga mulai tertarik dengan pertandingan ini

"hokage-samakelihatanya ini akan menarik "kata sang kazekage gaara

"Yah… tentu kazekage-sama dua gennin terbaik selama ujian chuunin berlangsung "jawab naruto

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

See you next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 8

Chuunin exam final

Semua orang-orang yang menonton di sana terlihat antusias dikarenakan pertandingan ini yang dinantikan,pertandingan genin sunagakure melawan genin baru konohagakure

Shinki vs shinachiku

"apa kalian sudah siap "konohamaru agak keras bicara,shinachiku berada 5m di sebelah kanan konohamaru mengangguk,artinya dia sudah siap,begitu juga dengan shinki yang di sebelah kiri konohamaru

"Yosh… pertandingan semi-final babak akhir di mulai"

 **Warning putar musik kakuzu theme extended**

Setelah acara resmi di mulai shinki dengan cepat menyelimuti dirinya dengan pasir besi andalan,tidak lupa dia juga sudah merencanakan penyerangan dengan teliti

Beberapa besi-besi-nya melayang di udara dan dengan cepat memadat membuat benda runcing seperti paku dalam jumlah yang banyak.shinachiku masih tetap tidak bergeming dari pijakanya tapi kedua tanganya sudah dia genggam kunai bermata tiga

Wushhhh

Pasir besi yang di buat jadi paku itu meluncur cepat,kira-kira 150km/jm tentu dengan jarak sekitar 10 serangan itu mustahil di hindari terkecuali seseorang yang sudah berpangkat high-jounin yang mempunyai reflek yang luar biasa

Sringg

Shina sekarang sudah berada di pinggiran lapangan arena dia dan shinki jaraknya cukup jauh sekitar 50m karena arena ini sangat luas dengan PxL 150x100m

' _jutsu pengendali pasir besi…. ini sangat langka_ 'batin shina

Sambil berlari menuju shinki, shina sudah menyiapkan handseal kali ini entah dia menggunakan kedua tanganya

 **fuuton: kazekiri no jutsu/wind style; blade cutter jutsu** sebuah angin berbentuk pisau akan menyayat badan shinki,shinki sendiri hanya menatap datar jutsu itu karena jubah besi nya tidak bisa di tembus apapun

,srett srettt srettt srett

Benar saja pisau angin itu tidak berdampak apa-apa bagi jubah shinki bahkan tak tergores sedikitpun' _jadi dia punya dua element,katon dan fuuton… menarik'_ batin shinki

Melihat serangan pertama gagal,shina kembali melakukan handseal lagi,kali ini satu tangan yang dia gunakan

 **Katon: hossenkka tsumabeni/fire style:phoniex flower**

Belasan shuriken di selimuti api mengarah cepat pada shinki,namun serangan kedua shina kembali gagal

Tap

Shina berhenti melangkah kira-kira 10m dari shinki "apa sudah cukup…. sekarang giliranku "ucap shinki kali ini dia membuat belasan tentakel dari besinya dan di buat berduri di setiap tentakelnya,kali ini shina tidak ber-teleportasi mending menghindar dan mencari celah untuk menyerang

Duar duar duar

Suara benturan besi dan tanah terdengar,ini karena kelincahan shinachiku menghindar.sampai saat di mana shina mengelilingi arena dan mata tetap fokus pada lawan dia cukup untuk dapat menyerang dalam jarak cukup jauh

Shina kembali merapal segel dengan kedua tangannya

 **Fuuton: shinkugyakuu/wind style:vacum sphere**

Belasaan tombak angin keluar dari mulut shina dan mengeluarkan nya dengan cepat,sret sret srer sret sret

Dari belasan tombak angin yang di buat shina,salah satu tombak anginya berhasil menyayat jubah besi milik shinki. "Ternyata jubah besinya kuat juga,aku sudah mengeluarkan jutsu ber-rank B sampai A,tapi hanya sedikit yang dapat mengikisnya… hm,aku akan mencoba dengan jutsu rank-S "kali ini setelah mendapat ide, shina kembali mengeluarkan jutsu favorite nya yaitu katon

 **Katon: bakufu ranbu/fire style: bom blast flame**

Api yang keluar dari mulut shina sangat besar hingga membuat tribun penonton jadi agak panas.

Serangan dengan intensitas besar sangat berbahaya,maka dari itu shinki membungkus dirinya dengan pasir besi andalanya

Bwhuurrrrrrrrrrrr

Setelah api menghilang sekitar lima menit, shina melihat pasir besi yang menyerupai kepongpong' _jadi dia melindungi dirinya dengan pasir besi…. aku pikir dia akan menghindar,khehk dia shinobi yang tangguh_ 'batin shina

Krek…. krek…. perlahan lahan pasir besi itu terbuka menampilkan si pemilik jutsu yang terlihat kelelahan, "hah… hah… hah… sial,ternyata walaupun sudah di selimuti pasir besi tapi panasnya terasa sampai ke dalam " sekarang ini shinki tidak mungkin mengubah pasir besinya menjadi jubah sebagai tameng,karena pasir besinya masih panas,shinki pun menatap tajam shinachiku "lumayan juga kau…. kali ini aku mendapat lawan yang seimbang "shinki berucap

"benarkah…. ahahah,terimakasih…. kau juga kuat selama ini aku belum pernah bertarung dengan pengguna jutsu pasir besi sepertimu,sangat langka.mungkin hanya sandaime-kazekage dan kau saja yang bisa "kata shinachiku

"Hn… bukan cuma pasir besi saja tapi…. aku juga bisa kugutsu" seketika pasir besi milik shinki berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kalajengking dengan panjang 2m

"bersiaplah!"

wushhhhh

Kalajengking terbuat dari pasir besi buatan shinki maju menyerang shina.karena jarak kugutsu pasir besi lumayan jauh jadi shina buru-buru melakukan handseal

 **fuuton: shinku dama /wind style:vacum bomb**

sebuah tembakan seperti meriam terbuat dari angin berbenturan dengan kugutstu milik shinki, tekanan anginnya sangat kuat sampai-sampai mendorong kugutsu besi tersebut,shinki dari jauh juga sama terkena dampaknya tapi dia buru-buru menghindar "cih,awas saja kau….. terima ini "kali ini giliran shinki yang merangkai handseal **satetsu shigure/iron sand scattered showers**

tiba-tiba cabik kalajengkin tadi mengeluarkan jarum berjumlah jutaan, belum lagi ukuranya yang satu jarum panjangnya 1m

Kali ini shina mulai harus serius

Swuing swuing swuing

Namun anehnya jarum-jarum raksasa itu ditembakkan ke angkasa tidak mengarah ke shinachiku,penonton pun di buat heran.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah pengalihan saja nyatanya jarum yang tadi di tembakan ke langit turun ke bawah seperti hujan

Sontak mata shina melebar melihat jutaan jarum yang mengarah padanya,sedangkan shinki dia sudah berlindung dengan **satetsu no kabe/iron sand wall**

sebagai tameng,karena jarak serangan yang luas

Beberapa kali shina hampir terkena tusukan jarum itu, tapi mungkin keberuntungan memihaknya dia berhasil menghindar dari jutaan jarum sampai jarum yang yang terakhir, "hah… hah… hah…" kali ini napas shinachiku yang terengah-engah kecapean,bayangkan semua tubuhnya harus di paksa bergerak secepat kilat, (tidak menggunakan hiraishin)di tambah harus menghindar,serangan itu cukup memakan waktu sekitar 30menit

"kau berhasil rupanya….. kali ini aku meragukanmu statusmu sebagai genin…. karena yang bisa menghindar serangan secepat itu hanya seorang dengan berpangkat ANBU saja "ucap shinki 15 m dari jarak shinachiku

 **Warning putar musik the raising fighthing spirit ost instrumental naruto**

"kheh,jangan meremehkanku "nafas shina sudah kembali teratur

"sayang ini belum berakhir" seringai shinki tidak bisa di lihat shina karena lumayan jauh,lagi pula cuma seringai sedikit atau mungkin senyum tipis

 **satetsu kaiho/iron sand world method**

jarum-jarum yang tertancap di tanah tiba-tiba bercabang,shina yang tidak tau harus menghindar ke mana karena semua arena sudah tertutupi jarum terpaksa terperangkap.seringai shinki makin mengembang "pertandingan ini aku yang menang "

 **satetsu keshu/iron sand gathering assault**

jarum yang tadi bercabang langsung memadat, berkumpul menjadi satu titik dan titik yang di maksud adalah shina dia seperti ditelan oleh pasir besi itu.

Tak butuh lama kemudian shina sudah berada di dalam bola besi raksasa, ' _ini seperti chibaku tensei'_ pikir shina di dalam bola besi tersebut,shina tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan tidak bisa melihat apapun

"sepertinya genin-ku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini hokage-sama "ucap pd gaara

"heh….. dalam pertandingan apapun bisa terjadi,kalah atau menang kita bisa melihatnya nanti kazekage-sama "jawab naruto' _shina…. apa kau baik-baik saja'_ batin naruto khawatir terhadap anak-nya dari dimensi lain itu

 **Satetsu kyu**

Grekkk

Bola besi raksasa tadi memadat secara sekejap memungkinkan untuk meremukan musuh yang ada di dalam bola tersebut.

Semua jadi hening layaknya kuburan,semua orang juga tau pasti shinachiku tewas karena jutsu mematikan itu

Namun persepsi semua itu salah karena mereka nampak jelas mendengar suara teriakan di dalam bola besi itu yang sudah tak berbentuk

 **Inukai takeru no mikoto**

teriak shina mengucapkan jutsunya yang di milikinya

Duar duar duar duar

Empat naga terbuat dari tanah (kalau gak salah) keluar dari bola besi itu dan langsung menyerang shinki secara membabi buta, bahkan

 **satetsu no kabe**

nya hancur berkeping-keping

Shina keluar perlahan setelah serangan dahsyat itu berakhir,emerald menatap shinki terbaring lemah namun belum ada tanda menyerah,terbukti shinki masih bisa bertahan dari serangan maut itu,orang-orang hanya berdecak kagum bagi mereka tidak ada genin sehebat ini selama sejarah shinobi berlangsung, mereka lebih baik jadi jounin ketimbang genin

 **Warning putar lagu strong strike ost instrumental naruto**

Shina membersihkan debu yang ada di bajunya,terlihat serangan satetsu kyu tidak ada apa-apa baginya "ugh….. sialan… uhuk…. uhuk… "shinki terbatuk beberapa kali ketika dirinya berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri

Shinki mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, tapi kugutsu-nya menyerang kembali shina yang diam saja. ' _Kugutsu ini hanya sebagai pengalihan saja agar aku bisa fokus bertarung dengan kugutsunya sedangkan shinki akan menyerang di saat ada celah…… tapi kugutsu itu terbuat dari besi,sulit untuk menghancurkannya'_

Kugutsu kalajengkin itu masih terus menyerang shina dengan ekor dan cabiknya tapi karena shina sangat gesit,serangan itu bukan apa-apa

"cih… kugutsu-nya begitu menyebalkan "

Kembali shina merapall handseal

 **Doton: yomi nūma /earth style:swamp of the underworld**

Jutsu milik yang shina gunakan adalah untuk mengubah tanah yang di pijak lawan menjadi lumpur hisap, akibatnya sekarang kugutsu milik shinki yang terbuat dari pasir besi itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali,malahan perlahan-lahan kugutsu itu mulai terhisap ke bawah.shinki juga ikut terjebak dalam lumpur hisap itu

"jangan remehkan aku! "Teriak shinki,lalu dia memakai pasir besi membuat sayap untuk terbang menghindari lumpur hisap itu

 **doton: taju doryuuheki/earth style: mud wall**

shina kembali membuat jutsu dari tanah,kali ini tanah yang di pijaknya menjulang tinggi membentuk suatu barier untuk mengepung musuhnya,mungkin shinki bisa menghindar tapi tidak dengan kugutsunya

"aku tau dari semua serangan-mu,kau hanya mengunakan pasir besi-mu saja untuk menyerang.jadi aku buat kesimpulan kau hanya terlalu bergantung pada pasir besi-mu itu… aku heran bagaimana kalau besi-besi mu itu lenyap,kau akan menyerang lawan dengan apa?,kunai,shuriken atau taijutsu…. yang jelas adalah untuk menjadi kuat tidak perlu bertanding dengan orang yang lebih kuat darimu hanya untuk mengetes seberapa jauh kekuatanmu,seperti uchiha yang haus akan kekuatan, tidak perlu mempunyai jutsu yang mematikan untuk membunuh lawan seperti halnya clan uzumaki dengan fuuinjutsu yang mengerikan,tidak perlu pintar seperti seorang nara…… tapi hanya perlu kerja keras,semangat pantang menyerah,berusaha untuk melindungi dan tekak api/will fire yang tak pernah padam dalam dirimu itu cukup untuk menjadikanmu kuat "shina berujar dengan tenang,semua orang terdiam meratapi apa yang di katakan shianchiku,tentu saja karena cara berbicara shina lebih condong seperti memberi nasihat dan lebih dewasa…. mungkin shina lebih cocok jadi seorang kage sekarang

"kata-kata itu" gumam seseorang

"seperti perkatan hokage pertama,untuk tidak menyerah,tekad api "tambah orang yang berdiri di sampingnya

Naruto melihat ke arah sasuke yang berbicara tadi,di jawab raut muka heran dari si bungsu uchiha "apa?" kata sasuke risih "tidak biasanya kau sok berbicara soal tekad api" ejek naruto

"urusai,dobe "

"ck,dasar tsundere,teme "

"mungkin sekarang aku salah menilaimu sebagai orang yang sok kuat "ucap shinki tersenyum sambil terbang

"kalau misalkan aku kalah,aku bangga karena di kalahkan oleh orang terhormat sepertimu "tambahnya

Mendengar itu shina hanya nyengir malu-malu kucing "kyaaa….. bicaramu imut sekali,kau jadi ingin memelukmu "entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak naruto dari dimensi lain itu, tiba-tiba dia jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan dan malu-malu sampai mengucapkan hal seperti itu,senyuman shinki luntur seketika ketika mendengar perkataan shinachiku.baru saja di menaruh hormat pada orang yang di depanya, tapi seenak jidatnya dia menjatuhkan kehormatan itu,penonton juga heran dengan tingkah shinachiku,menurut mereka bicara shinki lebih kalem dan keren tapi beda menurut shina yang katanya gaya bicara shinki imut bin lucu

"hey hey hey….. apa aku tidak salah denagar "ujar suigetsu dari bangku tribun

"memang apa yang kau dengar? "tanya teman berbadan besar,jugo.di sebelahnya

"katanya kyaaa….. bicaramu imut sekali,kau jadi ingin memelukmu itu katanya "ujar suigetsu sambil memperagakan gaya bicara shina

"iyyewww….. ternyata kau homo "kata wanita seorang di dekat suigetsu

"apa maksudmu karin! "kata suigetsu tidak terima" katanya kau ingin memeluk jugo "kata karin menyeringai

"hey hey hey… kau salah mengartikan karin!" jugo ikut bicara

"hehehe…. maaf ya,habisnya kau lucu "kata shina cengengesan

' _lucu dari mananya,dasar baka_ 'batin shinki

"baiklah sekarang serius! "dalam sekejap raut muka shina kembali dingin,suasana pun menjadi hening

"mungkin aku akan menggunakan teknik babi hutan" kata shina

"babi hutan? Nama tehnik lucu sekali "ejek shinki

"ya,dan kau mungkin menarik kata-katamu kembali karena telah mengejek strategi ku…. bersiaplah BABI HUTAN "

Boft

Shina membuat satu bunshin di sampingnya lalu dilanjutkan dengan melempar kunai yang sudah di pasang kertas peledak,

Duar duar duar duar,... shina melihat kabut yang menutupi shinki akibat ledakan tersebut jadi dia melanjutkan serangan selanjutnya

 **doton:gansetsukon /earth style:rock staff**

! Bunshin mili shina membuat tombak dari tanah dan langsung mengarahkannya pada kugutsu milik shinki

Wushhhh……. clebb..

Tombak batu itu berhasil menembus bentuk si kugutsu kalajengking' _sudah ku duga,kugutsunya akan lemah jika tidak dikontrol oleh penggunanya….. sekarang mana mungkin shinki mengontrol kugutsunya kalau dia sendiri sedang kesulitan_ "pikir shina

Lalu shinachiku yang asli melompat ke arah kugutsu yang tidak bergerak

Tap

Shina menyentuh kepala kugutsu itu

 **doton: kajugan no jutsu/earth style:weighted boulder jutsu**

kugutsu shinki kini berubah yang tadinya besi di sulap oleh shinachiku jadi batu

"te-tehnik itu" ucap terkejut sasuke

"kenapa teme,apa ada yang salah dengan teknik yang dipakai shina "tanya naruto

"bukan dobe,hanya saja itu adalah teknik ketika aku berburu babi hutan bersama itachi-nii,teknik ini juga dilakukan ketika aku dan nii-san melawan kabuto dulu,tehnik yang dimiliki itachi-nii,... sebenarnya siapa dia naruto "tanya penasaran sasuke

"aku juga tidak tau,yang aku tau dia genin baru di konoha dan dia seorang pengembara "ucap hokage itu berbohong,tentu tidak mungkin dia berbicara jujur kan

"pengembara?" tanya sasuke

"Yap" jawab naruto singkat

Wushhhhhhhh

Kabut asap menghilang setelah shinki menghempaka sayapnya, shinki melihat ke arah shina yang di bawahnya,lalu mata hitam nya memicing ketika melihat benda mirip kugutsu miliknya seperti batu tepat di sebelah shina "tidak mungkin….. kau…. mengubah kugutsu besiku jadi batu "ucap terkejut

"terkejut…. tentu,apa kau lupa sekarang ini aku punya element tanah/doton, selain katon dan fuuton "ucap shina menjelaskan

' _mungkin,tapi….aku punya lebih dari tiga element'_ batin shina

"rasakan ini! "Sayap besi shinki menajam dan seketika keluar jutaan pisau yang siap menyerang shina.tanpa lama-lama shinki melesatkan semua pisau nya untuk menyerang shina

 **Fuuton: kamikaze/wind realease: divind wind**

Wushhhhhh

Sebuah tornado raksasa melahap semua pisau milik shinki hingga tak tersisa,jutsu rank-S tersebut mendekati shinki yang berpijak di tanah karena semua pasir besinya sudah dikerahkan

Tornado itu semakin mendekat, mungkin shinki hanya bisa menahan sakit yang akan di dapat setelah tornado itu menyerangnya, tapi di jarak 5 m ketika mendekat hendak menyerang tornado itu hilang entah kemana

Akibat terlalu lama mikir tidak di sadari shina kembali menyerang

 **doton: kaido shokutsu/earth style; erupsion**

Ghurrrrrrrrrrrrtttt

Shina membuat sebuah gunung mini di tengah arena,di dalam gunung mini ini terdapat shinki di dalamnya,gunung dengan tinggi 15m dan lebar 20m.

Tap tap

Shina dan bunshinya berpijak di puncak gunung mini buatan,lalu melihat ke bawah ada shinki yang linglung mencari jalan keluar

"maaf soal ini" teriak shina di atas puncak pada shinki di dalam gunung tersebut,suara shina bergema karena gunung ini juga lebar di dalam layaknya gentong.

Shina yang asli membentuk satu handseal dengan satu tangan **katon: kasumi enbu no jutsu /fire style:misty flame jutsu**

Bwussshshshhsh

Shina mengeluarkan gas dari mulutnya hasil jutsunya tadi,gas yang dikeluarkan shina mampu memenuhi isi gunung buatan miliknya

Shinki sendiri terbatuk beberapa kali "sial…. kabut ini pekat sekali… dan bau "shinki berpikir sejenak melihat kondisi yang sekarang di alaminya,lalu dia mencoba mencium udara yang sudah tercemar gas buatan shina

"ini bukan asap tapi ini- "

"Aku harap kau masih punya sedikit pasir besi mu itu "ucap shina dari puncak gunung.setelah mengucapkan itu shina kembali merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengambil sesuatu di sana

"dari pada mengelurakan jutsu katon….. ini lebih efektif dan hemat chakra "kata shina sambil menatap benda kecil persegi panjang itu,beda dengan shinki.dia menatap shinachiku horor,bagaimana tidak yang di pegang shina adalah korek api dan di dalam gunung mini itu sudah di penuhi gas yang siap di ledakan kapan saja

Shinki meneguk ludahnya secara susah,ingin dia keluar dari sini tapi bagaimana

"maaf soal ini ya" teriak shina di atas…..

Wuing

Shina melempar korek api yang menyala itu ke mulut gunung lalu pergi secepatnya

"kuso" umpat shinki

Duuaaarararrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ledakan besar tercipta dari gunung yang seperti meletus itu,bahkan menimbulkan efek gempa mini sekejap di stadion itu

"sial….. dia mau membunuh lawanya dan menghancurkan arena ini "kesal suigetsu

Set

"kai" ucap shina

Perlahan-lahan gunung tadi mulai turun hingga tak tersisa dan menampakan gumpalan seperti kepongpong di sana

Bwurrrrr

Gumpalan hitam tadi hancur,terkikis.shina hanya menatap datar ke lawanya tersebut

' _hebat…. dia masih bisa berlindung mengunakan pasir besinya walaupun pasir besi yang dia kumpulkan hanya sedikit tapi itu cukup membuat pertahanan diri…… haha…. dia seperti reinkarnasiku saja_ 'batin shina

"ugh……." shinki keluar dari pelindung pasir besi dengan banyak luka parah yang di terimanya,shinki mencoba untuk bangkit tapi badanya tidak merespon dan akhirnya pingsan

Wasit yang melihat shinki tidak bisa bangun akhirnya menyatakan shinachiku yang menang di pertandingan ini

Sorak sorai penonton begitu riuh karena mereka telah di suguhkan pertandingan luar biasa untuk sekelas genin

Ujian chunnin tahap akhir akan di laksanakan sekitar 2 jam lagi dan yang tersisa dari semua genin hanya tiga orang yaitu sarada,boruto dan shinachiku

Karena jumlahnya ganjil panitia ujian chunnin membuat peraturan kalau ketiga nya harus melawan satu sama lain

Di ruang perawatan

"sarada chan….. apa lukamu sudah sembuh "tanya sakura ketika memasuki ruangan yang di mana anaknya di rawat

"tidak terlalu parah hanya sedikit luka ringan….. lagi pula mungkin mitsuki sengaja melakukanya agar aku tidak terluka…… apa mitsuki mengalah ya "ucap sarada

tepat di sebelah ruang sarada ada boruto yang sama menjalani perawatan untuk persiapan pertandingan final

"kau sudah siap…… pertandingan akan di mulai sebentar lagi "rupanya bukan hanya boruto yang di sana,ada naruto,hinata dan himawari "hm…. tentu ini adalah final jadi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menang…. yah mungkin,aku cukup sering bertarung dengan sarada tapi…. Shinachiku "boruto menunduk

"hey,jangan pesimis meskipun dia kuat tapi kalau kita bersunguh-sungguh siapa tau kau bisa menang "ucap naruto menyemangati "anata, benar boru-kun, apa kau tidak dengar ucapan shinachiku tadi 'hanya perlu kerja keras,semangat pantang menyerah,berusaha untuk melindungi dan tekak api/will fire yang tak pernah padam dalam dirimu itu cukup untuk menjadikanmu kuat' shinachiku mengajarkan kita untuk tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja…… ,bukan karena melihat musuh yang lebih kuat darimu langsung menyerah begitu saja "bijak hinata

"arigato tou-chan,kaa-chan "kini boruto kembali bersemangat

Shinachiku menyempatkan diri untuk ke kamar perawatan shinki,dia ingin melihat shinki apa sudah siuman, ya bagaimanapun juga di dalam arena mereka musuh tapi di luar mereka sebagai teman layaknya shinachiku yang menjenguk shinki

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukan sekitar jam 17:30 sudah semakin sore dan menjelang magrib,shina sudah bersiap menuju ke arena karena sekitar lima menit lagi final akan segera di mulai

Terlihat semua penonton dari konoha maupun luar desa memadati kursi stadion sampai-sampai ada yang tidak kebagian tiket sehingga banyak orang yang nobar di luar stadion karena hokage juga memasang layar lebar supaya bisa menyaksikan pertandingan

Konohamaru selaku wasit sudah berada di tengah arena menunggu para peserta untuk turun

"yosh…. ini saatnya,aku harus menang "gumam boruto

"tou-chan,kaa-chan,himawari tolong dukung dan doakan aku ya "kata boruto pada orang tua dan adiknya yang sedang mengantar boruto ke arena "tentu…. do'a kami akan selalu menyertaimu "jawab hinata

Prok prok prok prok

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika boruto didampingi keluarganya menuju arena.setelah itu mereka berempat berdiri di kanan konohamaru

Prok prok prok prok

Kembali terdengar riuh saat keluarga uchiha juga turut mengantarkan sarada ke arena sekedar untuk memberi semangat,sasuke, sakura dan sarada berdiri di kiri konohamaru

Syut……….. tep

Mereka yang di arena melihat sebuah kunai bermata tiga menancap tepat di hadapan mereka sekitar satu meter

Gubrak….. grusuk,grusuk

Tapi setelah itu mereka dan penonton di kejut-kan dengan kemunculan shinachiku yang secara tiba-tiba dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia tersukur sampai 5m dari jarak kunai hiraishin-nya

' _ugh…. sial,memalukan saja…. mau taruh di mana muka gantengku ini_ 'batin nista shinachiku' _cih,ini gara-gara hewan sialan itu'_

 **Flashback**

Menjelang final mungkin sekitar 30m lagi shina keluar stadion sekedar untuk mencari makan,sebenarnya tadi siang juga dia tidak makan.jalanan seperti biasa masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang ada juga shinobi-kunoichi yang masih bertugas,shinachiku berhenti tepat didepan kedai ramen

Tidak menunggu lama shina langsung tancap gas kesana untuk mengisi perut yang dari tadi demo terus,

Shinachiku hanya menghabiskan sekitar 3 mangkuk ramen jumbo setelah itu pergi untuk ke stadion,namun.niat-nya tergantika ketika melihat hewan yang menurutnya aneh,tapi setelah di dekati ternyata itu hanya monyet tapi monyet itu sedang mengendap-endap pada sebuah kedai yang berjualan buah-buahan,selagi pedagannya fokus pada pembeli monyet itu mengambil satu renteng makanan kesukaanya yaitu pisang

"hey…. kembalikan! "teriak pedagang buah-buahan itu,dengan sigap shina segera berlari mengejar monyet itu ke hutan "hey berhenti monyet jelek!" namun si monyet tetap berlari kadang-kadang meloncatdi pohon

"sial lincah sekali monyet itu" shina pun segera merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengeluarkan kunai hiraishin

Syut……. tep

Sring

Secepat kilat shina sudah berada di hadapan monyet itu, sehingga hewan mamalia itu berhenti berlari tapi pisangnya masih ada digenggam erat-erat,shina menyeriangai

"khukhukhu…… rupanya hari bukan keberuntunganmu ya….. "shina tertawa psikopat hanya pada monyet.dengan segera shina mengambil pisang itu secara paksa "khek….. lain kali kalau kau ingin pisang setidaknya kau bisa beli tau…. hahahaha,dan kau tidak tau sedang berurusan dengan si cucu kiiro senko-red habannero,anak dari kedua pahlawan,shinobi terkuat, terganteng,terkeren,terhits,ter (oy kenapa jadi ngikuti gaya ATTA hah

Author: asyiappp)

dengan master fuinjutsu serta shinobi ber-rank-S ini,yaitu namikaze- uzumaki-haruno shinachiku-sama hahahahahah "di dalam hutan itu terdengar tawa yang menggelegar bak megafon,shinachiku melihat ke monyet itu yang masih terdiam "kau….. tidak mengerti maksudku tadi" kata polos shina,monyet itu hanya diam tanpa bicara namun bila di dengar secara dengan teliti monyet tadi bilang hn kata khas klan uchiha

Twicht

Muncul kedutan di kening shina "arrhgggggg……. JADI KAU PELIHARAAN UCHIHA HAH! SAMPAI-SAMPAI MENIRU KATA KHAS NYA ITU HAH! DASAR MONYET TEME,KUSO,BRENGSEK,SIALAN,BAS*ARD,AS*LE,FU*K YOU "shina berteriak kesetanan pada monyet itu yang entah dimengerti atau tidaknya oleh si monyet

Sekitar 5km dari shina berada,dua orang berbeda gender menghentikan langkahnya

"Mina-kun aku seperti mendengar orang berteriak" tanya wanita berambut soft-pink sepaha "hiraukan saja kusa-chan mungkin itu monyet"

"ah…. sudah lah,tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan hewan sialan seperti mu,bilang pada semua sesama jenismu agar mereka sadar betapa jeleknya kalian ini "setelah mengucapkan pidatonya yang singkat shina tersenyum,karena monyet itu menganguk, ' _mungkin dia mengerti_ 'batin shina

"bagus" lalu shina berbalik untuk mengembalikan pisang yang di curi dadakan itu,tapi

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" senyum yang merekah di bibir shina luntur sudah di gantika wajah pucat pasi dia melihat ke sekeliling terdapat banyak monyet kera sampai gorila yang dua kali besar dari tubunya

"A……." shina tidak bisa berucap saking gemetaranya

"... A….. aku bisa jelaskan "

"Roaarrrrrrrr"

"gaaaaaaaaaa" shina berusaha lari secepat mungkin dari amukan bintang yang seperti kesurupan itu,tapi dia masih bisa selamat dengan cara teleport a.k.a hiraishin no jutsu

Naas sesaat shina menggunakan hiraishin kakinya tersandung setelah itu baru menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

 **Flashback of**

Begitulah jadinya ketika shina bisa tersungkur seperti itu,dengan muka kusut dia berjalan santai ke arah konohamaru dengan ke dua tangan di masukan ke saku celana depan agar terkesan cool,sekaligus memperbaiki kejadian konyol tadi

tap

Shina berdiri dua meter dari konohamaru,keluarga uzumaki dan uchiha,lalu shina lekas mengambil kunai hiraishin yang masih tertancap di tanah "ekhem…. shinachiku dari tadi di mana saja kau?kau tau kan ujian chunnin tahap final sebentar lagi,dan kenapa kau tersungkur seperti itu "tanya konohamaru,shinachiku hanya mengankat bahu tidak peduli

"Privasi" jawab shina datar yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan konohamaru tadi,lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan shinachiku menceritakan yang sebenarnya

"hah…. baiklah,apa kalian bertiga sudah siap,kalau sudah mohon pada keluarga masing-masing untuk segera meninggalkan arena "kata konohamaru

Sebelum pergi

Naruto memegang putranya "dengar boruto,jangan lupa kata-kata kami tadi,berusahalah untuk jadi yang terbaik kami akan selalu mendukungmu "ucap naruto

"ganbatte,boru-kun /nii-chan "kata hinata dan himawari

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda, "jangan menyerah dan tunjukan kita adalah keluarga uchiha sejati,papa hanya bisa mendukungmu sarada "kata sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan putrinya" dan aku harap kau bisa bekerja-sama dengan anak dari si dobe itu,dari semua pertandingan dia (shinachiku) tidak pernah mendapatkan satu pukulan pun di tubuhnya,walaupun berhasil tapi itu hanya bunshinya saja,berhati-hatilah ketika melawan dia,sarada "lanjutnya lagi

"nah,semangat dan menangkan pertandingan,sarada-chan,ganbatte "ucap sakura

Shina yang melihat pemadangan di depanya tersenyum jarang sekali melihat kejadian itu

Shinachiku,boruto dan sarada sudah di posisi masing-masing,mereka membentuk formasi segitiga "kalian sudah siap!" tanya konohamaru pada ketiga

"ya" kata boruto

"ha'i" sarada

Shina hanya menganguk

"baiklah….. ujian chuunin tahap akhir…… dimulai! "

Mereka terlihat melihat satu-sama lain,meningkatkan kewaspadaan siapa tau diantara mereka ada yang menyerang,boruto melihat ke shina yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di dada,terlihat sangat santai,lalu beralih ke sarada saat ini sedang memasang kuda-kuda menyerang,

Sarada yang melihat boruto menatapnya lalu boruto mengangguk,sarada yang tau arti dari anggukan boruto langsung merapal handsel. Boruto juga ikut melakuka handseal

 **katon: gokakkyuu no jutsu/fire style:grear ball fire tehnique**

 **futon: reppusho/wind style:palm blast**

Dua jutsu katon dan fuuton bergabung menjadi satu,lalu bola api sarada membesar karena terkena jutsu fuuton milik boruto.kedua jutsu tersebut ditargetkan pada orang yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menggali harta karun (mengupil) tidak lain dan tidak bukan,dia shinachiku

Melihat serangan datang dengan jarak sangat dekat dia buru-buru hiraishin ke pinggir arena, cukup jauh sekitar 30m dari borusara

"apa aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat ya…. hm,tapi tidak asyik,apalagi sekarang aku hanya memiliki chakra setingkat chuunin…… kira-kira,jutsu apa yang dapat mengalahkan mereka tanpa membuat mereka terluka…. genjutsu,ah… tidak-tidak,aku hanya memiliki satu tehnik genjutsu itupun mengerikan…. lalu apa ya…. hm…. "saat sedang asyik berpikir,shina kembali dikejutkan dengan puluhan kunai dan shuriken otomatis shina segera menghindar dengan salto ke depan hingga puluhan shuriken dan kunai tadi tertancap di dinding arena shina melihat kalau borusara berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh tapi boruto juga menyiapkan beberapa bunshin untuk menjadi penyerang utama,sedangkan sarada dia sudah mengktifkan sharingan-nya

Melihat itu shina menyeringai' _its shown time_ 'gumam shina

Buak dugh baghh

Satu persatu bunshin shina tumbang dikalahkan oleh shina dengan mudah.

Boft

Shina membuat satu bunshin fungsinya adalah agar dia bisa bertarung satu lawan satu,kini shina dan bunshinya maju menyerang.shina yang asli melawan boruto dan yang bunshin melawan sarada

Shinachiku vs boruto

Tap

Langkah boruto berhenti ketika dia berhadapan dengan shina "aku tau mungkin aku akan kalah…. tapi,keluarga ku sedang menungguku mendengar kabar berita kalau anak mereka berhasil,maka…. sekuat apapun kau,aku akan melawanmu sampai tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan "semangat dan tekad boruto kini membara

Kembali shina tersenyum lembut

"Bagus,boruto….. kau benar mungkin aku lebih kuat darimu…. haha bukanya aku sombong tapi ini kenyataan,yah…. tapi kau juga jangan pesimis kalau kau akan kalah,percaya lah kalau kau akan menang….. "

Shina sejenak menarik napas

"banyak orang-orang yang berkata di atas langit pasti ada langit,dalam artian di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin,kau berkata kalau aku kuat belum tentu aku menang,semua sudah di atur oleh yang di atas "ucap bijak shina

"kau seperti orang tua yang sedang memberi pepatah "kata boruto inocent

"ah,begitu kah…. hahaha "

Wushh

Boruto menyerang shina dengan taijutsu clan hyuuga,tapi semua seranganya dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh shina

Tap

Pukulan yang tadinya akan mendarat di ulu hati dapat di tahan shina, "kau perlu lebih giat berlatih "ucap shina

Bukanya menjawab boruto kembali menyerang dengan melakukan roundhouse kick dengan kaki kanan

Tap

Lagi-lagi dapat di tahan,kali ini dengan tangan kiri shina,lalu shina mengangkat kaki kanan boruto dengan kuat sehingga bisa melempar boruto ke udara,shina diam tidak bergerak padahal itu adalah momentum yang pas untuk menyerang

Tap

Boruto mendarat dengan mulus,kedua saphhire nya menatap tajam emerald milik shina, "kenapa kau hanya bisa menghindar dan menahan apa kau takut "ejek boruto

Sebagi anggota ANBU tentu saja shina sudah master dalam hal emotion-control karena menjadi ANBU dilarang ada perasaan,ingat menjadi ANBU sama saja menjadi monster,tidak ada belas kasihan dan prikemanusiaan,jadi ejekan murahan seperti itu tidak atau mungkin tidak akan pernah menyulut emosi shina

"tidak,aku hanya ingin menunggu moment yang pas "ucap shina

Boruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti

"kau tidak ingin kalah di sini seperti temanmu yang pucat seperti zombie (inojin) itu karena dapat hadiah spesial dari ku kan "shina menekan kata spesial di perkataanya

Sekarang boruto tau apa yang dimaksud shina,teringat tentang kekalahan telak dan luka parah yang di terima inojin ketika melawan shinachiku,membayangkan saja boruto bergidik "kenapa…….. takut!" shina berhasil membalikan perkataan boruto tadi

BS (bunshin shinachiku) vs sarada

"kau terlalu meremehkan ku dengan mengirim satu bunshin,shina-kun "ucap sarada,sekarang BS berhadapan dengan sarada "tidak,tapi boss ku bilang dia hanya ingin satu-lawan satu biar seimbang,tidak ada maksud untuk meremehkanmu sarada "ucap BS itu

"hn" untuk yang satu ini BS muak dengan kata khas uchiha itu

"bersiaplah" **raiso: ikazuchi no utage/lighthing burial:banquet of lighthing**

Sarada mengumpulkan chakra Elemen Listrik dalam jumlah besar ke seluruh tubuh kemudian menembakkannya dalam bentuk aliran petir bertegangan tinggi.

Zzzzrrrrrrtttttttttt

Serangan itu dapat di hindari dengan mudah tapi,jutsu petir itu terus menerjang BS secara membabi buta

Merasa kewalahan BS membuat handseal

 **Doton: doryuuheki earth style: mud wall**

Kedua tangan BS di hentakan ke tanah,tidak lama dari itu tanah di depan BS naik ke atas menjadi dinding sebagai perisai dari serangan sarada

Duarrr

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

See you next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 9

Finding Hanami

Duaarrr

Asap mengepul di tengah arena pertandingan itu,sarada menghentikan jutsunya apakah berhasil,tapi dia berpikir serangan seperti itu tidak mungkin melukai shina karena serangan shinki sebelumnya yang di anggap mematikan bukan apa-apa baginya,sarada masih tetap waspada dia melihat ke sekitar tidak ada tanda-tanda BS selain shinachiku yang bertarung adu taijutsu dengan boruto jauh dari tempatnya

Syut

Sebuah kunai melesat tak tau dari mana mengarah pada sarada, beruntung sarada bisa menghindar berkat sharingan miliknya.

Trang!

Satu kunai dengan mudah di tangkis dengan kunai miliknya,tapi dia hanya fokus pada serangan sehingga dia tidak melihat kalau kunai yang di tangkis di tempel kertas peledak

Duarr

Ledakan terjadi kembali

"SARADA!" teriak boruto dari kejauhan melihat teman se-timnya itu terkena serangan dan ledakannya cukup dekat dengan sarada memungkinkan sarada bisa terluka parah "fokus,boruto…. kau sedang bertarung dengan lawanmu,lagi pula di sini kita musuh satu-sama lain "shinachiku berbicara setelah menghindar dari tebasan kunai boruto "tapi dia temanku,aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka "boruto berlari ke arah sarada yang tergeletak di tanah,menghiraukan musuhnya yang lagi tersenyum "kau ceroboh "gumam shina

Boruto terus berlari mendekati sarada,tapi tiba-tiba BS sudah memblokir jalanya,tanpa ragu-ragu boruto memukul wajah BS tapi setelah itu dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap "cih cuma bunshin" ucap boruto kesal

"kau melupakanku,boruto "kata seseorang dari belakang boruto,ucapanya sangat berat mengintimidasi dengan patah-patah boruto menengok ke belakang,dia sweatdrop melihat shinachiku berjongkok dan tersenyum ke arahnya,namun ada yang ganjil di sana,boruto melihat shinachiku memasang handseal tiger

" _jurus laknat itu_ " gumam seseorang berambut raven dan berdarah uchiha

" _oh tidak,boruto dalam bahaya_ "batin sang hokage ke tujuh menatap iba ke anaknya

" _ah,akhirnya jutsu legenda ciptaanku dipublikasikan hehehe_ "batin nista mantan hokage ke enam

 **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gurushi!**

Cepp

Wajah boruto kini sudah biru dan berkeringat dingin

Wusshhhhhhh

"arrrrgggghhhhhhttttttttt" teriak boruto

"hmm…. satu beres,tinggal satu lagi "shinachiku berjalan santai ke arah sarada

Tangan kanannya sudah terkepal,lalu dia memusatkan chakra pada lengan kanan,awalnya tangan kanan shina terkepal lalu dia membuat handseal dengan satu tangan kananya,seketika chakra yang di pusatkan shinachiku keluar menjadi sebuah pisau bedah chakra berwarna hijau

tap

Shinachiku berhenti melangkah sekitar tiga m dari sarada, "bangunlah…. aku tau,kau masih hidup…. aku melihatnya sebelum ledakan terjadi tubuhmu sudah di selimuti semacam element petir seperti raiton no yoroi,bila aku tidak salah "setelah berucap seperti itu sarada bangun dan berdiri

 **Putar musik kokuten extended**

"hebat juga kau,tadinya aku ingin kau menghampiriku lalu setelah dekat aku akan memukulmu dengan okashu miliku "ucap sarada

"baiklah,kita lihat siapa jutsu raiton yang terkuat di sini "kata shina menghilangkan pisau bedah chakra

"kau mempunyai elemen petir "kata sarada terlejut,bagaimana tidak dia mengetahui kalau shinachiku punya elemen katon,fuuton,doton dan sekarang raiton apa-apaan dia itu batin sarada syok

"kita mulai" dengan cepat shinachiku merapal handseal dengan kedua tanganya

Merasa jutsu yang dikeluarkan shina berbahaya jadi sarada berniat mengcopy gerakan handseal shinachiku

 **Raiton: raiju tsuiga** **Raiton: raiju tsuiga/lihgthing release:lighthing beast tracking fang**

Dua serigala petir muncul,mereka sama-sama mengontrol serigala petir mereka dengan tali raiton pada lengan mereka

Duarrr

Ledakan terjadi karena dua jutsu tadi saling berbenturan "kelihatanya kau bisa mengcopy jutsuku,tapi itu tidak masalah "kata shinachiku

Dengan cepat,shina kembali melancarkan serangan dengan jutsu raiton miliknya

dan lagi-lagi sarada mengcopy jutsu tersebut

 **Raiton: kangekiha/lightihing style: emotion wave** **Raiton: kangekiha/lightihing style: emotion wave**

Jutsu petir dengan serangan acak dapat menyambar lawan dalam jangkauan cukup luas,jutsu ini sangat cocok di padukan dengan suiton

"tidak aku sangka, bahkan jutsunya sebanding dengan ku…. kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini "

 **Raiton: gian/lighthing style:false darknes** **Raiton:gian**

Zzzrrrrrrtttttttt

Ratusan tombak terbuat dari petir bermunculan di hadapan shina dan sarada,lalu tombak petir itu di tembakan ke lawanya masing-masing

Semakin banyak tombak yang keluar maka semakin banyak lagi chakra yang harus di keluarkan, mengingat jutsu ini rank-A cukup menurunkan chakra secara cepat

Sekitar belasan menit kemudian kedua jutsu itu berhenti,shinachiku masih tetap dengan posisinya sedangkan sarada dia terlihat kelelahan. Mengcopy jutsu lawan berulang-ulang ternyata menguras cukup banyak chakra

"hah… hah…. sialan "umpat sarada

"ck,seorang gadis tidak boleh mengumpat nona "ujar shinachiku

"urusai….. hah… hah…" sarada masih mengantur napasnya yang masih tidak beraturan

"terserah…. tapi,apa kau bisa mengcopy yang satu ini "kata shina sambil merapal segel kembali, mau tak mau sarada juga ikut merapal segel,tentu dengan mencopy handseal shina terlebih dahulu

 **Katon:goukamekkyaku/fire style: majestic destroyer flames** **Katon:goukamekkyaku/fire style: majestic destroyer flames**

Dua jutsu rank-S di pertemukan,jutsu dengan serangan segala arah dan jangkauan cukup luas,akibatnya penonton yang menyaksikan terasa lebih hangat karena dari tadi mereka kedinginan karena angin malam,yup… pertarungan mereka berlanjut sampai malam

Brukkk

Sarada ambruk kembali dia terlihat sangat kelelahan' _dia terlalu memaksakan diri ingin menyaingiku dengan mencopy jutsu tanpa tau akibatnya,dia sudah kehabisan chakra tapi masih bisa mencopy jutsu dengan rank-S….. dia hebat juga'_ batin shinachiku

"ah… ya…. aku melupakan seseorang lagi "shinachiku berbalik dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah rasengan yang berputar di hadapan wajahnya hanya sekitar beberapa senti lagi rasengan boruto akan mengenai wajah shinachiku,namun

Sring

Rasengan boruto hanya menyentuh udara kosong di depanya,boruto bingun karena shinachiku menghilang secepat kilat,rasengan nya sudah menghilang dari tadi

Mata sapphire boruto melihat setiap sudut arena untuk menemukan keberadaan shinachiku.saat sedang fokus dan waspada tiba-tiba kaki kiri boruto terasa ada yang memegangnya dari bawah

 **Doton; shinjuzansu no jutsu/earth release:double suicide decapitation tehnique**

Bresssss

Akhirnya boruto terkubur dalam tanah dan hanya di sisakan kepalanya saja "arghhhttttt…… sialan,lepaskan aku "kata boruto berteriak

"sudah aku bilang kan….. fokus boruto "ucap shina

Boruto mencoba melepaskan diri namun hasilnya nihil,shina kembali berbalik dan berjalan santai menuju sarada tidak lupa dengan pisau chakra yang sudah ada di kedua lengannya,boruto yang melihat itu segera mengeluarkan jutsunya meskipun sangat sulit karena seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala terkubur di tanah

 **Taju kagebunshin no jutsu**

Boft boft boft boft boft boft boft boft boft

Sekitar sembilan bunshin boruto di kerahkan untuk menghentikan shinachiku,boruto juga sudah terbebas dengan bantuan dari bunsinya.dua bunshin boruto maju untuk menyerang shina

Shina yang sudah tau kalau boruto sudah bebas tetap melanjutkan langkahnya,lalu shina mendengar suara orang berlari di belakangnya semakin mendekat

"hyaaaaaa"teriak bunshin boruto

Sring

Namun pukulan dan tendangan dari bunshin boruto hanya mengenai udara saja karena target mereka telah menghilang dengan kilat kuning-nya

Sring

Shina kembali tepat di belakang dua bunshin boruto yang menyerangnya tadi,tidak pikir lama dia menyerang dua bunshin itu dengan mudah

Boft boft

"two is down "kata shina dengan bahasa inggrisnya

Boruto yang melihat itu kesal dan berniat menyerang shina secara bersamaan

"majulah keluarkan semua kemampuan mu boruto "enteng shina sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada "berisik…. akan ku kalahkan kau" teriak boruto melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di ikuti semua bunshinnya untuk menambah daya serang

Shina mengambil kunai biasa dan mengaliri kunainya dengan chakra di tambah element angin untuk damage yang lebih besar,

Wusshh

Kunai shina sekarang sudah panjang karena perpaduan chakra dan element,mirip seperti katana tapi ini tembus pandang

Shinachiku menebas semua bunshin milik boruto dengan mudah tanpa halangan,kini hanya boruto saja yang berdiri di hadapan shina "sekarang kau akan apa" ejek shinachiku

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya rahangnya bergemelatuk' _tidak ada cara lain…. aku harus memakai alat itu_ 'batin boruto

Boruto kembali menyerang dengan melempar shuriken

 **Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu/** **Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

Shuriken yang di lempar boruto bertambah jadi ratusan siap menerjang shina,shina kembali meng-handseal dengan satu tangan

 **katon: goukakyu no jutsu/fire style:great ball fire tehnique**

Sebuah bola api di luncurkan dari mulut shina dan melahap habis semua shuriken yang akan menyerangnya.

"kali ini pasti berhasil "gumam boruto

Di tangan kananya tiba-tiba muncul shuriken warna hijau tanpa lama-lama lagi boruto segera melempar shuriken warna hijau itu ke arah shinachiku

Di tempat shinachiku dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan shuriken itu,kali ini shina menghindari shuriken yang mencurigakan itu,shina melompat ke atas dan hasilnya shuriken hijau itu melayang tepat di bawah shina sekitar 4m,tapi setelah sejajar dengan posisi shina berada shuriken hijau itu berputar sangat cepat membuat shina heran yang masih di udara,belum sempat dari keheranannya shinachiku di buat terkejut karena shuriken tadi berbelok mengarah padanya

"apa! "shina terkejut tapi sebelum terkena shuriken dia buru-buru hiraishin ke tempat yang di beri segelnya.

Sring

Kini posisi shina berada 10m dari shuriken tadi,namun musuh belum berhenti menyerangnya,secara cepat boruto sudah ada di sampingnya serta rasengan di tangan kananya,shina yang baru saja ber-teleport kaget dan tentu tidak bisa menghindar " **Rasengan** " teriak boruto mengucapkan jutsunya

Duuaaararrrrrrr

Wushhhh

Tap

Boruto melompat menjauh dari tempat ledakan yang di buatnya,boruto melihat asap mengepul dia yakin seranganya itu berhasil karena dia melihat shina tidak bisa menghindar

"sungguh jutsu yang mengagumkan " ucap seseorang di balik kabut tebal di mana boruto melancarkan jurus rasenganya

"tapi sayang jutsu itu tidak mempan bagiku "shina keluar dari asap dengan santai,boruto melihat shinachiku tidak ada luka sedikitpun malah sekarang membuat baju-nya sedikit kotor,dia yakin rasengan tadi tepat kena dada shinachiku tapi dia heran tidak terjadi apa-apa pada shinachiku

shinachiku kembali membuat handseal dengan kedua tangannya **Raiton: raigatana/lighthing style: katana lighthing**

Zzrrrttttrrtrrrtrrtr

Kini tangan kiri shinachiku sudah terdapat katana listrik panjang 1m siap menebas apapun,lalu tangan kanan-nya memegang kunai mata tiga "boruto…..kalau kau masih ragu melawanku jangan di paksakan,bukanya aku mengejek tapi kalau kau di paksakan akan berbuat fatal nantinya…. setidaknya kalau kau menyerang usahakan apakah strategi mu itu sudah matang menjadi shinobi bukan hanya kuat tapi juga harus cerdas….. kau bekerja sama dengan sarada itu awal yang bagus,tapi sekarang…. teman-mu itu tidak berdaya dan kau sendirian…. hmmmm…. bukanya aku sombong tapi kau harus memutar otak dua kali untuk mengalahkan ku karena aku lebih kuat darimu "kata panjang lebar shina

Boruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat,dia benci di bilang lemah,kerja keras dan latihannya selama ini ternyata belum cukup,tapi boruto belum menyerah sebelum musuh itu kalah,dia harus menang

"aku tidak peduli….. sekuat apapun dirimu…. akan ku kalahkan sampai titik terakhirku "kata boruto langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak lupa dia juga membuat kagebunshin untuk menyerang

"hmmm…… kau berkembang dengan pesat boruto,aku yakin… suatu saat nanti kau menjadi shinobi yang melampaui teman-temanmu…. "gumam shinachiku

Syut

Shina melempar kunai hiraishin ke arah boruto,tentu kunai itu bisa di tangkis dengan mudah oleh boruto kunai shina melayang ke belakang boruto

Saat menunggu moment yang pas

Sring

Shina berteleport ke kunai yang di belakang boruto,karena kurang pengalaman boruto terkejut tiba-tiba shina sudah ada di belakangnya tanpa basa-basi lagi raigatana shina menebas semua bunshin milik boruto menyisakan tubuh yang asli tergeletak di tanah

"apa kau menyerah "ucap shina sambil menodongkan raigatana tepat di muka boruto

"s-sial" boruto sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi

Wushhhh

seseorang datang dengan cepat seperti bayangan dan tepat di kiri shina

Shina tersenyum,ah dia lupa kalau pertandingan ini tiga orang

"rasakan ini **okashu** "sarada menonjok muka shina sampai terpental dan membentur dingding pembatas

Duar

Dingding itu retak tidak berupa,mata sharingan sarada menatap lekat-lekat,dia takut serangannya gagal seperti rasengan boruto

Boruto kini berdiri di samping sarada

Brak

Mata biru dan merah itu melihat sebongkah kayu tergeletak di tanah tepat di mana shinachiku terbentur tadi' _kawarimi_ 'batin borusara

Prok prok prok

"hebat… hebat" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka sambil bertepuk tangan

"aku rasa aku yang akan kalah duluan di sini melihat kerja sam tim kalian sangat hebat…. aku yakin kalau di tambah mitsuki dan konohamaru-sensei kalian pasti bisa mengalahkanku "kata shina sambil tersenyum "tapi yang namanya pertandingan harus ada yang menang dan kalah…. jadi" shina kembali membuat handseal **Doton: kengan no jutsu/earth style:boulder jutsu**

Krak

Kini dua lengan shina sudah di lengakapi oleh armor terbuat dari batu "ayo!..."

Trang trang

Kedua benda terbuat dari besi dan baja saling berbenturan,dilihat dari segi fisik kelihatanya orang yang memegang kunai bermata tiga sudah mulai kelelahan,sementara itu orang yang memegang sebuah katana seperti kusanagi semakin bersemangat dan belum ada tanda kelelahan sedikitpun malahan tidak ada keringat yang menetes dari tadi,mata merahnya menatap tajam anak berumur 14 thn dengan rambut blonde

"hah… hah…. hah…. chakra ku hampir habis…. sial, "kata MCB (mokuton chi bunshin milik shina)

"sebaiknya kau pergi dan temui tubuh aslimu dan katakan padanya aku sudah menunggunya "kata shin sambil mengacungkan kusanagi ke arah MCB

Di belakang shin ada hanami terkapar dan kedua serta kakinya terikat "sial…… aku akan membunuh mu brengsek" shina menerjang shin dua rasengan di kedua tanganya,tapi shin menghindar dengan mudah karena bantuan dari sharingan miliknya

Duuaaaarrrrrrrr

MCB berdiri di kawah hasil benturan tanah dengan rasengan miliknya "sial kemana dia"

Tep

"mencariku" ucap seseorang dingin tepat di belakang MCB,shin mengunci pergerakan MCB dengan menodongkan kusanaginya di leher MCB,sekali saja bergerak maka berakibat fatal…….

"kau ingin berteleport,... hahaha…. silahkan saja tapi kau akan mengunakan apa hmmm…. semua kunai hiraishin mu sudah di pegang oleh semua bunshinku…..bila kau berteleport sekalipun kau tau jawabanya yaitu…...MATI "

' _sial tidak ada pilihan lain…_ … 'batin MCB,dengan begitu dia merapal satu handseal tangan ' _maafkan aku hana-cha,mungkin sebaiknya boss ku yang menyelamatkan mu,aku hanya sebuah bunshin'_

 **Katon: haijingakure no jutsu/fire style: hidding in as jutsu**

Bwuusssshhhhhhh

MCB menyemburkan kabut pekat sehingga membuat lawan menjadi tidak bisa melihat karena gelap,bahkan untuk penguna sharingan sekalipun.moment ini tidak di sia-sia kan MCB kabur dari pertempuran lalu setelah jauh dia memasang segel tiger

Boft

MCB pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

15 menit telah berlalu mereka shina vs borusara beradu taijutsu milik clan mereka masing-masing,mungkin ini tidak se-imbang karena 1 melawan 2,tapi ini tidak masalah bagi shina baginya di dimensinya dia selalu berhadapan dengan missing-nin rank-B-A

Boruto terus melancarkan serangannya dengan rasengan yang terus menerus berputar sebelum mengenai musuhnya rasengan boruto tidak akan menghilang,tidak beda jauh dengan boruto

Sarada juga mengeluarkan jutsu raiton miliknya mirip seperi chidori mereka berdua masih sulit untuk mencari celah supaya bisa menyerang shina

"hyaaaa" boruto mengarahkan rasengan miliknya ke arah boruto tapi bisa di tahan dengan lengan kiri armor terbuat dari batu

"rasakan ini" serangan terdengar kembali oleh shina,tapi dengan sigap tangan kanan armor milik shina menahan laju jurus raiton milik sarada

"hmmm…… kalian berhasil memojokanku,jujur.ini kemajuan yang pesat….. tapi apa kalian bisa menghi- "

DEG

Mata emerald shina yang seperti ibunya melebar,dia tadi mendapat sebuah ingatan dari MCB miliknya yang rupanya sudah menemukan di mana letak hanami dan tidak lupa di sana juga ada si brengsek uchiha itu

BUAGHH DUAGGHHH

Karena terlalu fokus pada pemikiranya tadi

Moment ini tidak di sia-sia kan oleh boru-sara mereka berdua berhasil memukul perut serta muka shina hingga shina terseret. Beberapa meter

Boru-sara masih berhati-hati jika kalau yang mereka hajar itu hanya bunshin shina,tapi setelah di teliti tubuh itu tidak menjadi gumpalan asap,itu berarti boru-sara memukul wujud shina yang asli

Shina bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya dan mengelap sedikit darah pada sisi mulut karena tonjokan boruto,penonton pun ikut terkejut selama ujian chuunin berlangsung serangan apapun pada shina hanya akan berakhir pada bunshin/kawarimi,berarti ini adalah serangan pertama yang berhasil di lancarkan boru-sara

"hebat sekali…. kalian adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menghajarku selama ujian chuunin berlangsung "kata shina

Emerald shina kemudian beralih ke arah wasit "ehem…. wasit aku menyerah" kata shina kalem

Perkataan shinachiku membuat semua orang yang di sana terkejut,bahkan untuk para kage sekalipun. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerah "ucap wasit itu

"ada urusan yang harus aku datangin sekarang juga "

"kalau ada urusan sepenting itu kenapa kau tidak dari awal saja menyerah atau tidak mengikuti pertandingan ini" kata wasit itu curiga dengan gelagat shinachiku

"itu privasi….. jadi bolehkah saya keluar "tegas shina

Wasit tidak bisa berbuat banyak

"hah…. Genin shinachiku dari konohagakure gagal dal- "

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerah "kata boruto memotong ucapan wasit

"sudah aku bilang kan,itu privasi "

"alasanmu tidak memuaskanku" kata boruto ngotot

"kau tau kan seseorang mengetahui privasi orang itu tidak sopan,apalagi kau anak dari hokage.boruto "

Boruto bungkam tidak bicara

shina berbalik menuju pintu keluar tapi setelah berjalan sampai di gerbang pintu shina berhenti tepat 3m dari pintu keluar itu

Boru-sara melihat shina pergi hanya diam tidak mencegah

"wasit…. apa kau bisa menghilangkan kekkai ini! "kata shina

"maaf shina….. tapi pertandingan ini masih berlangsung,kekkai itu berujuan agar serangan apapun tidak mengenai penonton,agar menjaga keselamatan "ucap wasit itu

"kau bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai pertandingan selesai" lanjut wasit itu sambil menunjuk ruang tunggu di sebelah kiri

"tapi…. di sana juga di lapisi kekkai! "protes shina

Karena tidak ada jawaban shina berjalan mendekati podium tempat di mana para kage berada

"Mohon maaf hokage-sama,apa anda bisa menghilangkan kekkai itu "kata shina membungkuk hormat pada naruto selaku hokage

"maaf shina tapi kekkai itu tidak boleh hilang sebelum pertandingan selesai "kata naruto

"begitu" kata shina kecewa

"kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain….. jangan salahkan aku jika kekkai milik kalian hancur "ucap shina dingin dan dapat di dengar oleh empat kage lainya

"Apa katanya tadi menghancurkan kekkai.apa dia bisa, mengingat kekkai ini di buat oleh unit satuan ANBU "gaara berbicara

"entahlah,dia sedikit misterius "ucap raikage darui

Shina melangkah ke tengah-tengah arena,penonton di buat heran akan tingkah laku shina,

Shina membuat sebuah handseal

 **Fuinjutsu: chakra:kai/seal tehnique:chakra:release**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya kini chakra shina yang tadinya setara chunnin sekarang sudah menjadi setara para kage

Shina juga mengeluarkan KI (killer intents)

Akibat chakra yang berlebihan tanah yang di pijak shina retak

Semua penonton dan para kage lainya tersentak merasakan chakra begitu besar dan kuat berasal di titik tengah arena,

"sial…. apa-apaan bocah itu,dia memiliki chakra sebesar ini "kata tsuchikage kurotsuchi yang berusaha menahan KI yang di keluarkan shina

Shina melihat ke langit di mana kekkai itu seperti kubah,lalu shinachiku merapal handseal

 **yoton: youkai no jutsu/lava style: lava monster**

shina menyemburkan lava panas ke langit yang di pasang kekkai,lava yang di keluarkan shina menempel pada kekkai

"Dia…. punya kekkai genkai yoton "ucap tak percaya para penonton juga para kage

"selanjutnya "kata shina

 **Hyoton: hyoso no jutsu**

shina merentangkann tangannya ke angksa,lalu keluarlah di telapak shinachiku paku terbuat dari es dan langsung di tembakan ke arah di mana yoton shina menempel

BRRRAAAAAASSSHHHH

es itu membuat lava yang menempel jadi retak begitu juga dengan kekkai nya,

"mustahil,dia mempunyai 2 kekkai genkai "kata para penonton tak percaya,setau mereka yang mempunyai 2 kekkai genkai hanya mei terumi mantan godaime mizukage yang mempuntai kekkai genkai yoton dan fuuton

"ini belum berakhir "shina kembali membuat handseal

 **Mokuton**

"Sial!" batin syok semua orang yang di sana

 **Mokuryuu no jutsu/ wood style: wood dragon jutsu**

GRROOOAAARRRRR

Shina berdiri di kepala naga kayu miliknya dan langsung terbang menuju kekkai yang sudah retak tadi

"d-d-d-d-di-di-dia pu-punya 3 kekkai genkai "ucap linglung seorang penonton yang di sana

"APA-APAAN BOCAH ITU "teriak para penonton,mereka tidak habis pikir bagaiman seorang genin dapat memiliki chakra setara kage juga memiliki tiga,TIGA kekkai genkai

Duaaarrrrrrrr

Dalam sekali dorongan kekkai itu hancur oleh naga kayu milik shina,shina sendiri terbang dengan naga kayunya yang kebetulan naga kayu milik shina punya sayap

"perasaanku jadi tidak enak,ada yang aneh disini "kata naruto

"shikamaru tolong kumpulkan sepuluh orang ANBU kesini…. dan untuk pertandingan ini kita undur…. ada hal yang harus aku lakukan "perintah sang hokage

"memang ada apa naruto" tanya heran kakashi

"kurama barusan merasakan hawa jahat cukup pekat dan ini sama ketika kita (naruto,sasuke, sakura,kakashi) melawan kaguya "kata naruto datar

"APA! "teriak sakura

Dengan sigap shikamaru segera melaksanakan tugas nya,sasuke masih tetap santai sedang kan para kage sudah berdiri menghadap hokage ketika mereka mendengar kaguya

"sasuke kau ikut aku "tegas naruto

"hn"

 **Putar lagu DEPARTURE TO THE FRONT LINES OST NARUTO**

Beberapa detik kemudian sepuluh ANBU yang di pesan naruto sudah datang, "kami siap melaksanakan tugas hokage-sama "ucap sang kapten anbu bertopeng serigala

"baiklah kalian ikut aku dan sasuke,serta para kage mohon untuk kerja samanya "

"tentu…. sekarang kita ini satu aliansi shinobi "ucap kazekage

"YA"tchuchikage ikut bicara

"tentu" kali raikage

"tidak ada salahmya membantu,kita satu aliansi "mizukage ikut bersuara

Naruto mendengar ke empat kage itu tentu senang, "arigato "kata naruto

Wushhh

Naruto memasang jubah hokagenya bersiap berangkat, "tunggu naruto-kun,kau mau kemana? "tanya hinata yang baru saja sampai karena dia duduk di kursi penonton

"ada hal yang harus kami lakukan hinata-chan, ayo……. para kage "

"YA! "Kata empat kage tersebut

Tiba-tiba di sisi barat konoha tercipta sebuah cahaya segi empat berwarna merah,cahaya itu membentuk sebuah kotak dan menjulang ke langit sangat tinggi

Mungkin karena tinggi nya benda itu dan berwarna merah berpijar dapat di lihat oleh warga konoha juga empat desa lainya

naruto terdiam melihat fenomena itu, tapi dia bisa di melihat shina terbang dengan naga kayunya ke barat tepat di mana benda persegi empat itu berada

"itu….. tidak salah lagi shishekiyoujin"kata kakashi

"maksudmu itu adalah barrier tingkat kage begitu" tanya naruto

"ya"

"sial….. berarti kurama benar…. "kata naruto

"memang apa yang di katakan kurama naruto "sakura bertanya,juga ikut andil dalam pembicaraan serius ini

"kurama mengatakan…… dari arah barat terdapat chakra shina dan…. chakra uchiha "

"APA!" sontak semua yang di sana terkejut kecuali narusaku yang telah mengetahiu kebenarannya

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan,tapi kurama bilang orang yang sedang di lawan shina setara dengan madara uchiha "

beberapa menit sebelum terjadi shishekiyoujin

Shinachiku masih tetap terbang dengan naga kayu nya,dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk segera datang ke tempat di mana adiknya berada,namun di tengah jalan,dia merasakan chakra yang sangat familiar' _tou-chan,kaa-chan_ 'batin shina

Dengan segera shinachiku mendaratkan naga kayu tepat di mana chakra itu berada dia sangat yakin bahwa chakra itu milik orang tua aslinya

Wushhhhhh

Dua orang berbeda gender berhenti melangkah ketika melihat naga kayu yang mendatangi mereka,mereka bisa melihat penunggang naga itu turun dari naganya dan menghampiri mereka

"SHINACHIKU"teriak kusa langsung berlari serta memeluk anaknya

"Kami merindukanmu sayang….. kau membuat mama khawatir saja "kata kusa sambil air mata bercucuran dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya lagi

"hheheheh maaf kaa-chan "jawab shina cengengesan

"hah…. shina,kau baik-baik saja tidak ada yang terluka kan "sang ayah mina juga ikut khawatir

"Tenang saja tou-chan aku kuat….. "

"bagus….. sekarang kita hanya perlu menemukan hanami saja "kata kepala keluarga

"aku sudah menemukan lokasi tempat di mana hanami berada sekarang "jawab shina

"bagus ayo kita kesana lebih cepat lebih baik "

"tidak tou-chan….. aku yang akan membawa hanami kembali,secara tehknis ini juga salahku,sebagai shinobi sejati aku harus bertanggung jawab tou-chan karena itu adalah jalan ninja ku "

"Tapi…. yang di lawan sekarang olehmu setara madara uchiha shina-kun,kaa-chan tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi…. "kata kusa wajar saja sebagi seorang ibu mereka tidak akan membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya

"aku bisa mengalahkannya kaa-chan"

"tetap tidak shina-kun "

"Aku mohon kaa-chan….. aku pasti bisa,aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat "shina berusaha membujuk kaa-chan nya yang terkenal keras kepala

Kusa menundukan kepala lalu mata emeraldnya beralih pada sang suami meminta bantuan tapi,rupanya suaminya itu bukan berada di pihaknya dia malah mendukung anaknya

"Sudahlah kusa-chan shina itu kuat,aku yakin dengan kemampuanya dia pasti membawa pulang hanami….. dengan selamat tentunya "kata mina

"kenapa kau begitu yakin mina-kun "tanya kusa

"karena dia adalah anak kita"

Kusa diam tidak berkata lagi,suaminya benar dia harus percaya akan anaknya,tapi yang namanya nya seorang ibu pasti wajarkan khawatir meskipun sekuat apapun anak mereka

"hah…….ok…. kalian menang…… "

MIna tersenyum dan shinachiku nyengir akhirnya mereka bisa meluluhkan hati seorang nyonya namikaze

"tapi….." ternyata kusa belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya,dia sekarang tersenyum evil bak psikopat

Entah melihat seringai Kusa membuat duo blonde itu punya firasat buruk

"ada syaratnya "

Tuh kan benar

"syarat nya…. untuk shinachiku,kaa-chan tidak mau tau,kau harus pulang dengan keadaan utuh,selamat,sehat,tidak ada luka sedikitpun,dan tentunya harus membawa hanami…. ingat itu adalah tanggung jawabmu bukan… kau paham shinachiku "

"a-aku mengerti kaa-chan" oh sekarang shinachiku mulai menggigil

"dan kau…." kata kusa sambil menunjuk sangsuami,tapi yang di tunjuk malah bermuka innocent

"aku" mina malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"kenapa aku di bawa-bawa kusa-chan "tanya polos mina

"Tentu kau juga….. syaratnya adalah kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anaku (shinachikuhanami) kau tidak dapat makan ramen selama setahun dan kau juga tidak dapat JATAH selama 2 bulan "

DEG

Jantung mina serasa mati mendadak,ancaman dari istri tercintanya itu sungguh sangat menurunkan mental semangat bajanya,tapi ini demi anak nya dia harus rela mengorbankan makanan dewa (ramen) dan tentu jatahnya…..

Sekarang harapan mina hanya ada pada shinachiku,kalau putranya selamat dan berhasil membawa hanami itu berarti syarat yang di atas luntur sudah,dan dia bisa menikmati ramen dan tentu juga jatah-nya

mina membawa shinachiku menjauh dari kusa,sedangkan kusa merasa curiga dengan duo blonde tercintanya itu

Jauh sekitar lima meter dari kusa,ayah dan anak sedang berbicara yang penting tapi kalau di lihat dari tadi cuma sang ayah saja yang berbicara

"shinachiku….. ayah mohon padamu tolong kau kembali dengan selamat juga bawa hanami kalau tidak,ibumu akan menjitakku lalu menendangku,menyuruh aku tidur di sofa,lalu setelah dia puas menyikasaku pasti dia akan menangis semalaman kau tau sendiri kan ibumu itu keras kepala sekali segala kemauanya harus di turuti…… kalau tidak di turuti….. huaaaaaa……. entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ayah ganteng mu ini shina,mungkin setelah itu pasti dia mau membunuhku….. huaaaaaaa…… tolong ayah shina…. cuma kau harapan ayah satu-satunya "

Shinachiku melongo melihat ayahnya yang menangis gaje,dia juga masih waras,manamungkin ibunya mau melakukan itu semua pada ayahnya. Kecuali saat ayahnya berbuat hal bodoh jadi ibunya tidak segan menghajar hokage ke tujuh itu. Shinachiku juga tidak bisa menangkap seluruh perkataan ayahnya yang terlalu berbelit-belit,meskipun dia belum mengerti shina menganguk saja bisa gawat kalau dia bilang belum mengerti soalnya sang ayah bakal berbicara dari awal terus-menerus hingga shinachiku mengerti

"ok "singkat,padat,jelas

"bagus" sang ayah tersenyum lebar

"hei…. apa yang kalian bicarakan! "kata seseorang dari belakang mereka,dari awal memang kusa sudah menaruh curiga

"eh…. kusa-chan,... hanya Obrolan biasa benarkan shinachiku "

"ya, tentu……. "kata shina datar

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian,memakai nama mina dan kusa? ,wajah kalian juga berbeda? "Tanya shinachiku heran

"oh itu….. ceritanya panjang.tapi tou-chan akan menjelaskan intinya saja.rikudo sannin membantu tou-san dan kaa-san mu untuk sampai ke sini dengan bantuan dari wujud dari kakek dan nenekmu….. kau paham "

Lagi-lagi shinachiku menganguk

"oh……. baiklah…. sekarang aku butuh bantuan"

"bantuan?" Mina mengulang perkataan shina

"ya….. aku yakin akan ada yang datang untuk menyusulku "

"siapa? "tanya Kusa

"orang konoha dan mungkin dengan para kagenya….. "

Kali ini Mina dan kusa mengerti

"yang perlu tou-san dan kaa-san lakukan adalah tahan mereka sampai aku kembali membawa hanami "

"kami akan menunggumu di sini shina "kata mina sambil menepuk pundak putranya

"jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang….. pulang dan bawa adikmu dengan selamat "kali ini giliran kusa memeluk shinachiku erat

"ha'i "balas singkat shina

Setelah mendapat izin shinachiku segera berbalik dan menghampiri naga kayu miliknya

Yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari jarak shina

TAP

shina langsung meloncat dan mendarat di kepala naga kayu itu "aku pergi dulu kaa-san, tou-san"

Wussshhhhhhhh

"kheh…… akhirnya dia muncul juga,sebaiknya aku perlu menjamu tamuku itu "ucap seseorang dengan nada dingin yang mencemkam

"Zetsu,siapkan bariernya ketika dia masuk "ucap orang itu lagi memerintah pada mahluk putih berduri

"ha'i "tanpa menunggu lama mahluk putih itu lenyap menyatu dengan tanah meninggalkan orang bermata merah darah dengan jubah hitam ber motiv awan merah,tidak jauh dari orang itu ada gadis bersurai merah muda panjang sepunggung masih terbaring pingsan

Mata merah itu melirik ke gadis yang masih terbaring "kau harus menyambut kaka-mu dengan sopan bocah khukhukhukhukhu hahahahah….. HAHAHAHAHA "

"aku merasakan samar-samar chakra hanami di sini…. hmm… sebaiknya aku turun "

Wusshhhhh

Naga kayu shina berhasil mendarat dengan mulus setelah itu shina meloncat ke bawah meneliti tempat yang di pijak sekarang yang shina lihat sekarang ini adalah hutan belantara dengan pohon-pohon besar, memang tadi MCB (mokuton chi bunshin) berada di sini dan menemukan gua

Shinachiku masuk ke dalam hutan tapi baru sepuluh langkah sebuah barier muncul,kekkai persegi empat menjulang tinggi di tempat yang luas ini

"Apa itu uchiha kaejin…." gumam shina

"tidak…. uchiha kaejin hanya untuk pertahanan diri tapi ini….. sangat luas itu berarti…… kheh rupanya benar dia ingin melawanku one by one dengan menggunakan kekkai tingkat kage agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana yaitu…

 **Shiseki youjin/four crimson red yang formation** "

 **To be continued**

Mumpung lagi libur update dulu bentar ya kan hehehe#plaakkk

Ok,review kemarin bnyk yang nanya kenapa nama naruto dan sakura di ubah jadi mina dan kusa

Hmm… jadi gini, mereka dalam satu di mensi dan bila author tulis nama mereka, otomatis akan membingunkan para reader karena chara nya ada dua.. nah jadi author beda in

Dan soal shinachiku bisa punya 5 element itu karena, sakura punya doton, naruto punya fuuton,kushina punya suiton sedangkan raiton dan katon hanya tambahan

Trus kenapa shinachiku bisa punya kekkai genkai?

Jawabanya mudah, karena shina punya 5 element dan fuuinjutsu jadi dia bisa menggabungkan element dengan mudah

Trus kenapa shina bisa pinter, kan naruto bego (Naruto:LU YANG BEGO)?

Jawab: itu karena kepintaran sakura menurun pada shina

Trus kenapa shina bisa hiraishin?

Jawab:itu karena shina pandai fuuinjutsu dan membuat formula hiraishin sama seperti minato

Trus kenapa#bacot lu#plaaakkkk

Pokonya kalau ada yang salah author minta maaf karena berhubung masih baru masuk dunia per-fanfic an jadi harap maklum ya

Ini juga kepepet banyak yang mesen supaya fic _**SHIPPUDEN RIM**_ di prioritas kan tapi author mencoba untuk meng-update cepat kilat 2 fanfic itu

See you next chapter….


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

Disclaimer:MK

Story :Leo prime

Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll

Pairing

Narusaku

Slight

Naruhina sasusaku

Chapter 10

Let's begin

Seluas mata memandang hanya pepohonan dan seterusnya gelap karena hari sudah malam,shinachiku sendiri masih dalam pencarian di mana adiknya berada walaupun dia sendirian dan di kelilingi kekkai tingkat para kage tapi itu tidak membuat shinachiku gentar sedikitpun.

Shinachiku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan sekarang di depanya ada sebuah lapang cukup luas,namun bukan lapang itu yang di lihat shina tapi dia melihat ada tiga orang berdiri di sana

Shinachiku melompat dari dahan pohon itu ke tengah lapang

Tap

Setelah berhasil mendarat shinachiku memandang tajam kedua orang yang ada di sana karena yang satu orang lagi adalah hanami,adiknya.

"aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini "kata shinachiku memulai pembicaraan

orang berjubah hitam itu menyeringai lalu memperlihatkan mata semerah daranya

"Mengapa kau tak menyapa adikmu terlebih dahulu"tanya shin dengan nada dingin

"dia tidak mungkin menjawabku karena sekarang dia dalam pengaruh genjutsu "jawab shinachiku santai

"khukhukhu….. kau tidak bisa di anggap remeh bocah "

Shina masih diam tidak bergeser sedikitpun,emerald-nya melihat adiknya meringkuk dengan kepala menunduk dia tahu hanami dalam genjutsu karena sensor nya mendeteksi chakra hanami tidak beraturan,meskipun sensor-nya tidak se-pro seperti mito uzumaki buyutnya atau karin uzumaki bibinya atau hanami adiknya tapi sensor shina cukup untuk mendetksi genjustu semacam ini

"kau ingin langsung to the point bukan?... baikalah aku kabulkan "suara dingin itu kembali keluar

Setelah mengatakan itu shin dan zetsu melompat jauh ke belakang meninggalkan shinachiku yang masih diam dan hanami yang mulai mendongkakan wajahnya

Memperlihatkan wajah sayu dan datar tak berekpresi. _seharusnya aku sudah tau sebelumnya_ batin shinachiku saat melihat mata hanami yang biasa nya blue-saphhire di gantikan dengan mata crimson dengan tiga tomoe di dalamnya.sharingan

"jangan khawatir hana,nii-chan pasti akan menyelamatkanmu "gumam shina

Wushh

Secara reflek shina menghindar saat beberapa kunai meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya,serangan tidak berakhir di situ saja hanami menyerang shinachiku dengan taijutsu,yang dikhawatirkan shinachiku adalah karena bukan hanya satu taijutsu yang hanami miliki tapi berbagai taijutsu dari rank-B sampai A dia kuasai sampai-sampai taijutsu shichitenkohou

Tap

Shina berhasil menahan pukulan hanami yang hampir mengenai wajahnya dengan tangan kanan lalu tangan kiri berusaha menahan tendangan yang di arahkan ke perutnya.

Waktu baru sampai 15menit tapi shina sudah terdesak,itu karena shina selalu menghindar dari pada balik menyerang

 _Genjutsu yang di pakai jenis rank-A,kemungkinan untuk melepas genjutsunya harus pakai fuinjutsu,hmm…… tapi aku harus mendekati si uchiha brengsek itu dulu untuk melepaskan genjutsunya_ pikir shina

"baiklah" shina melompat agak jauh dari hana untuk mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiganya.

Sekitar 100m dari pertarungan shina vs hana,shin dan zetsu masih tetap diam belum ada niatan untuk menyerang shinachiku "dia sudah mengeluarkan kunai hiraisin-nya….. menarik "kata shin

"apa aku harus menyerangnya? "tanya zetsu

"tidak… kita tunggu saja "jawab datar shin

Hanami mulai berlari menuju shina dengan dua kunai di tanganya,shina sendiri sudah dengan posisi siaga

 **Kunai kagebunshin/kunai shadow clone**

Shina melempar satu kunai hiraishin ke arah hanami lalu mengabungkannya dengan kunaikagebunshin sehingga kunai mata tiga itu jadi puluhan

Hanami masih berlari walaupun kedua tangannya menangkis beberapa kunai hiraishin dengan kunai miliknya

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Beberapa kunai yang tidak bisa di tangkis hanami melesat ke belakang lebih tepatnya ke arah shin.walaupun jarak shinachiku dan shin hampir 100m tapi kekuatan,accelarate,dan jarak tempuh kunai shina bisa sampai 150m

Zetsu terlebih dahulu lenyap dengan menyelam ke dalam tanah,meski shin punya sharingan tapi tetap dia harus berhati-hati karena kunai yang menuju arahnya bukan sembarangan kunai.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Semua kunai yang tersisa telah di tangkis,ada beberapa kunai yang berada di sekitarnya

Shinachiku yang masih beradu taijutsu dengan hanami langsung berteleport

Sring! Rasengan!

Rasengan ukuran sedang di arahkan pada shin ketika shina sudah berada di jangkauan untuk menyerang shin setelah dia berteleport melalui kunai hirashin.

Tapi serangan itu mudah di hindari karena sharingan yang bisa melihat gerak lawan musuh

Duar!

Rasengan shina membentur tanah yang di pijak shin sehinga membuat lubang di sana,shin yang berada dekat dengan shina langsung menebas shina dengan kunai-nya

Boft!

Cuma bunshi pikir shin

 **Katon:karyuu endan/fire style:fire dragon bom**

Di arah jam 2 shinachiku menyerang shin dengan jutsu katon rank-A tersebut,shin yang masih berdiri melihat kobaran api yang sedikit lagi akan membakarnya

 **Amaterasu**

Berkat mata saktinya,api hasil dari jutsu katon shina di lahap habis oleh api hitam pekat dan sedikit-sedikit mulai lenyap

sial shina hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati _.aku harus mengepung dia agar tidak bisa berge-_

Wushhh!

Tendang yang mungkin sedikit saja lengah shina bisa terluka di wajahnya,ternyata hanami sudah berada di dekatnya lagi dan itu membuat shina harus berfikir ulang.

Tak terasa hanami melawan kakanya sudah setengah jam

Shinachiku melihat shin yang berada 50m darinya itu berusaha mendekati dengan cara mendesak hanami menuju ke arah shin

 _Apa yang di rencanakan bocah itu_ pikir shin saat melihat hanami terdsak melawan taijutsu shinachiku dan mengarah ke arahnya

 _Baiklah ini sudah cukup….. maaf hana,niichan menyakitimu sebentar_ batin shinachiku,dengan begitu shina memutar badan dan langsung melakukan back kick pada perut hanami menyebabkan hanami terpelanting menuju shin,shin yang tau itu menghindar ke kiri tapi sebuah kunai hiraishin sudah melayang di dekatnya terpaksa shin mengubah haluan ke kanan

Shinachiku yang melihat itu menyringai,senang rencananya berhasil,dengan memasang segel tiger seketika tubuh shina lenyap di gantikan dengan kilat kuning

Di waktu yang sama,hanya seperkian detik tubuh hanami hilang di gantikan shinachiku

 _Apa_! Batin terkejut shin _kena kau sekarang_! Batin shina yang berada satu meter dari shin.karena shin dalam posisi menghindar jadi dia tidak bisa menangkis serangan shina

 **Kekkyaku fuin/contrack seal**

Shina menghantamkan telapak tanganya ke dada shin dengan keras lalu terbentuklah aksara fuinjutsu mirip segel kuchiyoshe di dada shin

Setelah berhasi dengan segelnya shinachiku memasang fuin hiraishin di tubuh shin

Sring! Wusshhhh!

Keduanya langsung berteleportasi untuk menjaga jarak,shina ke tempat di mana hanami berada dan shin ke tempat zetsu

Jauh di tempat shinachiku bertarung,terlihat dua orang beda gender yang laki-laki memakai kemeja hitam tangan panjang di lapisi rompi jounin dan celana panjang ANBU dia juga memakai jubah putih ber aksen lidah api di bawahnya juga ada tulisan nanadaime

Di sebelahnya ada wanita bersurai pink sepaha,dia memakai kaos lengan panjang juga di lapisi rompi jounin plus jubah putih panjang se betis ada aksara sannin di belakangnya untuk bawahan dia memakai rok hitam di atas lutut juga di pasang jaring-jaring untuk sepatu dia memakai sepatu ninja hitam seperti laki-laki yang di sebelahnya

Mereka berjalan santai sambil menunggu seseorang yang di tunggu-tunggu

kruuyuukkk

Terdengar suara gemuruh berintensitas kecil hanya bisa di dengar 1-2meter dari suara itu,si laki-laki menghentikan langkahnya lalu melihat pada wanita di sebelahnya "hehehe…… aku lapar"

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas

"Beruntung aku menyimpan ramen di kertas fuin ku" katanya

"mina!" kata kusa pada suaminya

Seakan tau akan perkataan istri merah muda nya,mina segera merapal segel

 **Mokuton no jutsu/wood style tehnique**

Setalah mengeluarkan jutsunya di hadapan mereka sekarang ada meja sama kursi buatan dari mokuton mina

Kusa menyimpan gulungan itu di meja lalu membukanya lebar-lebar

Set

Dengan satu segel tiger dari gulungan itu muncul asap mengepul cukup banyak.

Beberapa detik kemudian asap putih itu hilang dan di gantikan dengan dua buah ramen cup masih mengepul

"whooaaaa….. ada ramennn dattebayo "kata Mina semangat

Sebelum duduk dan menyantap hidangan di depanya,Mina sekilas mencium pipi sang istri "arigato tsuma "dan setelah itu dapat di lihat sebuah semburat merah di pipi Kusa

"baka" hanya itu kata-kata Kusa sebelum ikut makan bersama suaminya

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Beberapa langkah terdengar di hutan barat konoha satu unit squad ANBU di terjunkan untuk mengawal hokage mereka tidak lupa ada sahabatnya sasuke,ada juga sakura dan istrinya hinata

Naruto sudah memperingati agar para kunoichi tidak ikut,tapi sakura sebagai ninja medis membantah itu dalam setiap pertarungan butuh medis,ikutnya sakura berarti hinata juga ikut

Mereka terus berlari ke arah di mana kekkai itu berada,tapi

Saat di tengah perjalan mereka bertemu dengan dua orang yang memakai topeng polos,yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi pink sepaha

Mereka berhenti ketika merasakan hawa tidak enak dari dua orang tak dikenal itu

"siapa kalian "tanya ANBU ber topeng kobra

"jadi ini yang kita lawan "tanya Mina

"ya" jawab Kusa

"kheh…. tk kusangka,kita akan menghadapi diri kita sendiri "kata Mina

"apa kau akan melawan dirimu sendiri? "tanya Kusa

"lebih adil,jika aku melawan teme dan sakura,kau lawan naruto dan hinata "perintah sang suami pirang itu

"ha'i"

"mereka datang!" kata sakura

MIna dan kusa melesat ke arah lawan mereka masing-masing

Di tempat MINA VS SASUSAKU 5 ANBU

 **Suiton suiryuudan/water style: water dragon missile**

3 anbu membuat jutsu suiton secara bersamaan membuat naga air ciptaan mereka menjadi besar dan melesat cepat ke arah Mina

Duarrrrrrrrr

"kemana dia? "tanya anbu itu pada temanya, karena dia tidak melihat musuhnya tak ada di sana

"mencariku!" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka,namun naas ketiga anbu itu di buat pingsan oleh MINA

Dua anbu yang tersisa terkejut,melihat ninja rank-A dapat di kalahkan beberapa detik saja

"dua lagi" Mina menyeringai

sringgh

Mina menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

"Tetap waspada dia bisa ada di man-"

Srett! Srett!

Terlambat

Mina sudah memenggal dua anbu itu dalam sekali serang,hanya butuh satu detik untuk melakukanya

Sakura yang melihat itu gemetar,betapa kuat nya lawan yang dia hadapi

Puk

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pundaknya di pegang,sakura menoleh ke samping di mana sasuke menyentuh pundaknya

"sadarlah sakura,kau terkena genjutsu "kata sasuke

Sakura pun mengalihkanya pada dua anbu tergeletak di tanah tapi tidak ada pemenggalan seperti yang dia lihat sebelumnya,ternyata benar.lawan yang di hadapanya sulit

"dia menghabisi lima anbu hanya dalam waktu 3 detik "ucap datar sasuke

"keren bukan "sasuke terkejut orang yang di hadapanya tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang memegang pundaknya dan sakura

Dengan sigap,sasuke menebas Mina dengan pedangnya

Sreebbb boft

Namun itu hanya bunshin saja

"sakura,jangan jauh-jauh dariku…… "

Wusshhhhhh

Sebuah mahluk astral berwarna ungu transparan terbentuk mengelilingi sasuke dan sakura.sasuke mengeluarkan susanoo yang masih setengah badan miliknya agar musuh tidak bisa menyerangnya karena ada pelindung susanoo

"souka! Susanoo kah" kata Mina

"ok let's do it" lanjutnya

 **Doton sando no jutsu/earth style:mountain jutsu**

Sekarang susanoo sasuke di himpit oleh dua batu raksasa menyurpai gunung,sasuke harus bisa menahan tekanan kuat dari batu itu agar tidak tergencet

"sial" umpat sasuke

Wussshhhhh

Tidak ada pilihan lain,sasuke langsung merubah susanoo miliknya jadi wujud sempurna

Al hasil jutsu doton itu hancur karena kekuatan susanoo milik sasuke,Mina melihat di kening susanoo itu terdapat dua orang

"hanya ini kemampuanmu "kata Mina tentu tidak terdengar oleh sasuke karena terlalu jauh

Sringgghhh

Susanoo sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya yang konon dapat membelah gunung, tapi mina tidak gentar sama sekali malahan dia terlihat santai

Wussshhhhh

Duuuaaarrrrrrrrrrr!

Pedang raksasa warna ungu transparan itu menghantam orang yang di bawahnya sehingga membuat tanah yang di pijak mina terbelah jadi dua seperti jurang buatan

Asap coklat masih mengepul belum bisa memastikan apakah mina kena serangan itu,sasuke masih menunggu jawabanya

Tapi saat di angkat pedang susanoonya di bawah sana terlihat bongkahan kayu yang hancur berkeping-keping

"kawarimi" ucap sakura di sebelah sasuke

"ke mana dia?" kata sasuke

"susanoo ya" gumam Mina ketika dia berada jauh sekitar 3 km di belakang susanoo sasuke

"kira-kira jutsu apa yang bisa menandingi susanoo itu" Mina sedang berfikir,sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkasnya tapi itu terlalu berlebihan

"mungkin ini tidak apa-apa"

Mina mengepalkan tangan kananya lalu membukanya kembali,seketika muncul benda bulat sebesar bola warna hitam,abu,dan merah bercampur

 **Cho mini bijudama/mini super tailed beast bom**

Lalu Mina melemparkan mini bijudama itu ke arah susanoo sasuke

sasuke sedang konsentrasi untuk mendeteksi di mana musuhnya berada,dengan bantuan sharingan dan dia juga mengeluarkan rinnegan

Syuttt

"eh!"

BUMMMMMMM

BRUKKKKKKK

susano sasuke tumbang dan mengalami sedikit lecet di bagian punggungnya saja

Tentu itu tidak berarti untuk susanoo yang sudah sempurna itu

Susanoo itu kembali berdiri dan sekarang di bawahnya ada Mina sedang berdiri

' _Orang ini…. cepat sekali'_ batin sasuke

dengan cepat pula sasuke mengayunkan pedang berpijar ungun itu tepat ke arah Mina

Wushhhh

 **mokuton mokujin no jutsu/wood style:golem jutsu**

Tap!

Pedang susanoo sasuke di tahan oleh mokujin milik Mina

"Di-dia punya mokuton "ucap tak percaya sakura

Sasuke terkejut ketika musuhnya punya kekai genkai mokuton,tapi dia terus melanjutkan serangan berikutnya dengan mengayunkan pedang susanoo pada mokujin itu

Braakkkk

Lagi-lagi pedang susanoo itu di tahan,sasuke belum menyerah dia mencoba terbang dan berniat menyerang di angkasa

Wussshhhhh

Susanoo sasuke terbang lumyan jauh meningglakan mina denga mokujin miliknya

 **Katon susanoo: goukakkyuu/fire susanoo style;great ball fire**

Susanoo sasuke mengeluarkan puluhan bola api raksasa untuk mengahtam mokujin mina,di tempat mina sendiri

Mina sekarang sedang berpikir apa yang bisa menahan bola api raksasa itu

"bagaimana dengan ini "

 **mokuton: houbi no jutsu**

Duar duar duar duar

Bola api raksasa itu terus datang dan membentur pertahanan mina. Tapi bola api sasuke hanya bisa merusak sedikit tameng kayu itu tidak bisa menghancurknya

Krak

Lalu tiba-tiba tameng itu terbelah jadi dua menampakan mina di dalam sana tanpa mokujinnya

Sasuke melesat ke bawah tepat ke arah mina bermaksud menginjaknya,karena dari tadi mina cuma diam di tempat

Duaarrrrr

tanah yang di pijak susanoo sasuke hancur tak berbentuk karena benturan yang sangat keras

Wusshhh

Seseorang keluar dari kabut yang di hasilkan dari benturan tanah tersebut, rupaya Mina berhasil menghindar

"telat sedikit saja aku bisa mati" kata mina

Pak!

Mina menepuk tangan sekali untuk mengeluarkan jutsu selanjutnya

Mokuton:hotei no jutsu/wood style:laughhing buddha jutsu

Sebuah tangan raksasa terbuat dari kayu yang muncul di sekitar susanoo sasuke

Dan semua tangan itu mencengkram kuat tubuh susanoo sehingga tidak bergerak sama sekali

"ok selanjutnya"

 **Mokuton kajukai korin/wood style deep forest bloom**

Selanjutnya,datang sebuah akar-akar kayu yang banyak muncul dari sekitar mina

Akar-akar raksasa ini melaju ke susanoo sasuke yang sedang terdesak. Sasuke juga tidak bisa mengontrol susanoo nya karena tangan kayu raksasa terus berdatangan mencengkram hampir seluruh tubuh susanoo yang sempurna itu

Brak brak brak

Akibat tidak bisa menghindar,tubuh susanoo sasuke jadi bahan amukan kajukai korin mina bisa di lihat susanoo sasuke tumbang

Kusa vs Naruhina 5 Anbu

"DUAAARRRRRRR"

"Sial…. pukulannya kuat sekali" kata naruto

Yang melihat kusa meninju tanah dan langsung retak berkilo-kilo,bahkan 5 anbu tadi tidak bisa menghindar saking kuat nya guncangan tersebut. Beruntung 5 anbu itu hanya pingsan

"dia mengalahkan 5 Anbu hanya sekejap "kata naruto

Lalu naruto melirik ke hinata yang sedang dalam posisi bertahan lengkap dengan byakugan yang aktif

"siapa kau sebenarnya? "kata naruto melihat tajam wanita yang berada jauh di depanya itu

"..." namun hanya suara angin saja yang terdengar,kusa tidak menjawab apapun

' _Lagi pula ke mana 4 kage lainya'_ batin naruto

Saat di perjalan naruto dan sasuke hanya berjalan ber-empat. Lalu 4 kage lainya menyusul di belakang tapi saat menghadapi ke dua orang ini tiba-tiba 4 kage itu menghilang

Naruto sudah mebuat beberapa ratusan bunsin untuk mengalakan kusa tapi hanya sia-sia saja semua serangan dapat di tangkis

Fuiingghh

Naruto sudah menyiapkan jutsu andalanya yaitu rasengshuriken

"hinata aku yang akan menyerang duluan… kau punya byakugan jadi pasti tau ke mana dia menghindar "kata naruto pada istrinya

"ha'i naruto-kun "jawab hinata

Dengan begitu kedua ninja itu berlari menyerang kusa jarak dekat

 **juho soshiken/gentle step twin lion fist**

Wusshhh

Rasengshuriken telah di lemparkan, merasa seranga itu bernahya kusa menghindar kiri namun secara cepat di sana sudah ada naruto dengan rasengan di tangan kiri siap menghantam kusa

"rasakan ini rasengan "

Duarr

Wusshhh

Kusa berhasil menghinadar,tapi dia masih harus ber-urusan dengan pengguna byakugan

Terpaksan kusa harus menahan semua serangan dari hinata yang menggunakan juho soshiken

"hah.. hah.." kusa mula berkeringat melawan orang bertingkat kage

Naruto ikut bergabung bersama istrinya melawan kusa yang terlihat terdesak di tambah kali ini naruto menggukanan chakra kyuubi untuk daya serang

Naruto mengubah chakra kyuubi menjadi sebuah tangan yang mengincar kusa dari jarak jauh,semakin kusa menghindar makin banyak pula chakra kyuubi yang berbentuk tangan berdatangan

Karena terlalu banyak, kusa akhirnya tertangkap oleh salah satu tangan chakra kyuubi dan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh hinata

Hinata lanhsung menghantamkan juho soshiken ke muka kusa dan hasilnya ledakan terjadi

Tap

Hinata kembali di samping naruto mengamati apakah seranganya berhasil

Kabut coklat itu masih mengepul tapi samar-samar Naruhina melihat ada orang berdiri di sana

"kalian sudah merusak topengku "kata kusa

Sontak hinata terkejut karena serangan mematikan tadi hanya bisa meneruskan setengah topeng milik kusa, beda dengan naruto karena dia juga pernah melawan orang yg bertopeng jadi dia biasa saja

Sriinggg

Sebuah pisau bedah chakra muncul di kedua tangan kusa

Kali ini kusa mulai serius

"dia.. memakai pisau bedah chakra, apa dia ninja medis "kata naruto melihat kusa

Dia juga hanya bisa melihat pipi dan bibirnya saja karena semua topeng kusa belum hancur sepenuhnya

Tap tap

"maaf kami telat hokage sama" tiba-tiba dua orang muncul di hadapan naruto

"ah.. kalian,ke mana saja raikage-sama, tsuchikage-sama "naruto akhirnya tenang karena bala bantuan tiba

"kami tadi di tahan oleh dua orang beda gender tapi… setelah mengalahkan orang itu, mereka hanya chi-bunshin saja "kata raikage

"eh… memang siapa mereka raikage-sama" kata hinata

"oh…. ternyata bunshin ku sudah di kalahkan rupanya "kata kusa

Raikage dan tsuchikage terkejut karena bunshin mereka lawan yang aslinya ada di sini

"dia…. Dia orang yg menahan kita "kata raikage

Naruto melihat kusa lalu ke arah dua kage dari beda desa lainya

"tunggu mana mizukage dan kazekage "kata naruto

"mereka ada bersama sasuke dan sakura hokage-sama "kata tsuchikage

"Mereka sudah berkumpul…ini waktunya "kata kusa,tapi tidak terdengar oleh naruto dan lainya karena kusa berbicara pelan

"MINA! "teriak kusa pada suaminya itu

Di tempat lain,mina yang sedang melawan sasuke, sakura, mizukage dan kazekage mendengar suara istrinya berteriak

"oh… jadi sudah saatnya ya"kata mina

Wussshhhhh

"hey… mau ke mana kau "kata mizukage

Karena melihat mina pergi dari pertempuran lalu menuju kusa

Sasuke dan lainya juga ikut bergabung bersama naruto

Sekarang ke adaanya menjadi 8 vs 2

"mereka semua sudah berkumpul "kata kusa

"hmm…. aku aku mengerti" kata mina

 **Chi-KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Mina dan kusa masing-masing mengeluarkan 2 bunshin, tentu ini bukan bunshin biasa

Wussshhhhh

Lalu ke empat bunshin tadi berpencar mengarah ke empat penjuru mata angin

Naruto dan lainya meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka,karena mungkin saja serangan terjadi kapan saja

Naruto sudah di dalam mode biju, sasuke juga sudah di dalam susanoo nya

"lakukan kusa!"teriak mina

"ha'i "

Sriiingggg

Sepuluh rantai chakra keluar dari punggung kusa rantai merah berpijar itu mengelilingi naruto dkk

"rantai!" kata sakura

"ini…. seperti jutsu ibuku "kata naruto

Rantai itu terus-menerus memanjang membuat sebuah lingkaran yang di dalam nya ada naruto bersama yang lain

Sesudah cukup rantai yang di keluarkan baru kusa menyatukan rantai itu menjadi satu yang intinya kusa akan mem-nyegel gerakan dari musuhnya hingga lemas karena rantai yang melilitnya

Karena saking terlalu cepat,serangan itu tidak bisa di hindari jadi naruto dan semua terlilit dari rantai kusa itu

"arrtthhggg.." teriak kesakitan mizukage

"si-sial" naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena dia sendiri dalam kesulitan bahkan mode biju nya juga ikut terlilit beruntung hinata sudah masuk ke dalam biju mode

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama,susanoo nya juga di lilit

Suiingghh

Di tengah kesulitan untuk meloloskan diri,muncul lagi masalah baru yaitu sebuah kekkai merah shisheki youijin terbentuk mengurung mereka semua

"di-dia mengurung kita agar tidak bisa ke-mana-mana "batin sasuke berusaha melepaskan jeratan rantai merah itu

"brengsek "kata naruto,lalu dia mulai mencoba menyerang

Fuiinggg

Sebuah bijudama muncul di depan mulut musang berekor sembilan dalam bentuk chakra

"rasakan ini bijudama"

Wussshhhhh

Bijuudama itu meluncur dengan cepat mengarah ke mina dan kusa

Brakk

Tapi,bijuudama itu berhasil di tahan oleh sebuah tangan raksasa dari kayu buatan milik mina

"takan ku biarkan

Shinra tensei "sasuke juga ikut menyerang dengan mendorong bijuudama itu lewat shinra tensei miliknya

Bummmmm

Berhasil,lengan kayu raksasa itu tidak bisa menahan serangan dari shinra tensei dan hasilnya terjadi ledakan sangat besar di tempat kusa dan mina

Rantai yang membelit mereka juga sudah menghilang

Asap coklat mengepul sangat besar, dan tidak mungkin bisa melihat apapun

Naruto dan sasuke masih tetap dalam mode bijuu dan susanoo nya

"hinata coba kau lihat di sana apa mereka kalah "kata naruto pada istrinya

"ha'i "

Byakugan

"eh… mustahil!" kata hinata terkejut

"ada apa hinata?" Tanya naruto

"me-mereka menghilang… bahkan sensorku tidak dapat melacak mereka "

Kata hinata

"cih sial…. mereka kabur" lalu naruto melihat ke arah sahabatnya

"oy teme mereka sud- "

"aku tau dobe.. mereka lari" sasuke menjawab terlebih dahulu karena dia juga punya sharingan

"terus mereka kemana teme "kata naruto

"mana aku tau dobe" jawab sasuke

Di luar kekkai yang dibuat mina dan kusa

"hah…. aku tidak tau,mereka juga sama kuat seperti kita "kata kusa melihat di dalam kekkai ada naruto dan yang lainya

"hmm… aku juga, mungkin kalau kita tidak memakai jutsu dari orang tua kita, pasti kita kalah duluan "jawab mina

"hah… lalu kita harus apa sekarang" tanya kusa

"kita susul shina…. lagi pula kerjaan kita sudah beres kan "kata mina

"ya… ayo "kata kusa semangat

Naruto dan sasuke berjalan bersama menuju ke depan tepat di mana semua sisi mereka terdapat kekkai jadi mereka tidak bisa ke manapun

"ini sulit di percaya… mereka membuat kekkai se-tingkat kage hanya dengan bunshin "kata tsucikage

"hm,dari awal pun sudah kelihatan mereka seperti lebih kuat dari kita "kata mizukage

sasuke melihat memang tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini,satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menggunakan kekuatan rikkudo.

"Teme,apa kau punya rencana "tanya naruto

"aku sedang berpikir dobe "

Karena tidak ada ide yang muncul jadi mereka hanya diam berpikir sambil menatap api unggun yang mereka buat,karena makin kesini udara semakin dingin

"aku pernah melihat obito yang dalam mode jinchuriki juubi dapat merusak kekkai seperti ini "kata sakura

"oh.. ya aku ingat,obito melepas kekkai seperti ini dengan mudah "kata naruto

"iya.. tapi kita butuh para bijuu "kata sasuke

"hah…. "naruto menghela nafas,jawaban dari si-temenya benar juga

"Hmm… tunggu dulu,dia meng-aktifkan kekkai ini dari bunshin kan "kata gaara

"ya lalu…" tanya naruto

"hn aku mengerti" jawab sasuke

Naruto menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di bahas

"kau mengerti apa teme" kata naruto

"kau tidak akan mengerti dobe "

"Apa!... kau meledeku ya teme"

"kalau iya"

"ck… kalau tidak dalam ke adaan genting seperti ini kau pasti habis teme "

"kau juga dobe"

"omonganmu sedikit tapi menyakitkan teme

"Urusai dobe"

"teme!"

"dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE! "

Duagh duagh

"out…. sakit sakura-chan" kata naruto karena kepalanya di bogem

Sasuke juga kena imbasnya

"N-naruto-kun" hinata memandang suaminya miris,siapa suruh bermain-main dalam ke adaan genting seperti ini

"kalian sudah dewasa seharusnya kalian mengerti situasi,apalagi kau naruto, kau seorang kage sekarang jadi mestilah bersikap seorang kage "

"tapi sakura-chan, si teme ini yang duluan "

"DIAM"

"Dan kau sasuke-kun,saharusnya kau juga tau seperti apa sekarang "lanjut sakura seperti ceramah

Sasuke hanya manyun,dia tak menyangka akan di bogem seperti ini

Para kage lainya hanya ikut menonton,tidak mau ikut urusan mereka

"ehem… kembali ke topik,yang membuat kekkai adalah sebuah bunshin, dan bunshin akan menghilang jika kita menyerang satu serangan "kata gaara

"oh jadi seperti itu" kata naruto mulai paham,

"Eh… tunggu dulu,kan mereka ada di luar kekkai lantas bagaimana serangan kita mengenai mereka,kan kita di dalam kekkai "kata naruto,yang ternyata blum paham

"maka dari itu kita perlu seorang yang handal dalam serangan jarak jauh "kata sasuke

"Oh…" naruto mulai paham lagi

"lalu siapa di antara kita yang handal dalam menyearang jarak jauh "

"aku bisa… tapi di sini tidak ada pasir sedikitpun.. karena ini di pedalaman hutan "kata gaara

Sakura,hinata,raikage,mizukage dan tsucikage adala tipe ninja petarung jarak dekat jadi yang bisa di andalkan di sini cuma

"Aku" kata sasuke

"Benar juga… kau punya amaterasu ya, itu juga serangan jarak jauh… aku baru kepikiran "kata naruto pose berpikir

"hn,bila di antara mereka hilang salah-satunya maka kekkai ini akan lenyap karena tidak seimbang "sasuke menjelaskan

"Yoshh,kalau begitu… cepat teme,syuh syuh "kata naruto sambil menyuruh,memerintah plus mengusir sahabat temenya itu

"grrr…. awas saja kalau sudah selesai ini… aku akan membalas mu dobe "ancam sasuke

"hahah…. silahkan saja, itu pun jika kau bisa hahaha-

Duaghh

Mina dan kusa melangakah dengan tenang di pedalaman hutan

Tapi dari tadi tidak ada pembicaraan apapun selebih lagi Mina, dia seperti bosan

"hey kusa-chan "

"hmm… apa Mina-kun"

"menurutmu… mereka berhasil keluar tidak ya" tanya mina

"Menurutku sih… mungkin bisa, karena di sana juga ada sasuke-kun dan gaara mereka tipe ninja yang jenius "

"hah…. aku harus buat rencana lagi donk" kata mina lelah

"hey… tapi aku yakin,kekkai itu akan menahan mereka cukup lama "

"bukan begitu… hari sudah malam,cuaca juga mulai dingin "

"ya terus "kata kusa tidak mengerti

"aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat "kata mina tersenyum

"kau kan pakai jaket, masa masih dingin sih "kata kusa heran

"tapi tetap dingin kusa-chan "

"ya terus….seharusnya kita harus cepat sampai buka lambat seperti ini "

"hmm… tapi kan kan shina kita hanya menunggu saja "

"iya… tapi apa aku tidak boleh melihat keadaan putra-putri ku… ah sudahlah,kau ini ada-ada saja "

"kusa-chan"

"apa lagi mina-kun" kusa sudah mulai jengkel dengan sifat manja dari suaminya itu

"kau mau cepat kan? "kata mina

"hm?"

grepp

Tiba-tiba mina meng-gendong kusa ala bridalstyle lalu melompat ke pohon untuk lebih cepat samapai

"Kyyyaaaaa…… turunkan aku baka,cepat turunkan "kata kusa berteriak sambil terus begerak

"wow-wow… tenang,kita bisa jatuh nantinya "kata mina memperingati.

"aku tidak peduli… cepat turunkan aku sekarang bakayaro"

"hahahahaha"

 **To be continued**

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**_

 _Disclaimer:MK_

 _Story :Leo prime_

 _Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll_

 _Pairing_

 _Narusaku_

 _Slight_

 _Naruhina sasusaku_

Chapter 11

Full attack

Empat ninja terkurung dalam sebuh kekkai ber rank kage,2 masih anak-anak melawan sebuah orang aneh dan ber-sharinggan

Mereka tidak bisa ke mana-mana terkecuali jika dua anak itu berhasil mengalakan si pemilik sharinggan.

"eggnnhhhh" sebuah lengguhan terdengar di telingan shina.

"hana,kau sadar "kata shinachiku pada adiknya yang ada di pangkuanya

"emm… ini di mana"

"kita dalam kekkai,dan kita terjebak di sini "

"eh?... maksud nii-chan"

"lihat itu "kata shina menunjuk ke arah dua orang yg berdiri jauh di depan mereka

Hanami terkejut karena dia bisa lepas dari shin,dan yg menyelamatkanya adalah kakanya

"shin" kata hanami,muka-nya mulai garang

"ya… kita harus mengalahkanya kalau kita mau keluar" kata shinachiku

"tenang saja,aku sudah menyiapkan banyak straregi untuk mengalahkanya "kata hanami percaya diri

"eh?... sejak kapan kau buat strategi,setauku kau baru bangun tadi "kata shinachiku bingun

"kheh… aku di sekap bukan hanya berdoa saja,aku juga berpikir "kata hanami

"cih….yosh,tidak apa,tapi awas saja kalau rencanamu itu extream2 "Kata shinachiku curiga,soalnya adiknya itu selalu membuat resiko yang besar

"hehehe… tidak,kali tidak nii-chan "kata hanami tersenyum

"apa kalian sudah bicaranya" sebuah suara dingin terdengar di telingan shina dan hana

"kheh… sepertinya uchiha itu tidak sabaran ya nii-chan "kata hanami mulai berdiri tidak lupa wajah yg tadinya manis berubah garang lagi

"ya mau gimana lagi "kata shinachiku bosan

"aku akan melawan uchiha itu,kau lawan si mahluk langka itu hana "

"hey… aku memang ingin melawanya "kata hana cemberut

"ikuzooo"

Wussshhh

Shinachiku dan hanami berlari ke arah shin dan zetsu tidak lupa shina membawa kunai hiraishinya,hanami juga memakai kunai,tapi kunai biasa

Trangg

Besi berbenturan menimbulkan suara nyaring

Shinachiku beradu taijutsu dengan shin

"aku akan mengalahkanmu brengsek "kata shina menyerang dengan kaki kanan,menendang perut

Pak

Kaki shina di tahan oleh tangan shin

"itupun kalau kau bisa, "

Wusshh

Sebuah pukulan meluncur ke wajah shina,tapi shina berhasil menghindar dan menyerang balik shin

Keduanya sama kuat dalam taijutsu

Karena tidak ada kemajuan dalam taijutsu,shina melompat mundur dan meyiapkan jutsu

Katon:cho goryuuka no jutsu/fire style: super fire dragon bom.

Sebuah kepala naga terbentuk dari api menerjang shin yang masih di udara

Tak mau terkena serangan tersebut shin shunshin kebawah dan dia sudah mengetahui nya kalau di bawah ada shina yang siap dengan rasengan nya

Jadi shin menahan rasenggan itu dengan besi yang ada di tangannya tadi

Ketika seranganya berhasil di tahan,shina kembali menyerang menggunakan tangan kiri yang akan memenggal kepala shin dengan kunai hiraishinnya

Trang

Namun sayangnya serangan itu kembali di tahan

Di saat keduanya saling menekan,shin memutar balik badanya dengan cepat dan menendang dada shina,shina yang tidak tau karena terlalu cepat terkena tendangan itu hinggan terseret beberapa meter

Tidak sampai terseret,serangan kembali berlanjut

Shin tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang shinachiku dan bersiap menusuk jantung shina lewat belakang,untung shinachiku sudah melihatnya jadi yg di tusuk shin sekarang hanya bongkahan kayu

'kawarimi' batin shin

Dan sekarang posisi terbalik, kali ini shinachiku yang di belakang shin

"mati kau brengsek"

Rasenshuriken

Wussshhhh

Rasenshuriken itu meluncur begitu cepat karena jarak antara shin dan shinachiku terlalu dekat, "tidak semudah itu" kata shin sambil salto untuk menghindari rasengshuriken tadi

Di saat itu shinachiku menyeringai

'kena kau' batin shina

Swuuinggg

Setelah berhasil menghindar dari rasengshuriken tadi,

Boofff

Shin dikejutkan dengan berubahnya rasenshuriken tadi jadi shinachiku sambil membawa rasengshuriken yang asli

"NANI!!!" Kata shin

"hyaaaa"

Swuuiiinggg

Syuuutttt

Duaaarrrrrrr

Ledakan besar terjadi karena shin terkena rasengshuriken milik shina dan meledak jauh di hutan

Tap

Shinachiku kembali berpijak di tanah melihat kumpulan asap yang semakin tebal

Bukanya melihat keadaan shinachiku kembali membuat beberapa jutsu

Katon: gouka mekkyakuu/fire style:majestic destroyer flame

Dari mulut shina keluar kobaran api raksasa seperti ombak yabg menerjang ke arah asap tadi

Shinachiku tau,jutus rasengshuriken tidak cukup untuk membunuh shin, tapi hanya membuat dia terluka saja, maka dari itu shina buru-buru menyerang sebelum di serang

Wussshhh

Dari asap tadi yang sudah bercampur api keluar seseorang yg nampak sudah hangus jubah nya tak tau kemana,sekarang dia tidak memakai baju dia hanya memakai celana setelan anbu dia juga sekarang posisinya membelakangi shinachiku

"ck…."shinachiku mendecak kesal, betapa sulitnya membunuh mahluk langka ini

Syut

Shina meyerang dengan tehnik tinju dari ibunya,dengan memusatkan chakra pada lengan kiri

"hyaaa"

Duarrr

Krekk

Namun luar biasa, taijutsu sekelas kage itu berhasil di tahan oleh shin meskipun menggunakan kedua lengannya tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa menahan sebuah tinjuan dari warisan tsunade itu

"s-sial "bati shinachiku kesal

Shin juga cukup kewalahan,meskipun dia bisa menahan tinju itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama lagi

"kau… cukup kuat juga bocah,mungkin aku akan serius sekarang "kata shin,meskipun terdesak tapi dia sempat-sempat berkata dingin

Shinachiku bingun dengan kata-kata shin, tapi setelah beberapa menit baru tau karena sebuah api hitam datang dari jarak dekat,kalau dia tidak hiraishin mungkin beberapa detik tadi dia sudah jadi tulang belulang

"hah… hah… hah…" shina ngos-ngos an karena dari tadi dia terus menyerang tanpa henti

"kau cukup membuat ku terhibur… sharinganku menghilang satu dan kau harus menggantinya "kata shin jauh 5 meter dari shinachiku

Dan sekarang shinachiku tau kenapa si uchiha brengsek itu sulit di bunuh karena di tubuhnya terdapat 10 sharinggan,blum lagi yang ada di matanya berarti shin mempunya 12 sharinggan di tubuhnya dan shina sudah membunuhnya satu kali.. berarti dia harus membunuhnya 11 kali lagi

'sial ini…. sepertinya aku harus begadang sekarang' batin mengeluh shina

"kenapa…. kau sudah lelah" ejek shin

wussshhhh

Shina kembali berlari dengan kecepatan penuh,kali ini dia tidak sendiri dia membuat 2 bunshin untuk membantunya.

Bunshin pertama melemparkan kunai hirasihin ke kepala shin

Shin menghindar juga berlari menyerang shina

Buk

Namun kali ini shin di hadang 2 bunshin shina,meskipun cuma bunshin tapi shin harus berhati-hati

Buk dugh buagh

Satu bunshin menghilang dan satunya lagi hilang

Sringg

Tapi setelah beberapa detik asap bunshi itu hilang secepat kilat shina datang dan meluncurkan tinju human strenght milik tsunade dan ibunya

Duarr

Namun lagi-lagi serangnya di tahan, "khek" shinachiku tersenyum misterius

"hyaaaa" tiba-tiba di arah kiri bunshin shinadatang menyerang tentu dengan jutsu sama yaiutu tinju human strenght

'kapan dia membuat bunshin'batin shin heran

Duarrr

Kret

"grrrrr" sebuah geraman tedengar

"Hah? "

Shinachiku terkejut,dua serangan nya di tahan,dua tinju legendaris hanya di tahan satu tangan saja

"hah.. hah… "meskipun begitu shin terlihat kesusahan menahan tinju kelas kage itu buktinya dia ngos-ngos an

"sekarang giliran ku"kata shin

Mata hijau shinachiku membulat ketika sebuah besi pipa keluar dari telapak tangan shin

Bufff

Satu bunshin hilang karena tertusuk pipa besi tadi sedangkan, shinachiku yang asli menghindar meskipun terkena sedikit

Tidak di beri untuk istirahat,shin menyerang shinachiku ketika masih diam

Wusshhh

Wusshhh

Beberapa tendangan,tinjuan,dan semua serangan di lancarkan dari dua belah pihak

Mungki kata-kata shin benar dia sudah mulai serius buktinya di kedua tangan shin sudah ada elemnt petir

Satu saja lengah…. shinachiku harus menerima resikonya

"kau mau beradu tinju ya hah…. rasakan ini "kata shina,kini 50% chakra nya memusat pada tangan kanan miliknya

Syuttt

Duarrrrrtt

Zrrzrttzrrt

Chakra hijau vs elemnt petir,keduanya tidak ada yg mau kalah saling menekan

Tangan kanan shina, melawan tangan kiri shin,

Shin mengeluarkan pipa besi lagi untuk menusuk jantung shina tapi, shina juga menahan pipa itu menggunakan kunai hiraishin

"kau tidak bisa menang dari ku bocah tengik" kata shin

"kau juga tidak bisa menang dariku botak "balas shinachiku

Di saat sedang beradu tinju dan saling menahan,shin menghirup udara benyak2

'dia akan apa?' batin shinachiku was-was

Fuuton: renkkudan

Busshhh

'shiit' batin shinachiku soak

Syutt

Duarrrrrrrrr

Dengan jarak beberapa mili dari shina,shinobi mana pun pasti terkena kecuali

"hah.. hah.. untung aku punya hiraishin"

Ya kecuali hiraishin, karena hiraishin kecepatanya sama dengan cahaya

"rupanya aku terlalu meremehkanmu "kata shin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada satu meter dari shina

Sontak itu membuat shinachiku terkejut,belum selesai terkejutnya, shianchiku

Di tendang sampai terseret kembali beberapa meter

"ugh…"

Shinachiku berdiri sambil menyusut darah yg keluar dari mulutnya setelah terseret2 beberapa meter

"ternyata… melawanmu itu tidak cukup dengan taijutsu saja ya… "kata shinachiku yang entah knapa menurut shin serasa menekan kata-katanya

Set

Katon:karyuuendan/fire style:bullet fire dragon bom

Kembali shinachiku mengeluarkna jutsu rank-s,api itu sangat cepat menuju shin

Tapi shin juga menghindar dari seranggan itu

Setelah menghindar shin baru balik menyerang

Katon:hosenska no jutus

Puluhan burung phoneix muncul dari mulut shin menuju shinachiku,shina juga tidak mau kena jadi menghindar

Tapi saat menghindar dia sudah berhadapan dengan shin yang siap dengan tinju petir tadi

Buaghhh

Duarrrr

Serangan shin berhasil mengenai wajah shina dan shina meluncur cepat ke bawah membentur tanah dengan kuat

"NII-CHANNNN!!!" Teriak hanami yang sedang menghadapi zetsu silver.

"fokus gadis kecil… aku lawanmu sekarang" kata zetsu

Buagh..

Hanami menhantam wajah salah satu zetsu itu karena,dari tadi dia hanya melawan clon zetsu saja bukan yg aslinya

"diam,mahluk langka "

Tap

Shin berpijak di tanah lalu menghampiri shinachiku yang kelihatan parah di sana

"kau anak pertama yg bisa membuatku terhibur… tapi sayang,hidupmu sudah cukup sampai di sini "

Zrrrrttttt

Tangan shin kembali di aliri listrik

"semoga kau masuk neraka"

Cleebbb

Tangan kiri shin menembus jantung shina

"kau banyak bicara juga rupaya "ucap seseorang di belakang shin

Keiiiingggggg

"ah… "lalu shin melihat ke belakang ada shina yang membawa rasengshuriken lagi siap menghantam wajah shin

"hyaaaa"

Wussshhhh

Rasengshuriken itu di lepaskan,shin tadinya mau menghindar tapi sesuatu menahanya seolah-olah tangan kirinya di borgol tidak bisa lepas,lalu pas di lihat kembali ternyata yang di bunuhnya tadi hanya sebuah clon terbuat dari batu yang sekarang menahan tangan kiri shin agar tidak bisa lepas

Buuuummmmmm

"yeeeeaaaaa" sorak shinachiku karena seranganya berhasil

Shinachiku hanya berselebrasi sebentar lalu berlari menuju shin dia juga bersiap dengan enam kunai hiraishinnya

Tap

Shina melompat lalu melempar enam kunai hiraishi tadi

Kunai kagebunshin

Sektika kunai hiraishin tadi jadi jutaan dan melesat menyerang shin membabi buta

Serangan itu terus berlajut sampai kunai itu habis baru terlihat shin yg sudah tak berbentuk namun sepuluh detik kemudian tubuh shin lenyap

"ck.. sekarang di mna dia akan berpijak" kata shina siap dengan kunai nya

Sringg

Trang

Besi logam itu berbenturan kembali dengan kunai shina,rupanya shin berniat menebas leher shinachiku dari belakang tapi untung dapat di hindari dengan menangkis nya

shina memutar balik badan untuk menendang shin tapi mudah di hindari walaupun tendangan shina sangat cepat tapi shin pengguna sharinggan

Setelah gagal serangan pertama,lalu shina mengunakan kunai hiraishin untuk menusuk perut shin tapi kembali di tangkis kembali setelah berbagai serangan taijutsu tidak berhasil

Shina harus menggunakan jutsu hiraishin untuk menambah kecepatanya

Shin merasakan bahwa serangan taijutsu shinachiku meningkat cepat,dia mulai kewalahan dan mundur

Trang trang

Kunai tadi terus menyerang dengan cepat,shina tidak akan berhenti,dia akan terus menyerang sampai musuhnya kena

Shin mulai kelelahan dan dia melompat jauh kebelang setelah itu mengeluarkan jutsu lagi

Katon:bakufuranbu/fire style:blast fire bom

Sebuah api berbentuk tornado menuju shina sangat cepat,shina pun sama mengunakan jutus pertahanan miliknya

Doton:doryuuheki/earth style:mud wall

Duarrrr

Dingding raksasa itu di menahan kobaran api yang sangat besar,meskipun begitu tembok raksasa itu mengalami kerusakan parah tapi untuk masih bisa menahan jutsu api rank s itu

Fuuton shinkyuugyaku

Ratusan Tombak terbuat dari angin melesat dari arah kiri menuju shinachiku,rupanya setelah jutus katon tadi shin langsung menyerang kembali

Shina yang sedang menahan kobaran api tadi terpaksa harus menghindar lagi,sebelum menghindar shinachiku melepar kunai hiraishin ke arah shin

Trang

Tapi sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, shin terlebih dahulu menagkis kunai itu

Sringg

Lalu sekejap mata, shinachiku yang tadi nya jauh sekitar belasaan meter tiba-tiba berteleport ke kunai tadi

Rasegan

Zrttzzzrrt

Duarrrrr

Kali ini rasengan shinachiku berbenturan dengan listrik buatan yang di keluarkan shin melalui tangan kiri lagi

Swuing

Shin juga kembali mengeluarkan pipa besi dari tangannya untuk menusuk shina

Shina juga melihat shin akan menyerang jadi dia berpindah secepat kilat ke belakang shin

Shin yang tidak tau shina akan berteleport akhiranya kena rasengan shinachiku

Bufff

Tapi,yang di serang shina hanya sebuah bunshin saja

"bunshin" kata shina

"kau harus berhati-hati bocah "

Sreetttt

Sringgtt

tap

Shina kembali ke asal di mana dia menggunakan jutsu doton,kali ini dada kananya terluka akibat sabetan dari besi hitam dari shin,dia tidak tau kalau shin yang asli menyerang dengan cepat.kalau saja dia tidak buru-buru hiraishin mungkin dia dada kanan nya sudah bolong

"hah… hah… sial,dia kuat sekali "kata shina sambil mengobati dada kanananya yang terluka dengan jutsu medis dari ibunya

"kalau begini terus…. hah.. hah.. "shina sulit sekali mengatur nafasnya sekarang

"tidak ada cara lain ya…. ok baiklah"

Pakkk!!!

shinachiku menepuk satu kali tangannya

Makuton:mokuryuu no jutsu

Groooaaarrr

Naga kayu tercipta di sekitar shina,dan langsung menuju shin

Suiton: suiryudan no jutsu

Kali ini dari mulut shina keluar naga air yang ukuranya sama dengan naga kayu tadi

Tidak selesai di situ,shinachiku kembali membuat handseal

Doton:doryuudan no jutsu

3 naga beda element menyerang shin terus menerus meskipun shin menghindar tapi tiga naga itu tetap mengincar shin

"kau rupanya kuat juga bocah!" kata shin,sambil membentakan kedua tanganya ke depan

Bressss

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul diding seperti kaca yg menjadi tameng bagi shin,yg membuat ketiga jutsu naga itu berhasil di tahan.

shina terkejut dengan yg ada di depanya,jutsu rank S bisa di tahan dengan tehnik mata

"sharingan ya "kata shina

"seberapa kuat sharingan-nya itu "lanjut shina lagi,dia mulai berdiri kembali

Shinachiku dan shin hanya berjarak 20m tapi keduanya masih diam blum ada yg memulai terlebih dahulu

"sebelum itu,aku bertanya

Apa maksudmu mengumpulkan semua bijuu? "tanya shinachiku

"kau satu-satunya orang yg bisa bertahan hidup dengan ku terlama, jadi aku akan menjawabnya "kata shin,mata merahnya masih melihat ke anak berambut blond

"Dahulu,mungkin zetsu hitam ingin membakitkan Kaguya dengan mengumpulkan semua bijuu agar dunia bisa di kontrol sesuai hatinya

Tapi….

Bagiku itu cuma sampah,layaknya manusia di muka bumi ini

Manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas,mereka selalu dapat apa yg mereka inginkan.

Sampai-sampai terjadi kekerasan,pembunuhan,pembantai atau perang karena konflik..

Aku berniat membuat dunia menjadi damai seperti semula "kata shin dengan tenang

Shinachiku mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti

"kalau keinginanmu seperti itua,sama saja kau seperti kaguya? "kata shinachiku

"bocah sepertimu tidak mengerti apa-apa

Aku bukan seperti kaguya yg mengontrol bumi se-enaknya, tapi

Aku akan membuat bumi ini kembali ke semula,dengan kata lain

Kembali ke awal "

Deg

"lalu apa maksudmu mengumpulkan semua biju? "tanya shinachiku lagi

"kau bertahan denganku 2 jam lebih, dan ini adalah pertanyaan mu yg ketiga kalinya

Aku tidak akan menjawab "

"cih… dasar perhitungan" kata shinachiku tak suka

"aku tidak peduli"

"kau tidak peduli dan aku-"

Wushhh

Trang!!!

shin muncul tiba-tiba dan lansung menyerang shinachiku,

"ck. Kau tidak sabaran rupanya"

Dua kunai hiraishin vs besi hitam milik shin beradu,belum ada yg kalah mereka sama-sama kuat

"cih"

Shinachiku segera menghindar karena shin mulai merubah matanya menjadi mangekyu sharingan dan mengeluarkan Amaterasu

Untung saja shina bisa menghundar dengan cepat,sekali telat langsung tamat

"Tajuukagebunshin no jutsu"

Boff boff boff boff boff

Ratusan clone shina muncul di depan shin,

"IKUZOOO" teriak semua shinachiku

Brugh brak bugh dughh

Satu persatu bunshin shina hilang karena serangan shin yg mematikan,bagaimana tidak shin mengeluarkan Amaterasu pada semua bunshin milik shina

"Itu percuma saja"

"benarkah" kata seseorang di atas shin

"apa!" shin yg tidak tau kapan ada shinachiku di atas terkena serangan telak

SENPO:Rasenggan

Duarrr

Dua rasengan membentur bahu shin hingga membuat shin harus kehilangan dua tanganya karena dua resenggan tadi bukan rasengan biasa

"ughh… uhuk, uhuk…" shin batuk berdarah lalu lenyap sektika

Shinachiku yg masih di sana bisa merasakan chakra shin, karena dia sudah memakai sage mode

"di sana "shinachiku langsung membawa Senpo Rasengshuriken kearah jam dua, di mana dia merasakan chakra shin berada

"Rasakan ini"

Dan benar saja sesaat sebelum shina melepar Rasengshurikenya,muncul shin tidak jauh dari shina

syuutt

DUUUAAARRRRR

Dari kejauhan,shinachiku yakin seranganya pasti kena, tapi dia masih menunggu

"Kau…"

"... jadi tidak berhasil "kata terkejut shina, karena dia masih mendengar suara di dalam kabut hasil dari ledakan Rasengshuriken tadi

"Telah menghilangkan 3 sharinggan ku,sekarang…. kau akan mati "

Brruusshhhh

Tubuh shin di selimuti aurora yg padat berwarna Abu-abu,dan aurora itu mulai memadat membangun sebuah sekleton tulang belulang

Rupanya shin mengeluarkan susanoonya bentuk ke dua

"... susanoo ya" kata shinachiku melihat besarnya susanoo yg ada di depanya

Tap

Lalu tiba-tiba Adiknya muncul di pinggirnya

"ada apa hana?"

"Zetsu silver yg asli menuju ke arah nii-chan, lalu aku mengejarnya… dan,ya lihat saja benarkan "ucap hanami, penampilannya sudah berantakan

Zetsu silver berubah jadi besar dan di lapisi armor susanoo

"tunggu… kenapa si mahluk silver itu bisa jadi besar "kata shinachiku

"dia menggabungkan semua zetsu putih dan memadatkanya sehingga membuat dia jadi besar "kata hanami menjelaskan

"arrgjjhhttt… keadaan semakin rumit "teriak shinachiku

sementara di atas,shin berdiri di kepala zetsu silver yg bertrasform jadi raksasa

"Ayo mulai… "

Tangan susanoo itu mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencabutnya secara cepat

Wusshhhhh

BUUUMMMMMM

Akibat dari udara yg begitu kuat membuat shina dan hanami terpelanting ratusan meter

"hah.. hah…, hana apa kau tidak apa-apa? "kata shinachiku,kondisinya mulai melemah

"i-iya… cuma luka ringan saja "kata hanami sambil mengobati lengan kirinya yg terluka

Shinachiku melihat ke seluruh tempat,lalu dia terkejut Gunung yg ada di belakangnya terbelah

"inikah kekuatan sharingan yg sesunguhnya "kata shinachiku tidak percaya

Lalu shinachiku berdiri melihat ke atas di mana shin dan zetsu silver ada di sana

"apa aku bisa?" kata shinachiku yg mulai pasrah

"nii-chan!!!..."

"tidak hana… aku tidak bisa melawanya lagi "

"jadi begini…. nii-chan menyerah "kata hanami kecewa dengan kakanya itu

"lalu untuk apa artinya semua ini, kita berjuang,bertempur… tapi tidak ada hasil, begitu "

"kau tidak mengerti hana" ucap Shinachiku lemah

"aku tidak percaya ini…" kata hanami mulai meninggalkan shinachiku dan maju ke depan

"apa bocah itu mulai pasrah "kata shin entah pada siapa

"entahlah" jawab zetsu

swuiingghhhh

BUUMMMMM

sebuah rasengshuriken berbentuk raksasa membentur bagian belakang susanoo milik shin,dan sekarang susanoo itu mulai retak

"dari mana serangan itu berasal" ucap shin

"sekarang hana!!!" kata shina yg entah ada di belakang susanoo

"haa…. SHAANNAROOO"

Buaaakkkkkk

hanami melompat dengan cepat dan memukul dada susanoo langsung, dia memukul sekuat tenaga

Satu pukulan hanami sudah membuat susanoo shin miring dan hampir jatuh

"tak akan ku biarkan…."

Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu

Ketika hanami di udara, dia mengeluarkan jutsu naga air supaya susanoo itu jatuh

Kraakk

Tapi apa daya, tangan susanoo itu memegang naga air dan meremukanya seketika

"aku blum selesai…" kata hanami

Hanami mulai mengigit jempolnya dan langsung membuat segel

Kuchiyose, yatai kuzushi no jutsu

BOOFFFFF

Sebuah asap tercipta di sekitar hanami,dan asap itu sangat bnyk,

"serang dia gamabunta" teriak hanami

"Hyaaaaaaa" gamabunta dalam bentuk raksasa menendang susanoo shin hingga ambruk, tapi sebelum ambruk

Shinachiku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu

"giliranku"ucap shinachiku di belakang susanoo, sebelum susanoo itu ambruk

Yoton: Kakazan

Seketika,daerah tanah yg di pijak susanoo shin jadi lava, dan susanoo itu tepat ambruk di tengah lava tersebut

"ledakan!!!" kata shinachiku kembali

Duar duar duar

Lava itu meledak dan menyemburkan lavanya ke mana-mana

Sringg!!

shinachiku berpijak di kepala gamabunta di mana ada hanami di sana

"apa kita berhasil? "kata hanami

"entahlah… tapi drama kita tadi berhasil mengecohnya "kata shinachiku, rupanya dari awal mereka pura-pura menyerah supaya kewaspadaan shin berkurang

"brengsek!!!"

Grooaarrrrr

Wusshhhhh

Susanoo itu melompat dari kawah lava dan berpijak jauh dari sana,sekitar 84,75 m (niat amat nulisnya)

Di lihat kejauhan pun shina tau kalau serangan beruntun itu tidak bisa menghancurkan susanoo

"ck…. kulit susanoo itu keras sekali" kata hanami

"apa kalian punya rencana? "tanya gamabunta

"hmm… aku sedang berpikir" jawab shina

"aku punya" tiba-tiba kata hanami

"apa itu?" kata gamabunta dan shinachiku

"pertama, gamabunta-san bisa memanggil keluarga kalian, aku butuh bantuan "

"mm…. tunggu sebentar"

"sepertinya kita yang harus menyerang duluan tuan" kata zetsu

"aku pikir begitu" kata shin

Tiba-tiba di kedua tangan susanoo itu muncul semacam magatama yg di lapisi amaterasu

AMATERASU:YASAKA MAGATAMA

Wusshhhhh

Jutsu yg mirip seperti shuriken itu meluncur cepat menuju arah shina, hana, dan gama

"serangan datang!!!" kata shina

"yosshhh… lakukan, gama-san!! "kata hanami

"ok…"

Pakk

Gamabunta menepuk satu kali tangannya dan

BOOFFFFF

Kali ini kabut keluar dari daerah shina dan asapnya lebih besar dari yg tadi

Yasaka magatama buatan shin juga tidak tau kena atau tidak karena terhalang asap tebal

Wuushhh….

Shinachiku keluar dari kabut itu dan secara cepat melempar kunai hirashin ke arah susanoo, tidak lupa dia menambahkan sedikit chara biar kecepatanya meningakat

Sringg

Dan,seketika shina sudah ada di depan susanoo

tapi,ketika shina sudah sampai dia harus replek karena tangan susanoo itu hampir menyerang dengan menojok shina,untungnya dia cepat jadi serangan itu mudah di hindari

Selesai menghindar,shina langsung membuat handseal,

MOKUTON:kajukai korin

Di bawah tanah yg di pijak susanoo shin keluar ratusan akar pohon,tidak besar dan tidak kecil juga

Akar-akar itu membelit tangan susanoo dan kaki susanoo itu agar dia tidak bergerak

"sekarang???... "teriak shinachiku

Lalu dalam sekejap di sekeliling susanoo shin ada empat kata raksasa

Yaitu,gamabunta,gamakhici,gamaryuu dan gamaken

Katak itu mulai menyerang ke arah kepala susanoo

"HAAAAAA!!!!... "

Duar duar duar duar….

Akibat dari tonjokan beruntun itu, kepala susanoo tinggal semperempat dan zetsu silver juga kena imbasnya

"hanami giliranmu…." kata shinachiku yg terus sekuat tenaga menahan pergerakan susanoo

Fuuiinggghhh

Di atas langit tercipta sebuah cahaya berbentuk shuriken,

Ternyata itu hanami sedang membawa Dua rasengshuriken di kedua tangannya

"ini untuk yg pertama… "kata hanami dan langsung melepar rasengshuriken yg kiri ke arah kepala susanoo itu

Kata-katak lain juga terus menyerang bagian tubuh susanoo, tujuan katak itu adalah memisahkan zetsu dengan susanoo shin

"si-sial…" kata shin

dia mengeluarkan amaterasu untuk membakar Rasengshurike yg pertama

Tapi, itu yg pertama buka yg kedua

Rasengshuriken itu terbakar, tidak lama dari yg pertama hanami langsung menyerang dengan cepat,

Duarrr

Shin menahan rasengshuriken hanami dengan dua batang logam

Krekk

Dan sepertinya logam itu tidak kuat menahan rasengshuriken milik hanami

"grrr…"shin mulai mengeram

Amaterasu

Api hitam kembali memakan habis rasengshuriken kedua milik hanami, tapi hanami tau itu jadi dia melepaskan rasengshurikenya dan berlanjut untuk serangan berikutnya

Sringg

"SHANNAAROOO"

"nani?... "kata shin terkejut karena hanami sudah berada di belakangnya

Buagghhhh

Pukulan hanami berhasil mengenai wajah shin dan terlempar belasaan meter, bahkan sampai keluar dari susanoo nya

Karena shin keluar dari susanoo, otomatis susanoo yg menyelimuti zetsu juga menghilang

Dan ini kesempatan bagi ke empat katak itu

"hehe…. kau mati sekarang" kata gamaken

Zetsu silver tidak bisa bergerak karena semua tubuhnya dililit oleh akar pohon milik shina dan juga tiga katak lainya

"KUSOOO!!" teriak zetsu silver tidak bisa apa-apa

"Matilah"

Srettt

Gamaken memenggal kepala zetsu silver dengan katananya,tidak berhenti di sana

Gamaken juga memotong semua tubuh zetsu silver hingga beberapa bagian

"ughhh…."

Shin kembali berdiri, tapi sebelum benar-benar dia berdiri shina secara cepat menusuk jantung shin

Brukkk

Tubuh shin ambruk lagi dan tidak lama dari itu tubuh shin menghilang

"hah… hah…" shinachiku mengatur nafasnya karena dia mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk menahan susanoo

Tap..

Hanami berpijak di tengah keempat katak itu

"arigato minna, karena telah membantuku "ucap hanami pada mereka berempat

"tidak masalah putri hokage" kata keempat kata itu, lalu hilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

Hanami menyusul ke tempat kakanya berada

"nii-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hanami

"yeah… tidak apa-apa… cuma aku lemas saja, tenaga ku berkurang "kata shinachiku

"bocah seperti kalian benar-benar menyusahkan ku" kata shin tidak jauh dari shina dan hana

Shin melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya,dan dia menghitung berapa jumlah sharinggan yg dia miliki

"hmm… tinggal delapan lagi,mungkin aku harus menggunakan jutsu itu "kata shin tidak di dengar oleh shina dan hana

Di sebelah shina dan hana, mereka merasakan chakra shin mulai dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari yg tadi

Aurora hitam mulai menyebar di sekitar shin

"Hana…" kata shina

"ya…" balas hanami

"kau lihat itu" kata shina

"ya… shin, menghilangkan satu sharingannya.. "

"ini gawat… apapun yg dikeluarkannya pasti berbahaya" kata shin

"khukhu… dengan ini, kalian pasti mati "kata shin

Wushhh….

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, shin tidak terlihat lagi

"Tetap waspada hanami, dia bisa- "

Cleebbb

"uhukkk…"

"NII-CHHAANNN"kata hanami terkejut karena kakanya tertusuk benda hitam seperti logam

Ketika hanami mendekati kakanya,tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan..

"tu-tubuhku"

"tidak bisa di gerakan?" ucap shin tiba-tiba ada di depan hanami,aurora hitamnya masih ada

Shin melihat ke belakang, di sana terdapat shinachiku yg berbaring lemah karena sudah dia tusuk secara cepat

"kakamu sudah sekarat, sekarang tinggal kau saja… "kata shin berjalan menuju hanami sambil membawa kunai

Tap

Sekarang shin sudah di depan hanami

"ada kata-kata terkhir" tanya shin

"bila aku mati… aku akan mengutuk mu"

"oh… terima kasih "dan shin langsung mensuk jantung hanami

"uhuk…." hanami mulai batuk berdarah dan tidak lama dari itu ambruk.

"hm…mereka anak-anak yg menyusahkan saja,sharingan ku tinggal tujuh… lumayan juga kau bocah.. "

Dan shin berjalan menjauh dari shina dan hanami

"h-hey…"

Langkah shin berhenti karena dia mendengar suara serak di belakanganya

Shin pun berbalik, dan dia melihat shina mencoba berdiri

"k-kau mau ke m-mana hee "kata shinachiku lemah

shin hanya diam melihat itu, malah dia menyiapkan satu batang lagi logam besi

"pertarungan kita belum selesai… uhuk.. "

Brukk

Dan shina tumbang lagi

"Menyedihkan…" kata shin menyimpan kembali logam pipa tadi

Tapi saat shin mau berbalik kembali,di depan mukanya sebuah pusaran chakra berbentuk shuriken sudah siap menghantam dirinya

"SENPO: RASENGSHURIKENN"

Wushhhh

Bummmmm

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat dari rasengshuriken tadi

"hah… hah… kalau saja aku tidak menggunakan byakugo dan Sage mode, mungkin aku sudah mati "kata shinachiku

Tampilanya berubah,muka nya di hiasi loreng ungun di dahi nya juga ada simbol byakugo,matanya berubah jadi sage mode

Di samping shina ada hanami,dan hanami sedang di obati katsuyu

"jaga dia katsuyu… "

"Haik… "kata siput warna putih itu

Shinachiku berlari menuju ke arah di mana ledakan rasengshuriken itu muncul

Dia harus membunuh shin sebelum waktu sage modenya berakhir

Sebenarnya shina menyiapkan 4 bunshin untuk menyerap chakra alam,dan 2 sudah di gunakan tinggal tersisa 2 lagi

"souka.. kau mengunakan jutsu penyembuhan legendaris itu,padahal aku sudah memakai satu sharingan ku untuk membunuh kalian,.. sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu "kata orang di balik asap itu

Shinachiku berhenti dan mulai siaga kembali

"kau tau… aku bisa lakukan ini seharian" ucap shina

"ck…"

Wushh…

Shin keluar dari kabut itu dan menyerang shina dengan logam besinya

Trang! Trang! Trang!!

dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka sudah mulai melemah dari tenaga maupun chakra terutama shinachiku, meskipun dia dalam mode sage tapi saat hilang chakra dan kemampuanya akan kembali seperti semula

Shin masih bisa bertahan karena sharingan yg melekat pada tubuhnya

Syut syut

Shina melepar dua kunai biasa, kunai itu sudah dilengkapi bom kertas

Bommm bomm

shinachiku masih menunggu serangan berikutnya

KATON:BAKUFURANBU

Dari asap itu muncul api bersekala besar yg jangkauannya luas

Shina sendiri sudah memasang handseal

MOKUTON:mokujo heki

Bummm

Krakk

Karena pertahan shina dari kayu otomatis kayu terbakar,dan mulai merambat

shina melepar dua kunai hiraishinya ke dua arah

Sebelum dingding kayu nya terbakar,shina berteleport ke kunai di sebelah kiri

Sring

Namu tanpa di duga shin sudah tau ke mna shinachiku akan berteleport

Trangg!!!

pipa besi membentur kunai hiraisin

mereka saling beradu tatapan

Tapi shin mulai mengeluarkan susanoo nya kembali,kali ini dia mengeluarkan perpect susanoo langsung

Tak ingin terluka, shinachiku mundur

"hah… sial,sage mode ku sudah habis "ucap shinachiku

"kau mulai kelelahan? "Tanya shin

"diamlah! "bentak shinachiku

Shinachiku mulai membuat hanseal kembali

"mungkin ini bisa "ucap shina

MOKUTON: Mokujin no jutsu

"Grroooarrrrr "

Shina mencipatakan humanoid dari kayunya

Meskipun begitu,Humanoid milik shina tetap saja di bawah susanoo shin

Perbandinganya hanya 10% tinggi nya

"ayooo…"

Dua wujud raksasa itu mulai berjalan,mereka menyiapkan senjata nya masing-masing, susanoo shin dengan pedang nya

Humaoid shinachiku dengan katana raksasa dari gamabunta

Ketika mereka mendekat shin menyerang terlebih dahulu

Dia mengayunkan pedang susanoo sebelah kiri bermaksud menebas kepala golem itu

TRAANGG!!!

Benturan tinggi membuat udara di sana terhempas

Krek krek

Shinachiku melihat katana raksasa itu mulai retak karena menahan pedang susanoo

belum sampai sana, shin kembali mengayunkan pedang susanoo kanan nya

Untuk menyerang, namun kali ini naga kayu yg melilit pedang susanoo shin

Krek krek

Katana itu sudah hampir hancur, dan shina masih menahannya

"aku tidak bisa melepasnya… "kata shina

Krekkk

Katana itu sudah habis setengahnya

"kau…." ucap shin

Krekk

Terus membelah dan hampir terbelah

"akan…." lanjut shin

Shina sendiri sudah tidak kuat melawan pedang susanoo itu

"MATI… "kata shin berterika

Krekkk

Syuttt

Duuuarrrrrr

 ** _To be continued_**

Lama sekali kan?, ya tentu,ini sudah terbiasa dalam kehidupan walaupun sudah niat tapi kita hidup dan di mana ada kehidupan di sana ada kesibukan (bnyk bacot lu)

Dan next chapter adalah terakhir..

See you next chapter


	12. Final

**ADVENTURE OF NAMIKAZE FAMILY**

 _Disclaimer:MK_

 _Story :Leo prime_

 _Warning:author masih baru,gaje,abal dll_

 _Pairing_

 _Narusaku_

 _Slight_

 _Naruhina sasusaku_

Final chapter

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Duuarrrrr

Hancurnya katana milik gamabunta membuat golemnya juga ikut hancur,

Shinachiku terhempas dari golemnya dan membentur tanah dengan keras

Ternyata golem kayu buatan shina masih lemah

"ugghhhh…." shina hanya bisa melenguh menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh

Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa di gerakan sementara

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Shin di atas susanoo perpect melihat shinachiku sudah tidak berdaya mengambil langkah satu,dia berniat menginjak shina dengan kaki susanoo nya

Susanoo itu semakin mendekati shina,namun shina tetap tidak bisa bergerak malahan shinachiku sudah pingsan

"Mati kau bocah" teriak shin di atas sana

Wusshhhhh

Dep

Namun sebelum benar-benar shin menginjak shina,sesuatu menghalanginya

"owh… kau sudah bangun rupaya" kata shin melihat di dada susanoo ada gadis berambut pink sepunggung sedang menghantam dada susanoo itu dengan tinjunya

"serangn seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi ku" lanjut shin

"Shannaaroooo……"

Buaaagggkkkk

Pukulan hanami membuat dada susanoo itu hancur,dan membuat mundur

"hmm…. bocah itu kuat,aku baru tau kalau gadis itu juga punya sennin mode "kata shin melihat wajah hanami yg agak berbeda

"nii-chan istirahat lah… sekarang giliran hana yg maju "ucap shina membuat satu bunshin untuk mengobati kakanya

Tap

Hanami kini berdiri di depan shinachiku dan melihat langsung betapa besarnya lawan yg ada di depanya ini

"sharinggan nya tinggal enam, mungkin aku bisa menghilangkanya satu "kata hanami

hanami menyiapakan semuanya chakra nya sudah terkumpul di kedua lenganya

Rupaya, hanami ingin melawan susanoo shin dengan taijutsu

"this time,Hanami action "

Katon: gouka messhituu!!!

Shin mengeluarkan jutsu katon rank S yg jarak seranganya luas dan lebar

Suiton:suijinchi

Sebuah air keluar banyak dari mulut hanami,air itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan menahan api yg di buat shin tadi

Senpo suiton: suiryuu dan no jutsu

Kali ini jutsu naga air yg di keluarkan hanami berukuran raksasa,bahkan susanoo perpect shin bisa di makan oleh nya

Sekarang susanoo shin lagi berusaha untuk tidak di makan oleh naga air milik hanami tapi hanami tidak berheti di sana saja

Senpo suigadan no jutsu

Brus brus

Ribuan tombak dari air menyerang susanoo shin secara bersamaan, shin sendiri tidak siap dengan serangan hanami karena dia masih sibuk dengan naga air itu

Akibatnya susanoo shin mengalamin kerusakan parah di sekujur tubuhnya

"aku harus keluar dulu dari sini" kata shin yg mencoba bertahan dari serangan beruntun dari hanami

Hanami berlari mendekati susanoo shin yg sedang di makan oleh Naga air miliknya tapi belum sepenuhnya di makan,melainkan masih di mulutnya

"aku harus menggunakanya!!! "kata hanami

Sesudah dekat,Hanami membentangkan kedua lenganya ke depan

"sial… dia mau apa lagi" kini shin mulai was-was karena jutsu yg di keluarkan hanami dari tadi sangat berbahaya

GOJO KIBAKU FUDA

Entah di mana datangnya tapi susanoo shin sudah di bungkus oleh ribuan kertas peledak yg di mana bila kertas itu meledak akan muncul 2 lagi kertas bom dan seterusnya tidak akan berhenti

"katsu"

Bomm bomm bomm bommm

"kertas bom itu tidak akan habis karena di setiap lima detik kertas itu akan muncul lagi dan berganda… kecuali penggunanya kehabisan chakra,itu sebab nya aku menggunakan senjutsu untuk menambah chakra ku "kata hanami menjelaskan jutsu nya

15 menit berlalu dan kali ini ledakannya semakin besar,tapi hanami sudah terjatuh lemas karena chakra terkuras habis

Tidak lama dari itu ledakan terakhir berakhir karena hanami kehabisan chakra

Sekitar lima menit kemudia hanami berdiri lagi

"untung aku membuat 4 bunshin senjutsu "

Hanami kembali bangkit karena dia mengunakan senjutsu nya lagi,sekarang bunshin senjutsu nya sudah dua lagi

"hah… hah… apakah aku berhasil "kata hanami

Hanami melihat di depan sana di mana tanah berlubang sangat dalam akibat jutsu mengerikanya tadi,Hanami mencona mengunakan sensor miliknya untuk menenukan keberadaan shin, namun nihil chakra shin tidak terdeteksi olehnya

Dan ketika di lihat lebih jeli,ternyata shin sudah terkapar tak berdaya di mana ada luka sangat parah di sekujur tubuhnya ada kemungkin itu akibat serangan hanami tadi

,setelah itu jasad shin hilang

"aku berhasil…

Namun belum selesai "hanami bersiaga kembali dia harus siap kapan pun

"sepertinya aku salah menilai kalian… bocah seperti kalian bisa membuatku terdesak, malah membuat sharinggan ku tinggal lima lagi "

Hanami mendengar suara itu di sebelah barak jaraknya sekitar 20 meter darinya

"dan kau salah menggangu keluarga kami" ucap hanami muka nya garang lagi

"ada benarnya… apa kau bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi… aku punya kejutan untukmu "kata shin

Hanami memicingkan matanya curiga,dia merasa ada yg aneh di sini

"apa maksudmu"

"sepertinya aku salah menilai kalian… bocah seperti kalian bisa membuatku terdesak, malah membuat sharinggan ku tinggal lima lagi "

Kata shin kembali

Hanami merasa jengkel karena dari tadi dia cuma mengobrol dan itu membuatnya kesal

"aku tidak suka menunggu lama "kata hanami

"ada benarnya… apa kau bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi… aku punya kejutan untukmu "kata shin

"apa maksudmu "

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

"ugghh… badanku sakit" ucap seseorang

Anak itu bangun dan membersihkan sebagian bajunya karena kotor

Lalu kedua matanya melihat keadaan sekitar, ia terkejut karena tempat sekarang berubah sangat hancur

Shina sadar kalau dari tadi dia pingsan, lalu bagaimana dengan shin musuhnya

Shina hendak berlari tapi mata hijaunya terpaku pada seseorang yg jauh di sana,dia berdiri tanpa ada gerakan

Cuma rambut pink sepunggungnya yg di gerakan oleh angin,dari jauh saja shina pasti menebak kalau itu adiknya,Hanami.

"Hana?" shinachiku merasa heran

Ketika dia mendekati hanami,adiknya itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan dari tadi shina panggil dari jauh tetap posisi hanami tidak bergerak

Shinapun sudah berdiri di depan hana dan shinachiku mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh hana, namun sama seperti sebelumnya hanami tidak bergerak ataupun merespon sedikitpun

"hey hana ada apa dengan-mu" kata shinachiku berusaha menyadarkan adiknya

Namun sekali lagi adiknya tidak bergerak sedikitpun,dia hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong ke depan

Deg

Shina baru saja menyadari kalau adiknya baru saja bertarung melawan penggunan sharinggan,seharusnya dia bisa mengatasi ini tapi dalam keadaan sekarang, tidak.

Musuh yg sedang di lawanya berbeda dengan yg lain

"jangan-jangan…."

"kau sudah menyadarinya?... kau pintar "suara itu tedengar di belakang shina

"adikmu memang kuat… dia sampai bisa menghilangkan satu sharinggan miliku,tapi aku balas dengan hadiah terbaik dariku… jadi hanya kau saja sekarang "kata shin,tampilanya babak belur karena ulah hanami yg menyerangnya secara beruntun

"jadi begitu?.. "shinachiku melepaskan keduatangan nya dari hanami,kedua matanya melihat ke bawah yg di pijaknya.pantas saja adiknya tidak bisa bergerak karena dia sudah terkena jutsu terlarang dari sharinggan yaitu, Izanami.

Kedua tangan shinachiku mengepal dengan kuat

"kau baru saja membuat kesalahan besar "kata shina melihat shin dengan tatapan membunuh

Shin pun merasa ada yg aneh di tubuh shina,sharingganya melihat semua chakra yg ada di sekitarnya di serap ke tubuh shina,ini berbeda dari chakra mode sennin biasanya karena chakra itu berasal dari atas

Chakra yg begitu banyak bisa menimbulkan seseorang mati karena kelebihan chakra namun sepertinya Shinachiku sudah siap dengan resiko apapun,makanya dia menyerap chakra alam di tambah energi dari langit alias luar angkasa,memang ini adalah yg pertama bagi shina karena dalam seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan energi dari luar angkasa

Sebelum shinachiku menyempurkan mode sage nya,dia juga membuat sebuah alat yg di mana alat itu di luncurkan ke luar angkasa maka energi yg di dapat oleh alat itu akan di transfer ke tubuh shina secara otomatis,ketika shian membutuhkanya

Shina itu anak cerdas dan jenius,apalagi sekarang di dunianya sudah ada alat ninja jadi dia bisa membuat alat ninja nya sendiri yaitu dengan membuat alat penyerap energi

Shin sudah menyiapkan susanoo perpectnya karena dia curiga serangan yg di keluarkan shinachiku akan berbahaya seperti yg sebelumnya

"KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN NYA LEBIH DARI ITU,BRENGSEK!!! "kata shinachiku teriak lalu dia menepak satu tangan nya satu kali

"ARRGHHHHTTT"

Chakra yg terlalu banyak membuat shinachiku harus kuat menahanya

SENPO MOKUTON SHINSHUSENJUU

Artepak raksasa muncul di depan shin,sebuah artepak terbuat dari kayu yg besarnya tiga kali lipat dari susanoo shin

Shin maju dengan pedang susanoo miliknya

Shinachiku maju dengan shinsusenju nya juga

Ketika sudah hampir dekat shin menyerang shina duluan dengan jutsu jarak jauh

YASAKA MAGATAMA

sebuah chakra berbentuk tomoe sharinggan di keluarkan shin,jumlahnya juga ribuan

Shinachiku juga mulai menyerang,dia mengerahkan seribu tangan raksasanya untuk membunuh shin dalam satu kali serang

CHOUJO KEBUTSU

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

Serangan mereka saling menghantam menimbulkan ledakan di setiap detiknya

Ledakannya pun terdengar besar

Shin yg ada di dalam susanoo mulai panik, pasalnya dalam sedetik lagi susanoo nya akan hancur karena tidak bisa menahan serangan brutal dari shinachiku

"ughh…. "pandangan shin mulai kabur

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!!!!" itu adalah teriakan shin sebelum tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping karena serangan shinachiku

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

"hah. Ha… hah…"

Boofff

Artepak raksasa dari kayu itu menghilang dari pijakan shina karena jangka waktunya sudah berakhir

"tubuhku serasa remuk semua ughh "kata shinachiku ketika dia berpijak di tanah kembali

 **.** **.** **.** **..** **.** **.**

Shin kembali ke wujud semula,pakaian nya robek semua luka di alaminya juga parah dari sebelumnya bahkan sekarang kalau tidak dipaksakan mungkin shin tidak akan berdiri seperti sekarang walaupun kaki nya bergetar minta rubuh

"hah… hah…" shin ter-engah-engah karena kecapean, lalu dia melihat ke tubuhnya di mana tidak ada lagi sharinggan di tubuhnya terkecuali yang ada di matanya, berarti sekarang shin mempunyai dua sharinngan lagi. Ternyata serangan shinachiku membunuh dua sharinngan shin dua sekaligus

"uhuk uhuk " namun apa daya, shin sudah dalam batasnya dia tersungkur dan batuk berdarah berkali-kali

"Sialan… aku harus menggunakan izanami pada bocah itu,hah… hah… awas kau- "

Cleebbb!!!!

"HOEKKK" darah mengalir dari mulut shin, nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya belum sembuh dan sekarang dia merasakan sebuh benda tajam menusuk dadanya dari belakang

Perlahan dia mencoba melihat siapa pelakunya

"apa??? " tanya Shinachiku dengan tenang

"sialan kau " ucap shin sebelum ambruk dan menghilang lagi

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

Shinachiku berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan luas yang sudah tak berbentuk karena pertarungan yang melibatkan teroris ninja kelas atas

Tap

Kaki shinachiku berhenti sejenak

Sebenarnya shinachiku dari tadi sudah mencapai batasnya berkali-kali cuma dia sambil bertarung dia juga mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu pada dirinya itulah kenapa shinachiku lebih tahan lama dari pada shin

Shin melihat lawanya membawa pedang, sedangkan dia hanya punya sebuah pipa besi satu tapi itu tidak masalah baginya

Karena dia punya satu nyawa lagi, mata kirinya menutup karena sudah di pakai satu-satunya jalan adalah bertahan hidup atau mati

"ini pertarungan terakhir " kata shinachiku

"aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini " lanjutnya

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mulai terlebih dahulu " kata shin santai

"sesuai keinginanmu" jawab shinachiku

Blassshhh

Shinachiku bergerak dengan cepat menuju shin untuk menyerang, satu tangan nya membawa pedang dan satunya lagi melemparkan tiga kunai ke arah shin

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Kunai yang di lempar shinachiku di tangkis dengan mudah oleh shin, namun tidak berapa lama dari itu shinachiku sudah ada di depan shin dan langsung menyerang dengan menggunakan pedangnya

Trang!!

pedang shinachiku berbenturan dengan pipa besi milik shin

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara bunyi besi beradu membuat bising tempat dingin itu, kebetulan hari sudah malam atau mungkin sudah tengah malam

Berbagai serangan mereka lancarkan,ada pula yang hampir kena tapi gagal

Duaghh

Sebuah pukulan di lancarkan oleh shinachiku mengarah ke pipi shin, namun shin kali ini tidak menghindar malah seperti orang linglung akibatnya dia kena serangan itu dan mundur sementara

Wusshhh

Shinachiku melihat ada keanehan di sini,di melihat shin memegangi kepalanya seperti kesakitan

Shin tiba-tiba hilang konsentarsi dan membuatnya kena serangan tadi

"ahk" shin menjerit sedikit dan memegangi kepalanya sebelah

"aku terlalu lama memakai sharingan" kata shin sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya

"hah.. hah… biar aku tebak,itu efek sampingnya bukan " kata shinachiku terengah-engah

"aku tau tubuhmu itu bukan asli milikmu dan semua mata sharingan mu itu hanya hasil curian bukan " lanjut shinachiku

Shin hanya bisa melihat shinachiku buram karena dia terlalu memaksakan

"sharingan akan ber-efek jika bukan uchiha asli seperti dirimu " kata shinachiku mencoba menganalisis

"rupanya kau sudah tau " kata shin kini berdiri lagi

Set

Secara tiba-tiba shin membuat handseal tiger dengan satu tangan, shinachiku sendiri sudah siap dengan serangan tersebut namun setelah beberapa lama shinachiku merasa tidak ada serangan mengarah padanya

Grrruuuhhhhh

Namun,dia baru sadar, shin tidak menyerang shinachiku dengan jutsu tapi dia mengembalikan shishekiyoujin kembali ke tanah atau bisa di bilang chakra shin bertambah

"oh jadi begitu, kau menghilangkan barrier nya agar kau dapat chakra tambahan… pintar sekali" shinachiku melihat shin menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanan lalu beberapa menit kemudian shin membukanya kembali dengan cepat

Amaterasu

Shinachiku membulatkan matanya ketika melibat kobaran api hitam melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dengan reflek yang dimilikinya shinachiku berlari menghindari amukan api hitam itu yang terus mengejarnya

Di tempat shin, shin sendiri matanya sudah mengeluarkan darah tak peduli dia sakit dengan jutsunya asalkan shinachiku terbunuh

Shinachiku terus berlari sejauh mungkin agar apinya berhenti mengejarnya, namun dugaanya salah api hitam itu malah semakin cepat mendatanginya

"sial tidak ada cara lain" kata shinachiku, dengan begitu kaki shin di lapisi chakra biru untuk menambah kecepatan larinya meskipun itu membuatnya harus membuang chakra

"ughh…" darah kembali mengalir di mulut shin karena tidak kuat menahanya

"sebentar lagi" ucapnya meskipun bergetar

Berbeda dengan shinachiku, dia masih panik karena sekitar satu meter lagi api hitam itu akan menyambarnya meskipun kakinya sudah di aliri chakra tidak bisa memungkinkan menghindar dari api hitam itu

Satu meter dari api hitam tersebut

"sial.. sial, sial, sial, sial" sambil berlari shinachiku mengumpat terus-menerus dia melihat ke belakang tempat yang tadi di lalui sudah hangus terbakar api hitam malah hutanya juga rata dengan tanah

Temap pertarungan tadi sekarang sudah menjadi lautan api hitam

"ayolah… berhenti mengikutiku" kata shinachiku melihat ke belakang sekitar 50 cm api itu akan membakarnya hidup hidup

"uhuk… sebentar lagi hosh.. hosh " pandangan shin mulai kabur tapi dia tetap memaksakanya

"sial, sial, sial "

30 cm dari api hitam itu

"chakra ku hampir habis " ujar panik shinachiku, sebenarnya dia punya rencana kabur dengan hiraishin tapi chakra nya tidak cukup

10 cm dari api hitam

"sialan kau!!!"

"AARRRGGHHTTTT"

Bruk

Brukk

Kedua tubuh itu terjatuh karena mereka berdua sudah mencapai batasnya, shin mengeluarkan semua chakranya sampai habis untuk membunuh shinachiku

Shinachiku sendiri mencoba bertahan hidup menghindari api hitam itu dengan mengeluarkan seluruh chakra yang tersisanya sampai habis juga

Namun,keberuntungan berpihak pada shinachiku tepat sebelum api hitam itu membakarnya shin terlebih dahulu menjerit kesakitan dan ambruk

Begitu pula shinachiku ambruk karena kelelahan berlari seperti di kejar malaikat maut

"ugh.." shinachiku mencoba berdiri walau semua badanya bergetar hebat karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan

"hah…. hah… hah… baru kali ini hah… hah… aku… bertarung seperti ini.. hah… hah.." rupanya shinachiku masih kelelahan setelah berlarian super cepat tadi, mungkin sekarng betisnya seperti atlet marathon

Shinachiku melihat shin yang ambruk berniat menghampirinya, dengan tenaga seadanya shinachiku melangkah walaupun lambat karena jarak mereka lumayan sangat jauh

Ok kita skip

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu akhirnya shinachiku sampai ketempat shin,dia mengeluarkan kunai biasa dari kantong ninjanya

Syutt

Cleb

Syut syut syut

Cleb cleb cleb

Empat kunai tertanpac di tubuh shin,shinachiku sendiri sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau shin sudah mati

"aku belum pernah bertarung sampai seperti ini hah…aku pusing sekali "

Tubuh shinachiku tidak bisa menahanya lagi,kali ini shinachiku mulai kehilangan kesadaranya dan akibatnya tubuhnya tidak seimbang

Grebb

Tadinya shinachiku hampir ambruk kalau tidak ada orang yang ada di depannya

Dengan sedikit tenaga lagi shinachiku melihat siapa yang memeluknya begitu erat

"kaa-san bangga padamu shinachiku " ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalah kusa atau bisa di sebut sekarang yaitu sakura Namikaze ibunya shinachiku di dimensinya

"kaa-san" seketika entah dari mana tenaganya mulai pulih kembali

"kau menepati janjimu nak " kata orang di sebelah kusa yaitu Mina atau di kenal sekarang adalah Naruto Namikaze ayah shinachiku di dimensinya

"ya walaupun kau babak belur tapi tidak masalah, bagi kami kalian selamat sudah bersyukur " kata Mina tersenyum

"hah… tapi aku gagal tou-san " ucap shinachiku menunduk

"apa maksudmu" tanya Kusa

"Hanami… d-dia " Shinachiku tidak bisa berkata lagi,dia tidak mau membuat orang tuanya bersedih

"oh hanami… ya aku sudah tau,makanya sebelum kita ke sini aku dan kaa-san mu ke tempat hanami dulu " kata Mina menjelaskan

"maksudnya" tanya bingun shinachiku

"hah…. ini semua gara-gara kau naruto, " Kusa tiba menyalahkan naruto

"eh?? kenapa aku " tanya Mina

"iya kau… gara-gara kau sifat gk peka mu itu menurun pada anak kita… sekarang lihat anak kita jadi kebingungan kan " kata kusa menjelaskan

"ya tapi kan itu wajar… aku kan ayahnya " bela Mina

"tapi kau juga- "

"sudahlah kaa-san,tou-san sebenarnya ada apa " kali ini shinachiku menengahi pedebatan orang tua mereka

"jadi gini… tou-san mu sudah tau hanami kena izanami, lalu tou-san mu kan punya sharinggan jadi yah…. dia menggunakan sharinggannya untuk menyembuhkan hanami " kata Kusa menjelaskan pada anaknya

"hah… benarkah, lalu di mana hanami? " tanya shinachiku

"tuh di belakang kaa-san mu " jawab Mina

Shinachiku lalu melihat siapa yang di belakang ibunya,dia melihat adiknya terbaring di sana seperti hanami belum sadarkan diri

"hmm… mungkin perlu beberapa jam untuk hanami sadar kembali " jelas Mina

"ugh… duh kepala ku pusing " setelah Mina menyelesaikan perkataannya Secara tiba-tiba hanami bangun memegamgi kepala nya, sementara shinachiku dan sakura melihat ke arah Mina

"Aaaa… aku tarik kata-kata aku kembali " kata Mina nyengir sendiri ternyata tebakannya salah, buktinya Hanami langsung bangun

"eh??... Kok ada Kaa-san dan tou-san" kata hanami bingung

Grrebb

Kusa langsung memeluk si bungsu lalu menangis tersedu-tersedu karena dia bahagia kedua anaknya selamat

"hiks… kami mengkhawatirkan mu nak" kata kusa membelai halus rambut hanami

Hanami sendiri tersenyum,diapun memeluk ibunya dengan erat,hanami mencoba menenangkan ibunya

"tenang kaa-san,aku di sini… " kata hanami mencoba menenangkan

"ok… saat nya kita pulang, keluarga Namikaze " kata sang kepala keluarga

"ya " kata shinachiku/Hanami

"tentu…. setelah pulang nanti, kaa-san buatkan ramen spesial baginl kalian ya " kata Kusa mengelus pipi anak-anaknya, di balas senyuman dan anggukan oleh mereka berdua

"kalau aku" Mina menunjuka dirinya sendiri

"buat saja sendiri" kata ketus Kusa membuat hati Mina serasa di bacot sejuta kerinduan#kok malah ke sejutan kerinduan vangkee!!!!

"Kusa-chan " Mina cemberut sambil tatapan puppy eyes nya pada Kusa,oh Mina sangat imut sekali

"Ya-ya ok… akan ku buatkan satu untukmu" kata Kusa tersenyum

Mina yang mendengarnya langsung menghambur ke arah kusa dan memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus

"Oh arigato-arigatogozaimasu Kusa-chan" kata Mina sambil mencimu pipi Kusa

Baginya, dibuatkan ramen oleh istrinya sendiri lebih enak dari siapapun bahkan dapat membuat Hati Mina berbunga-bungan dan seperti di Bacok dengan sejuta kerindua#plaakkk, kok sejuta kerinduan lagi bngst!!!!!

"apa-apaan kau ini baka" kata Kusa muka nya merah karena malu

"ada anak-anak di sini " bisik Kusa

"biarin" ucap Mina

Tap tap tap

Namun sesi keluarga mereka sepertinya harus di tunda dulu, karena naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata dan empat kage lainya sudah sampai di sana tepat di hadapan Mina sekitar 10 meter kurang 10 cm dan lebih 10 inc#niat amat lu!!!

Naruto yang melihat shinachiku berada di belakang Mina mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, sementara Mina dan kusa sebelum naruto dkk muncul mereka berdua telah memakai topengnya kembali

"Shinachiku menjauh dari sana, dia orang berbahaya" kata naruto

Shinachiku yang mau menjawab keburu di halangin oleh ayahnya

"biar aku" kata Mina pada Shinachiku, shinachiku hanya bisa menghela nafas mebiarkan ayahnya yang beraksi

"pertama-tama aku mohon maaf kepada kalian karena kami tadi menyerang " kata Mina mulai berpidato

"sebenarnya kami hanya menghadang kalian agar tidak mengikuti shinachiku lebih jauh lagi " lanjutnya

"kenapa seperti itu" tanya Naruto

"karena itu adalah urusanya " Jawab Mina

"alasanmu tidak memuaskan ku,lagi pula aku sebagi hokage berhak atas rakyatku sendiri " kata naruto

"oh… aku berterima kasih karena kalian telah merawat anak ini" kata mina melihat ke semua orang yang ada di depanya

"sebenarnya siapa kau" tanya sasuke

"aku??... aku hanya orang tua yang sedang mencari anaknya" jawab mina

Sakura tidak fokus dalam pembicaraan karena matanya tertuju pada gadis se umuran dengan anaknya, anehnya lagi gadis itu mirip dirinya dengan rambut warna pink,tapi yang membedakan cuma mata berwarna biru

Entahlah, sakura merasa ada ikatan batin dengan gadis itu

"shi-shinachiku, apa gadis yang bersamamu itu adalah adikmu? " tanya sakura tiba-tiba, membuat bingun sasuke dan empat kage lainya

"ya.. dia adiku" kata shinachiku tersenyum

Jawaban shinachiku membuat hati sakura bahagia entah kenapa, mungkin karena dia adalah anaknya jadi begitu, tapi sayangnya hanami bukan anak sakura di dimensi ini

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat hanami yang sedang dalam pelukan Kusa

"Sebenarnya kami bukan berasal dari dimensi ini " kata Mina membuat sasuke, hinata dan empat kage lainya terkejut

"aku berasal dari dimensi lain,dan kami ke sini untuk menjemput anak-anak kami yang tersesat karena Hanami di bawa oleh shin ke dimensi ini, jadi tidak ada cara lain selain menyusul hanami ke sini,oh ya.. aku juga berterimakasih pada kalian semua selama aku pergi kalian menjaga anaku shinachiku… terutama bagi kalian Naruto dan Sakura " entah kenapa Mina serasa geli ketika menyebut Namanya sendiri

"dan maaf soal pertarungan tadi ya" kata Kusa ikut bicara

"hmm… ya tidak apa-apa, kalau kau menjelaskan dari awal mungkin tidak akan terjadi baku hantam seperti tadi " kata sasuke

"ah itu hehehe " Mina mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"mungkin ini saatnya pergi" kata Mina

Kusa yang mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya segera berdiri di hadapan Mina dengan posisi membelakangi Mina

Tapi sebelum itu sakura tiba-tiba lari dan memeluk hanami, shinachiku langsung

Sontak, perilaku sakura membuat Yang lainya kaget

"sakura kenapa kau? " tanya sasuke dari jauh

"rasanya seperti kemarin kita baru bertemu, tapi bagiku itu lebih dari cukup mengenal kalian shina, hana… walau aku bukan yang melahirkan kalian tapi aku juga merasakan aku menjadi sosok ibu bagi kalian " ucap sakura tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu

Shinachiku dan hanami balas memeluk sakura

"tumbuhlah dan belajarlah lebih giat agar jadi kuat,aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian di sini " kata sakura

"tentu " kata Dua anak itu

"oh dan jangan lupa makan saladnya" tambah sakura

Mina dan Kusa tersenyum melihat itu

"Kami berterima kasih padamu sakura-chan" dan untuk kali ini Mina menyebut sakura dengan suffix tambahan chan, kata yang selalu persis yang digunakan naruto

Tapi sepertinya ada yang cemburu, sasuke ketika mendengar itu langsung jutek mukanya

"Baiklah waktunya berangkat " Mina membuat segel tiger dengan menggabungkan tangan kanan mina dengan tangan kiri Kusa, begitu juga sebaliknya tangan kanan kusa membuat segel tiger dengan tangan kiri Mina

"selamat tinggal semuanya"

Tubuh Mina dan Kusa tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang dan perlahan lahan topeg mereka menghilang menampilkan muka mereka yang sesungguhnya

Dan saat itulah sasuke, naruto, hinata, sakura terkejut melihat muka mereka

'istriku yang di sana cantik sekali' batin nista sang uchiha

'sa-sakura-chan kawaaiiii' sama seperti uchiha tadi, si hokage ini 11-12 gk beda

'ya ampun, Naruto tampan sekali' batin sakura

'Na-na-n-na-narut-naruto-kun " hinata yang biasanya gagap di tambah gagap lagi ketika melihat wajah Mina

Sring!!!

Mina dan kusa pun menghilang

"giliran kita hana" kata shinachiku

"ya" dua anak itu membuat segel sama persis seperti orang tuanya dan tubuh mereka mulai trasparan di ikuti cahaya yang menyilaukan

"Hati-hati dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik di sana" kata Sakura sebelum shinachiku dan hanami menghilang

"tentu saja Kaa-san" kata mereka berdua sebelum menghilang

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali

"aku tidak percaya kalau di dunia ini ada beberapa dimensi " kata raikage darui yang tadi diam saja

"ya mau gimana lagi,kita tidak tau apa yang ada di luar sana bukan " timpal gaara

"ya… sebaiknya kita pulang, misi kita sudah selesai " kata naruto

"kau sebut ini misi? " kata sasuke

"ya terus" kata males naruto

"ini lebih seperti penyelamatan " kata sasuke

"sama saha teme" kata naruto jutek

"itu beda dobe" dan mulai lah pertangkaran itu terjadi lagi

"wah ini enak sekali kaa-san " ucap shinachiku memakan santapan ramennya bahkan dia sudah habis tiga mangkuk sama seperti ayahnya yang sudah habis 4 mangkuk sedangkan si bungsu hanami baru satu

"pelan-pelan makanya shinachiku, kau juga naruto " ucap sakura pada laki-laki pirangnya

itulah keseruan mereka, walaupun cinta naruto dan sakura tidak bersatu di dimensi lain, setidaknnya Naruto yang ini dapat bersatu dengan sakura karena pantang menyerah

 **THE END**

Dan ini adalah kisah akhir dari cerita gaje ini, author sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena telah men-support fanfic gaje ini walaupun hancur tapi author tidak lupa dengan namanya tugas

Sekali lagi author ucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah membaca

Dan mohon maaf jika ada tulisan yg bnyk typo atau yg lainya, author manusia pasti punya khilaf dan salah

Ok sekian

Sampai jumpa di fanfi-fanfic author lainya ok

Author sedang berusaha menamatkan fanfi yang satunya lagi yaitu **_Ending story_**


End file.
